Parallelen VI, Schuld
by EirienGER
Summary: Diese Fanfic spielt zeitlich relativ am Anfang der zweiten Staffel. Sam und Dean versuchen den Verlust ihres Vaters zu verarbeiten, als ein Ereignis aus der Vergangenheit Dean wieder einholt.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Schuld**

„_Reue und Schuld sind mächtige Gefühle. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Ich wäre auch fast daran zerbrochen, Dean."_

*

*

Kapitel 1

*

*

Hastig blinzelte Dean, denn ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen - er durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall ohnmächtig werden.  
Mit zitternden Fingern zog er noch einmal sein Handy hervor und schaltete es ein.

Nur ein Anruf, ein einziger Anruf…

Das Gerät leuchtete und forderte ihn auf, seine Pin-Nummer einzutippen. Außer Atem und so schnell er konnte, drückte er auf die vier Ziffern und hoffte, dass der Akku durchhalten würde – doch in der nächsten Sekunde erlosch das Display und er sog innerlich fluchend die Luft ein.  
Warum hätte es auch beim vierten Versuch klappen sollen?

Er ließ den Kopf wieder in den Schnee sinken und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, konzentrierte sich darauf, den Schmerz in seiner Seite so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Warum war er eigentlich hier? Weil, ein alter Bekannter seines Vaters, Roger, sich bei ihnen gemeldet hatte. Er habe die Spur eines „Dings" aufgenommen und könne es aber alleine nicht erledigen. Und dann war er hier rauf gefahren – in diese verdammte, kalte Einöde.

Roger war vor etwa zwanzig Minuten gestorben.

Sein Blut hob sich stechend rot von dem frischen Schnee, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, ab – und Dean wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis noch mehr Blut die Eiskristalle färben würde – sein Blut.

Das „Ding" würde wiederkommen, ihn auf die gleiche Weise töten wie Roger und ihn mit sich nehmen.

Es sei denn, er würde endlich sein verdammtes Handy zum Laufen kriegen und vielleicht Hilfe rufen können…

Als er Geräusche im Schnee hörte, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken um sehen zu können, wer –oder was- sich näherte, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Die Bewegung verursachte nur weitere Schmerzen und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Verdammt, was zum Teufel hatte dieses Monster in sich, dass er sich so benommen fühlte? Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass es seine Opfer erschreckend leicht erledigen konnte – jetzt wusste er auch warum: Irgendetwas befand sich im Speichel dieses Wesens, vielleicht ein Gift.  
Und dieser Hurensohn hatte ihn gebissen. Er spürte regelrecht, wie er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor.

Nach einem Moment identifizierte er die Geräusche als Schritte und er biss die Zähne zusammen – war es soweit? Würde er jetzt sterben?  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und erneut wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

„Gordon!", die Stimme einer Frau war zu hören und das knirschende Geräusch, welches der Schnee verursachte, wurde lauter.

Dean blinzelte erneut, als ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam. Als das Rauschen in seinen Ohren aufhörte und er die Augen wieder öffnete, war bereits das Gesicht einer älteren Frau mit grauen Haaren über ihm aufgetaucht.

Er zuckte zusammen und öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen, doch kein Ton kam hervor.

„Schon gut.", sprach die Dame beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Mein Mann wird gleich hier sein und wir werden Ihnen helfen."

Sie drehte den Kopf von ihm weg.

„Gordon, mach schon!"

Ein Mann, etwa Siebzig erschien in Deans Blickfeld und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihn herab.

„Scheibenkleister, Dorothy, was ist hier wohl passiert?"

„Ein Tier.", krächzte Dean angestrengt – war das seine Stimme? Sie klang fremd. „Es… wird wiederkommen."

„Was für ein Tier lässt seine Beute blutend zurück?"

„Gordon, hör auf so schlau daher zu reden und hilf mir lieber, ihn zum Haus zu bringen!", forderte die Frau ihren Begleiter auf.

„Das sind fast drei Meilen!"

„Willst Du ihn hier etwa erfrieren lassen? Oder warten, bis dieses… dieses Biest ihn sich holt?"

„Nein.", knurrte er und griff nach Deans Arm.

Die Bewegung fühlte sich an, als würde er ihm den gesamten Arm aus dem Gelenk reißen. Er schrie auf als ihn der heiße, unbarmherzige Schmerz durchfuhr.

„Vorsichtig, ganz langsam!", rief die Lady. „Vielleicht sind einige Knochen gebrochen."

„Dorothy, der Junge hat ganz schön was abgekriegt. Was, wenn wir ihm nur schaden, indem wir ihn bewegen?"

„Wir müssen hier weg.", presste Dean hervor. „Ich schaffe es! Ich kann laufen…"

*

*

Er lief – er wusste, dass es das Einzige war, das ihn vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrte.

Laufen… versuchen, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, nicht schlapp machen… weiterlaufen.  
Später erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran, wie lange und wie weit sie ihn geschleppt hatten.  
Er hatte auch keine Ahnung mehr, mit was ihn die alte Lady, Dorothy, die ganze Zeit zugelabert hatte. Aber sie hatte gesprochen, unaufhörlich. Die ganze Zeit. Das wusste er noch.

Jetzt lag er in einem Bett, die Augenlider schwer wie Blei und er fror – warum wurde ihm nicht warm?

„Wollen wir es noch mal versuchen?"

Dorothy war wieder da, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und hob ihm ein Gefäß an die Lippen. Er bemühte sich, die Flüssigkeit zu schlucken, während sein gesamter Körper zitterte und in unregelmäßigen Abständen zusammen zuckte.

„Danke.", sagte er, aber es war nur ein Flüstern.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte sie.

„Dean... Ich muss… haben Sie ein Telefon?"

„Ein Funkgerät, aber es ist leider letzte Woche kaputt gegangen. Bei dem Sturm der aufzieht, hätten wir wohl sowieso niemanden zu Hilfe rufen können. Montag kommt das Versorgungsflugzeug, falls das Wetter sich gebessert hat."

„Montag… wann ist Montag?"

„In drei Tagen."

Dean schloss die Augen wieder und fühlte Tränen aufsteigen. Drei Tage – keiner wusste, wo er war. Er war so ein Idiot!  
Hätte er ihn doch vor der Jagd noch mal angerufen und ihm gesagt, wo genau sie hinfuhren...

„Sie müssen kämpfen, hören Sie?"

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht drückte tiefe Sorge aus – sie glaubte nicht, dass er drei Tage lang durchhalten würde.

„Ich werde nicht sterben.", antwortete er überzeugt und schluckte.

„Das hoffe ich.", hörte er Gordon aus einer Ecke knurren. „Ich hab keine Lust dem Sheriff zu erklären, warum wir die Leiche eines Fremden in unserem Haus haben! Und von wem war das ganze andere Blut? Sie sind doch kein Ganove oder so was?"

„Gordon!", ermahnte Dorothy ihn scharf. „Ich will das nicht mehr hören! Dean ist ein guter Junge und es wird ihm bald besser gehen!"

*

*

Dean wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war es bereits heller Tag.

Inzwischen fror er nicht mehr – er glühte und schwitzte. Daher wollte er seinen Arm heben und die Decke beiseite schlagen, weil seine Kleidung an ihm klebte, doch sein Gehirn schien den Befehl nicht richtig weiterzuleiten – außer einem kurzen Zucken seiner Hand geschah nichts.

Panik kroch in ihm hoch und er schluckte – er musste ruhig bleiben. Es würde vorüber gehen. Sein Körper würde das Gift, oder was auch immer es war, abbauen.

Er drehte den Kopf, was ihm mit einiger Anstrengung wenigstens gelang. Dorothy und Gordon waren nicht zu sehen. Auf dem Stuhl vor dem Bett entdeckte er ein Glas Wasser. Wie gerne würde er einen Schluck davon trinken…

*

*

„Dean?"

Dorothys Stimme weckte ihn wieder. Inzwischen dämmerte es.

„Sie haben den ganzen Tag geschlafen.", sagte sie. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Soll Gordon Sie mal ins Bad bringen?"

„Ich habe durst."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Können Sie sich aufsetzen?"

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Versuch von heute Morgen und betete, dass es ihm dieses Mal gelingen würde, den Arm zu bewegen. Er kam sich vor wie ein alter Mann, die Bewegung schien ewig zu dauern und strengte ihn furchtbar an, doch nach einem Moment gelang es ihm, sich abzustützen und sich mit Dorothys Hilfe aufzusetzen. Unkoordiniert griff er nach dem Glas, das sie ihm hinhielt – und verfehlte es.

„Schon gut.", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und schloss seine Finger darum.

„Da stimmt was nicht mit mir.", sagte er leise und blickte sie an. „Das, was uns angegriffen hat, es hatte irgend ein Gift in sich."

„So etwas gibt es doch gar nicht, mein Junge.", antwortete sie und lächelte schwach. „Das ist das Fieber. Sie sind sicher bald wieder richtig auf den Beinen."

Natürlich, sie glaubte ihm nicht. Vielleicht lebten die Beiden schon ihr ganzes Leben lang hier oben. Und ein Menschen fressendes, giftiges Monster war ihnen in all den Jahren ganz sicher noch nicht begegnet.

Sie half ihm, das Glas an die Lippen zu führen und gierig trank er das Glas in einem Zug leer. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand neben ihm.

„Wollen Sie auch etwas essen?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte er nur wieder schlafen. Hoffentlich würde er sich besser fühlen, wenn er aufwachte…

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 2 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 2

*

„Wo ist Gordon?", fragte Dean und setzte sich erschöpft auf die Bettkante.

Dorothy hatte ihm geholfen ins Bad zu kommen, wo er sich etwas frisch machen konnte. Nach einer weiteren Nacht Schlaf hatte er wieder mehr Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück erlangt, dennoch hatte er noch Fieber und spürte, dass er noch nicht einmal die Kraft hatte, einige Schritte alleine zu gehen. Die Wunde schmerzte wie die Hölle und er war sich sicher, dass sie sich infiziert hatte.

Doch er wollte Dorothy nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. Die alte Dame sah blass und übernächtigt aus. Er wusste nicht, ob er die ganze Zeit ruhig geschlafen oder sie womöglich noch mit wach gehalten hatte.

„Wir haben uns gestritten.", antwortete sie. „Er wollte losziehen und jagen. Ich sagte er solle hier bleiben, in Sicherheit."

Dean sah sie erschrocken an.

„Er ist da draußen? Seit wann ist er weg?"

„Oh, er wird zum Mittagessen wieder hier sein. Das ist er immer. Er ist ein sehr guter und erfahrener Jäger. Man sieht es ihm nicht an, aber er ist auf seine alten Tage noch sehr flink.", schmunzelte sie.

„Dennoch wollten Sie, dass er hier bleibt.", begann Dean unschlüssig.

„Ja. Sie haben den Sturm verschlafen. Da draußen ist eine Menge Neuschnee runter gekommen.", antwortete sie etwas abwesend und ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster.

Er seufzte. Sie machte sich Sorgen wegen dem Wetter. Wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr Mann wegen etwas ganz Anderem in Lebensgefahr schwebte…

*

*

Das kratzige, trockene Lachen des alten Herrn ließ Dean wieder wach werden. Er behielt die Augen jedoch geschlossen, da ein pochender Kopfschmerz hinter seinen Lidern tobte.

„Der Kleine dachte wirklich, ich würde da draußen verloren gehen, was?"

„Es war auch wirklich dumm von Dir, jetzt da raus zu gehen. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir es verärgert haben."

„Wenn, dann wären wir wohl längst tot, oder?", entgegnete er überheblich. „Und er ahnt doch nichts?"

„Wir haben unsere Rolle gut gespielt. Bisher hat er noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft.", flüsterte Dorothy. „Aber er meinte, etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm! Das Fieber ist wieder gestiegen. Heute Morgen ging es ihm noch gut. Wir wissen nicht, was das Gift bewirkt. Es hat noch nie einen zurückgelassen!"

Dean hatte alle Mühe ruhig zu bleiben, als die Worte langsam in seinen vom Fieber und Kopfschmerz benebelten Geist durchdrangen – Dorothy und Gordon wussten, was sie angegriffen hatte?

„Er hat eben verdammtes Glück gehabt! Hättest Du ihn liegen lassen! Aber nein, Du musstest Dich ja um ihn kümmern!"

„Gordon! Die Anderen sterben wenigstens immer schnell. Aber er – er ist doch noch ein Kind!"

„Es hat auch schon Kinder gefressen.", antwortete er unbeteiligt. „Ich weiß, wen Du in ihm siehst! Mike! Aber er ist tot! Ich dachte, Du hättest Dich endlich damit abgefunden!"

Eine Pause entstand und Dean hielt seinen Atem an.

„Du bist ein Monster geworden, Gordon. Ich kann nicht länger mit ansehen, was hier geschieht."

„Wir können es nicht töten, das weißt Du."

„Aber Du siehst doch, dass es immer schlimmer wird! Es wird immer grausamer und… hungriger! Wir leben seit vierzig Jahren hier oben und es war noch nie so schlimm. Gordon, bitte! Bitte beende es endlich."

„Nein!", fuhr er sie an. „Wir haben uns geschworen, nie wieder zurück zu gehen! Und wenn Du nicht endlich Deinen Mund hälst, dann schleppe ich ihn nach draußen und überlasse ihn seinem Schicksal!"

Dean hörte, wie Dorothy erschrocken aufschluchzte. Dann hörte er Schritte, die sich schnell aus dem Raum entfernten.

Jemand näherte sich dem Bett und er musste all seine Willensstärke aufbringen, um weiterhin den Schlafenden zu mimen.

„Ich wusste, dass Du mir nichts als Ärger machen würdest.", sagte Gordon, dann verließ er mit polternden Schritten das Haus.

*

*

Nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, öffnete Dean endlich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Aufgeregt sah er sich um. Wo war seine restliche Kleidung, seine Waffe?

Er hörte Dorothy in einem Nebenraum weinen. Verdammt, was genau hatte der alte Kerl da nur heraufbeschworen?

„Sie sind wach?", die alte Dame war aufgetaucht und starrte ihn zu Tode erschrocken an.

„Dorothy, was hat Ihr Mann getan?"

„Sie haben es gehört? Oh!", dicke Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen und sie hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Hören Sie, ich war hier, um das Ding zu jagen. Wenn Sie mir sagen, was es ist, können wir dem Ganzen vielleicht ein Ende bereiten."

„Das können Sie nicht!", stieß sie hervor und kam näher.

„Was wissen Sie darüber?"

„Ich finde es so schrecklich! Früher hat es wirklich nur die wilden Tiere von uns fern gehalten, aber jetzt…"

„Es hat vor einigen Wochen die ersten Menschen getötet. Wanderer.", beendete Dean ihren Satz.

„Woher wissen sie das alles?", fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Das ist mein Job, sozusagen."

Sie blickte ihn lange an und ihr Körper zitterte, doch langsam schien sie sich zu beruhigen und Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

„Gordon war früher Professor für nordische Mythen und altertümliche heidnische Glauben an der Universität in Washington. Nach einem schrecklichen Unfall, der das Leben unseres Sohnes kostete beschlossen wir, aus der Stadt wegzuziehen.", begann sie stockend zu erzählen. „Nachdem wir eines Nachts fast von einem Bären getötet worden wären, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte in unsere Hütte einzudringen, war Gordon von dem Glauben besessen, dass er so etwa wie einen Schutz um unser Grundstück errichten müsse. Ich glaubte nicht daran, dass es funktionieren würde und tat es als abergläubisches Geschwätz ab, aber er sagte, er hätte etwas gefunden. Er könne etwas rufen, das uns Sicherheit gibt. Ich habe ja nicht geahnt, was er meinte und dass es wirklich kommen würde."

Dean lauschte gebannt ihren Worten.

„Es hat uns wirklich beschützt, aber ich glaube es hat über Gordon all die Jahre verändert. Er ist nicht mehr der Mann, den ich mal geheiratet habe."

„Und wollten sie niemals weg? Ihn verlassen?"

„Wie könnte ich? Er ist doch mein Ehemann. Ich habe geschworen, hier bei ihm zu bleiben und niemals darüber zu sprechen was wir hier erschaffen haben.", sie begann wieder zu weinen.

„Aber es ist nicht Ihre Schuld.", versuchte Dean sie zu beruhigen.

„Oh doch, ich bin ebenso schuldig wie er. Das Ritual um dieses Wesen zu rufen, musste von uns beiden abgehalten werden. Wie gesagt, ich glaubte nicht, dass etwas passieren würde – aber das tat es. Und jetzt – ich glaube wir beide sind auf irgendeine Weise mit ihm verbunden. Wir wurden nie krank und sind noch erstaunlich fit für unser Alter.", sie blickte ihn mit ihren großen, blaugrauen Augen an. „Dean, wir sind beide fast einhundert Jahre alt. Das ist doch nicht natürlich."

Dean atmete durch und zuckte zusammen, als sich die Wunde wieder meldete.

„Hat er jemals gesagt, um was für ein Geschöpf es sich handelt?", presste er hervor und verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas zur Seite.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ich weiß, aus welchem Buch er das Ritual hat. Warten Sie."

Dorothy verließ den Raum und Dean blieb mit klopfendem Herzen zurück. Er hatte bereits eine Ahnung, um was für eine übernatürliche Kreatur es sich handelte, doch Gewissheit würde er erst haben wenn er wusste, um welche Sage es hier ging.  
Sie kehrte kurz darauf zurück und legte ihm das Buch in den Schoß.

„Bitte, Dean. Beeilen Sie sich und lassen Sie sich Gordon gegenüber nichts anmerken. Er würde Sie töten."

Er nickte und überflog den Text.

„Ein nordisches Fabelwesen? Ist es so etwas wie ein Fenriswolf?", er sah sie ernst an. „Hier steht, dieses Wesen hält Feinde fern und vergiftet sie mit todbringenden Klauen."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie.", stieß sie hervor.

„Mir geht es besser.", gab er beiläufig zurück und widmete sich wieder dem Text.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und er blickte wieder auf.

„Das Fieber kommt und geht, das ist nicht normal. Jetzt sind Sie ganz klar, aber als ich gestern zu Ihnen sagte, sie hätten den ganzen Tag geschlafen, ist das nicht wahr. Sie waren wach und haben fantasiert. Furchtbare Dinge haben Sie gesagt… es, es ging ihnen sehr schlecht. Und…", sie stoppte und neue Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

„Und was?"

„Was, wenn Sie sterben?"

Bevor Dean etwas antworten konnte polterte es über ihnen und er blickte zur Decke. Der Schnee auf dem Dach verrutschte und landete irgendwo hinter dem Haus. Dann war ein Klicken zu hören, als würden sich scharfe Krallen über die Oberfläche der Dachziegeln bewegen.

Dean verfolgte die Geräusche mit weit aufgerissenen Augen – Dorothy stolperte rückwärts gegen die Wand. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich lautlos. Sie betete.

Ein unmenschlicher Schrei und ein lautes Fauchen zerrissen plötzlich die Stille und wenige Augenblicke später flog die Tür auf. Gordon kam herein gestürmt und blickte sich panisch um.

„Es ist wütend auf uns!", er zeigte auf Dean. „Wir hätten ihn nicht herbringen dürfen!"

Er stürmte zum Bett und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. Er versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch der alte Mann war erstaunlich stark und er war noch immer geschwächt. Unbarmherzig zerrte er ihn durch den Raum, auf die Tür zu.

Dorothy eilte herüber und versperrte den Weg.

„Nein!", rief sie. „Das kannst Du nicht tun! Das ist Mord!"

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Doro… es wird uns alle töten, verstehst Du nicht?"

Im Augenwinkel nahm Dean eine Bewegung wahr und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Ein Tier, ähnlich einem Berglöwen –in diesem Fall aber eher Säbelzahntiger-, näherte sich dem Haus.  
Sein Puls schoss noch weiter in die Höhe und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Noch einmal versuchte er, sich aus Gordons eisernem Griff zu befreien.

Dann zerrissen plötzlich Schüsse die Luft und alle im Haus zuckten zusammen. Gordons kraftvolle Umklammerung erschlaffte plötzlich und der alte Mann stolperte wie selbst getroffen zurück.

Dorothy blickte Dean ebenfalls erschrocken an und schien innerhalb weniger Sekunden an Stärke und Lebensenergie zu verlieren. Sie sackte in sich zusammen und suchte erneut Halt an der hinter ihr liegenden Wand.  
Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würden sie beide vor seinen Augen älter werden.

Gordon ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, während Dean zitternd im Raum stand. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde starrte er die Person die herein trat, mit großen Augen an.

Er dankte Gott und spürte, wie das Adrenalin plötzlich verebbte und die Müdigkeit zurückkehrte. Die Aufregung hatte ihn das letzte bisschen Kraft gekostet. Als er schwankte, war da eine starke Hand, die ihn aufrecht hielt.

„Wer sind Sie?", hörte er Gordon fragen.

„Ich bin sein Vater."

Fortsetzung folgt.

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 3 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 3

*

John führte Dean zurück zum Bett, wo er völlig geschwächt auf die Matratze sank.

„Ist es tot?", fragte Dorothy mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja.", antwortete er knapp und sorgte dafür, dass Dean sich wieder hinlegte.

„Aber – man kann es nicht töten!", sagte Gordon.

„Sie konnten es nicht töten!", fuhr John ihn an und drehte sich von Dean weg. „Es hat mich Tage gekostet um herauszufinden, dass ich meinen Sohn auf eine Selbstmordmission geschickt habe! Verdammt, wie konnten Sie nur einen Fenrir herauf beschwören?"

„Es hat gewirkt.", gab Gordon zurück.

„Er wird mit der Zeit größer und stärker, hungriger! Sie wussten das! Ich brauchte drei Silberkugeln, um ihn zu stoppen!"

„Nun, Sie haben es doch geschafft. Und damit haben Sie unseren Tod besiegelt."

„Selbstsüchtiger Bastard!", John wandte sich wieder Dean zu, der den Streit trotz der lähmenden Müdigkeit verfolgte.

„Wie können Sie das sagen? Wir haben Ihrem Sohn das Leben gerettet!", rief Gordon. „Wie konnten Sie es zulassen, dass er sich alleine hier herum treibt?"

„Wir reden hier nicht über ihn oder mich, sondern über Sie!", knurrte John. „Hätten mich die letzten Anrufe der Beiden nicht auf die Lösung gebracht, wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, hierher zu fahren und nach ihnen zu suchen! Geschweige denn, dass ich gewusst hätte, was mich hier erwartet! Wo ist der Mann, der bei ihm war?"

„Er ist tot.", sagte Dorothy, die kalkweiß noch immer an der Wand lehnte.

Dean erkannte für einen kurzen Moment den Schock auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters, bevor dessen Mine wieder hart wurde.

„Wann wurde er gebissen?", fragte er, ohne Dean anzusehen.

„Vorgestern.", antwortete Dorothy.

„Verdammt."

Die Art und Weise wie sein Vater ihn ansah, jagte einen Schauer durch Deans Körper und er fragte sich, was er vor ihm verbarg. Es ging ihm doch besser, oder?

„Wie haben Sie die Wunde gesäubert?"

„Mit warmem Wasser."

„Das genügt nicht."

„Dad, was ist los?"

Dean schloss die Augen. Die Erschöpfung gewann nun doch die Oberhand.

„Das wird schon wieder.", hörte er ihn antworten und er fühlte, wie er seine Hand auf seine Stirn legte.

„Was kann ich tun, um zu helfen?", fragte Dorothy.

„Ich brauche saubere Tücher und heißes Wasser."

„Gut, das dauert nicht lange. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und Dean spürte bereits, wie er in den Schlaf driftete, als er Gordon wieder sprechen hörte.

„Meine Frau und ich, wir werden sterben, oder?", er klang verbittert.

„Kommt ganz darauf an, wie lange Sie dieses Wesen schon an sich gebunden hatten."

Wieder folgte Stille.

„Und er? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Es ist ein schleichendes Gift.", antwortete John und Dean spürte, wie er auf die Seite gedreht wurde. „Ich habe erst zwei Mal zuvor erlebt, dass jemand den Angriff eines Fenrirs überlebt hat. Der erste Mann den es erwischt hatte, starb nach vier Tagen. Zuerst kommen die Lähmungen und das Fieber, dann eine Phase in der man glaubt, es überstanden zu haben. Dann kommt der nächste Schub. Jede Faser Ihres Körpers schmerzt so sehr, dass Sie sich wünschen, endlich zu sterben. Es treibt Sie in den Wahnsinn."

„Und der zweite Mann?", fragte Gordon, doch er klang nicht gerade mitfühlend.

„Wir haben ein Ritual gefunden, um ihn zu retten. Das ist es, was ich bei Dean durchführen muss."

„Wenn Sie ihm helfen können, warum zum Henker sehen Sie dann aus wie drei Tage Regenwetter?"

Dean hörte seinen Vater verächtlich schnauben.

„Weil es vielleicht schon zu spät ist."

*

*

Dean öffnete schwerfällig die Augen und erhaschte kurz die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters der ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen zunickte.  
Kurz darauf hörte er, wie etwas Schweres auf dem Boden landete – die Tasche seines Dads, in der er alle notwendigen Sachen bei sich trug.

Er schluckte, als er einen Kloß im Hals spürte und die Angst in ihm größer wurde. Dad würde wissen, was zu tun war. Er würde das verdammte Gift aus ihm rausholen.

John begann, den Verband zu lösen. Dean fühlte, wie der Stoff mit dem Messer durchtrennt und abgezogen wurde - viel zu schnell, zu grob. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und presste die Augen zu.

„Haben Sie Alkohol im Haus?"

„Brandy.", knurrte Gordon.

„Holen Sie ihn.", drängte John.

„Dean?"

Er öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Ich muss die Wunde noch mal öffnen. Es muss bluten, damit ich das Säuberungsritual abhalten kann. Es reinigt Deinen Körper von dem Gift."

"Okay.", murmelte er.

"Es wird verdammt wehtun und ich hoffe, dass es noch früh genug ist."

Dean blickte wie versteinert in die Augen seines Vaters und reagierte scheinbar nicht schnell genug, da John kurz darauf weiter sprach.

„Es muss sein. Verstehst Du mich, Junge?"

Er nickte leicht und drehte den Kopf weiter zum Kissen hin. Er würde versuchen, nicht zu schreien...

*

*

Als Dean wieder zu sich kam wurde ihm als erstes bewusst, dass er geschrieen hatte. Es hatte viel zu lange gedauert, bis er endlich ohnmächtig geworden war.

Doch was sein Vater getan hatte, schien zu helfen. Zwar verursachte die Wunde nun unglaubliche Schmerzen, doch er fühlte sich wieder bei klarem Verstand und das Fieber schien zurückgegangen zu sein.

Er blickte direkt in das blasse Gesicht seines Dads, der auf einem Stuhl vor dem Bett saß.

„Wie geht´s Dir?", fragte dieser.

„Besser.", gab er heiser zurück. „Danke."

„Ich kam in letzter Minute. Es war verdammtes Glück, Dean.", antwortete er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß... Wie hast Du uns gefunden?"

„Ich habe mir zusammengereimt, was euch hier erwartet. Und als ich nichts mehr von euch hörte, bin ich losgefahren. Die im Sheriffs-Department haben mir eine genaue Beschreibung der Fundorte der Leichen gegeben. Die Forstverwaltung hat mir dann gesagt, dass es hier oben nur eine Hütte gibt. Bingo."

„Roger und ich, wir haben wohl nicht gut genug recherchiert.", gab Dean zurück.

„Ja. Und jetzt ist Roger tot."

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich dem vorwurfsvollen Blick seines Vaters aus.

„Verdammt, Junge. Er ist… war ein erfahrener Jäger und Du bist inzwischen alt genug. Ihr hättet erkennen müssen, um was es sich handelt."

Sein Vater klang nicht wütend, aber müde und enttäuscht.

„Es tut mir leid."

John seufzte, stand vom Stuhl auf und stellte sich ans Fenster, ihm den Rücken zugewandt.

Dean drehte den Kopf zur Seite und spürte den schmerzhaften Stich der Schuld in seinem Magen. Er schluckte und schloss die Augen, als diese sich mit Tränen füllten.

Warum fragte er nicht, was wirklich vorgefallen war?

Roger war ein guter Jäger gewesen, aber in dem Augenblick als das Ding auf sie zu kam, als Dean seine Waffe gezogen und es im Visier gehabt hatte, hatte Roger ihn zur Seite gestoßen – in Sicherheit, wie der Ältere wohl meinte.

Und dann ging Rogers Schuss daneben.

Der erfahrene Jäger verfehlte sein Ziel, das sich viel schneller näherte als sie angenommen hatten.  
Dann war es zu spät gewesen. Bevor Dean noch einmal hatte zielen können, lag er bereits verletzt auf dem Boden und hörte Rogers schmerzverzerrte Schreie.

Es war ein Unfall gewesen.

Aber Unfälle gab es bei seinem Vater nicht. Alles hatte seinen Grund, seine Ursache. Jeder Fehler war tödlich. Präzision und Genauigkeit retteten einem das Leben.

„Morgen fahren wir zurück und holen Sam.", wechselte sein Vater das Thema, was für ihn bedeutete, dass er nie wieder mit Dean über sein vermeintliches Versagen sprechen wollte. „Und wir werden härter trainieren, sobald Du wieder auf dem Damm bist."

Dean schloss die Augen und seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinem Bruder. Sam hasste das Training und er würde es hassen, schon wieder aus seiner Umgebung gerissen zu werden.

Erst letzte Woche hatte er mit ihm telefoniert und er hatte sich so glücklich angehört – normal. Sam hatte Freunde gefunden und war Mitglied in einer Fußball-Mannschaft. Ihr Vater wollte ihn eigentlich erst nach Abschluss des Schulhalbjahres wieder abholen.

„Dad, es tut mir wirklich leid was passiert ist. Können wir Sam nicht wie geplant zu Weihnachten abholen?"

John drehte sich wieder um und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Nein. Ich sagte, wir holen ihn morgen.", antwortete er streng. „Ich habe einen neuen Fall in Florida und ihr Jungs werdet mitkommen und etwas lernen. Hast Du mich verstanden?"

Dean wusste, dass es sinnlos war mit seinem Vater zu diskutieren, wenn er bereits entschieden hatte. Also verkniff er sich eine weitere Widerrede und nickte.

„Ja, Sir."

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 4 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 4

*

**7 Jahre später**

Die Vorkommnisse von damals drängten zurück in Deans Erinnerung, als er Karens Stimme am Telefon vernahm.

„Woher wusstest Du, wie Du uns erreichen kannst?", fragte er.

„Ellen hat mir Deine Nummer gegeben.", antwortete sie. „Was ist, kommst Du und hilfst mir? Das schuldest Du mir, Dean."

Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Sam, der auf seinem Bett saß und ihn fragend anblickte.

„Natürlich. Wohnst Du noch oben in Dakota?"

„Ja. In dem Haus, das mein Mann gebaut hat."

Jedes Wort von ihr riss kleine Wunden in ihm auf und er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er antwortete.

„Morgen sind wir da."

Er legte auf und steckte sein Handy weg.

„Wer war das?", fragte Sam.

„Die Witwe eines Jägers, den Dad mal kannte.", gab er zurück.

Er drehte sich von Sam weg und schloss die Augen.

Die Erinnerungen an Rogers Tod hatte er längst irgendwo begraben geglaubt, doch jetzt nagte die Enttäuschung seines Vaters über sein Versagen sofort wieder an ihm.  
Oder war es besonders schlimm, weil John erst einige Wochen tot war?

Nach einem Moment zog er seine Tasche unter dem Bett hervor.

„Und was will sie?", fragte Sam neugierig.

Sein Bruder hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Ballast er von damals mit sich herum schleppte.

„Ihr Sohn ist verschwunden. Wir sollen ihn suchen.", gab er kurz angebunden zurück.

„Und was genau hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie gibt uns alle Informationen, wenn wir da sind."

„Warum hast Du denn nicht gefragt? Ruf sie noch mal an!", drängte er.

„Sam, verdammt!", fuhr Dean ihn an und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Wir erfahren alles, wenn wir da sind."

Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und nickte dann.

„Okay, ist ja gut."

Dean seufzte und begann, seine Sachen in die Tasche zu stopfen. Dean tat es schon wieder leid, dass Sam seine Laune abbekam. Aber das Zusammentreffen mit Karen würde unangenehm werden, das wusste er. Und er hatte weiß Gott keine Lust dazu.

Sie hatten den letzten Fall gerade erst gestern abgeschlossen und wollten heute eigentlich ihre dreckigen Sachen waschen und sich nach einem neuen Job umsehen – doch das hatte sich nun erledigt.

*

*

Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt, die sie mehr oder weniger schweigend hinter sich gebracht hatten, machte Sam erneut einen Versuch.

„Also, wer genau ist diese Frau und woher kannte Dad diesen Jäger?"

Dean hatte die letzten zwei Stunden darüber gegrübelt, ob er Sam nicht doch die Wahrheit sagen sollte – denn Rogers Witwe würde jeden Augenblick ausnutzen und auskosten um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er für dessen Tod verantwortlich war.

Bereits damals bei der Beerdigung hatte allein ihr abweisender Blick gereicht, um Dean eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren. Rogers Leiche war niemals gefunden worden, dennoch bestand sie auf einen Abschied und er wusste noch, wie ihn einige verstohlen angestarrt hatten.

Er erinnerte sich jedoch auch noch daran, wie Karen vorher gewesen war: Immer freundlich, fürsorglich – einmal hatten er und Sam sogar eine Woche dort verbracht, als sie noch kleiner gewesen waren. Doch ob Sam sich noch daran erinnerte? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Bis heute hatte Dean niemandem die Wahrheit darüber erzählt, wie es damals dazu gekommen war, dass Roger gestorben war.

„Dad und Roger haben früher öfter mal zusammen gearbeitet. Vor ein paar Jahren hat er ihn angerufen und um Hilfe in einem Fall gebeten.", begann er zu erzählen. „Doch Dad war gerade dabei, einem Golem hinterher zu jagen und konnte nicht weg. Er beschloss, dass ich rauf in die Wälder von Washington fahren und Roger unterstützen soll."

„Er hat Dich alleine losziehen lassen? Wann war das?"

„Ich war neunzehn. Und Roger war dabei. Dad dachte wohl, dass wir das schaffen können.", antwortete Dean und räusperte sich.

„Und wo war ich?"

„In dieser Schule, wo Du mal Fußball gespielt hast."

„Oh… ja.", Sam zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach. „Und was war es, was ihr gejagt habt?"

„Wir konnten nicht genau heraus finden, um was es sich handelte. Wir wussten nur, dass dieses Ding mehrere Wanderer getötet hatte. Nach ein paar Tagen und ziemlich schlampiger Recherche beschloss Roger, dass wir eines Morgens einfach mit unseren Waffen auf den Berg rauf fahren und es abknallen sollten."

„Nicht Dein Ernst!", stieß Sam hervor.

„Doch… und ich war so dumm, auf ihn zu hören."

Er schwieg und Sam rutschte unruhig in seinem Sitz herum, wohl schon ahnend, wie die Geschichte zu Ende gehen würde.

„Das Ding war, wie sich herausstellte, eine Kreatur aus der nordischen Mythologie, die einer der Bewohner da oben heraufbeschworen hatte, um sein Haus zu beschützen."

„Scheiße."

„Ja.", er stockte kurz. „Es hat Roger jedenfalls getötet und Karen gibt mir die Schuld an seinem Tod."

„Aber-„

„Nichts aber, Sam. Ich hätte ihn decken müssen."

„Dean, das war ein Unfall."

„Ach, ja?", gab er bitter zurück. „Erzähl das mal Dad und Karen."

*

„Kaffee, Sam?"

Karen hatte Dean gerade eine Tasse eingeschenkt und er fühlte sich komisch auf dem Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich gerade den Tod an den Hals wünschte.  
Ob er wirklich von dem Kaffee trinken sollte? Immerhin schenkte sie Sam und sich von derselben Kanne ein...

Sie war eine gutaussehende Frau mit wachen, stechend blauen Augen, die es nicht müde wurden, ihm immer wieder giftige Blicke zuzusenden. Vor Rogers Tod hatte sie eine Lebensfreude ausgestrahlt, die sich automatisch auf die Anwesenden übertragen hatte – doch jetzt schien sie nur noch kalt und verbittert zu sein.

„Ja, danke.", entgegnete Sam höflich. „Karen, wie sind Sie gerade auf uns gekommen?"

Aha – Sam spielte also dieses Spiel mit ihr. Er stellte sich dumm und wartete, welche Informationen sie Preis gab. Doch das war nicht nötig. Dean wusste, dass sie ihn verabscheute und Sam wusste über das Meiste was vorgefallen war, Bescheid.

„Ellen hat mir gesagt, dass sie euch zwei kürzlich kennen lernte und dass ihr gute Jäger geworden seid."

Ein weiterer Seitenblick auf Dean ließ ihn sich noch unwohler fühlen. Er seufzte leise und beugte sich nach vorne, um mit dem Löffel in seiner Tasse zu rühren.

„Sie sagten, ihr Sohn sei verschwunden?", fragte Sam weiter.

„Joshua. Er ist neunzehn, genau so übereifrig und sturköpfig wie sein Vater und so manch andere in dem Alter.", sie lehnte sich zurück und nagelte Sam mit ihrem Blick fest. „Er weiß, welchen Beruf sein Dad ausgeübt hat, ich habe nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Doch ich habe den Fehler gemacht, ihn mit ins Roadhouse zu nehmen."

„Du hast ihn mit ins Roadhouse genommen? Er ist neunzehn!", sagte Dean.

„Jetzt spiel nicht den Heiligen! Hat Dein Vater Dich nie mit in Bars genommen, bevor Du einundzwanzig warst? Glaubst Du wirklich, Ellen würde ihm auch nur einen Schluck Alkohol ausschenken?", bellte sie zurück.

„Schön.", murmelte er. „Du warst im Roadhouse, was dann?"

„Während, ich mich mit Jo und Ellen unterhalten habe, saß Josh draußen am Tresen bei einem Kerl namens Hank. Ich weiß nicht, was der ihm erzählt hat, aber als wir wieder zu Hause waren lag auf einmal ein Zettel auf meinem Küchentisch auf dem stand: _Mom, bin mit Hank jagen. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, rufe Dich an, sobald ich angekommen bin._ Ich habe aber seitdem nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

Dean warf Sam einen Blick zu, der nachdenklich die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte.

„Das ist alles?", fragte er.

„Das ist alles."

„Und weiß jemand, wer dieser Hank ist oder wo diese Jagd stattfinden sollte? Was wollten sie jagen?", Dean blickte sie abwartend an.

„Wenn jemand irgendetwas wüsste, dann hätte ich euch ja wohl kaum gerufen, oder?"

Dean drehte den Kopf weg und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er hier überhaupt den Mund aufmachte.

„Sam, würdest Du sie bitte fragen, wen sie schon alles angerufen hat?", stieß er hervor.

Karen beugte sich in ihrem Sessel nach vorne.

„Hör mal, Freundchen. Steck Dir deinen Sarkasmus sonst wohin! Du weißt, dass Du es mir schuldest, mir meinen Sohn wiederzubringen! Und wenn es nur seine verdammte Leiche ist! Hast Du mich verstanden? Ich will ihn wenigstens begraben können!"

Bei den letzten Worten bröckelte zum ersten Mal ihre Fassade und sie blickte zur Seite. Ihm wurde klar, dass er im Grunde genommen gar nichts über Karen wusste - sie war eine vollkommen andere Frau geworden. Seit der Beerdigung hatte er sie nie wieder gesehen und dass sie ihn nach all den Jahren noch immer so sehr hasste, verursachte ihm erneut eine Gänsehaut, wenn er sie ansah.

„Ist Ihnen vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Dean damals alles getan hat, um Ihren Mann zu retten?", schaltete Sam sich in den Streit ein.

Dean fluchte erneut in sich hinein. Das konnte er nun wahrhaftig nicht gebrauchen – dass sein kleiner Bruder für ihn Partei ergriff.

„Ich gebe nicht alleine Dean die Schuld.", antwortete Karen bitter. „Euer Vater hat ihn dort alleine hingeschickt und er war noch nicht soweit. Für diesen Fehler musste mein Mann, mussten wir alle bezahlen."

Das war zuviel – Dean stand auf und ging zur Tür, die durch die Küche auf die Veranda führte.

„Sam, wir gehen!", rief er ihm im Gehen zu und trat nach draußen.

Ohne zu stoppen polterte er die Holzstufen hinunter und umrundete den Impala. Karen sollte sich seine Hilfe sonst wohin stecken! Er ehrte den Ruf ihres Mannes seit sieben Jahren und sie zog die Entscheidungen seines Vaters in den Dreck?

„Sam!", brüllte er, als sein Bruder ihm nicht folgte.

Er wartete einige Sekunden ungeduldig, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Auf halbem Wege kam Sam endlich heraus und platzierte sich vor ihm.

„Verdammt, was hast Du noch so lange da drin gemacht?", fuhr er ihn an. „Dich nett und höflich von ihr verabschiedet?"

„Dean-„

„Wir fahren!", er drehte sich um und lief wieder zurück zum Wagen.

„Sie hat angefangen zu weinen, Mann. Sie hat mich förmlich angebettelt, ihr zu helfen.", rief Sam.

Er stoppte.

„Sie hat geweint?", er runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Frau da drinnen hat geweint?"

„Ich glaube, sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Du einfach gehst."

„Dann hätte sie mich nicht wie einen verdammten Mörder behandeln sollen und Dad mit da rein ziehen!"

„Ich weiß!", entgegnete er. „Hör zu, sie hat sich entschuldigt."

„Nicht bei mir!"

„Sie sagte, sie hätte niemand anderen, den sie fragen kann. Ich soll Dir sagen, dass es ihr leid tut."

„Ja. Ganz sicher."

Dean glaubte ihm kein Wort. Diese Frau hatte sieben Jahre lang einen Hass gegen ihn aufgebaut – der würde ganz sicher nicht innerhalb eines Tränenausbruchs verschwinden.

„Wir können den Jungen nicht einfach hängen lassen. Egal, was vorgefallen ist. Das weißt Du.", versuchte Sam den Spieß umzudrehen.

„Verdammt!", aufgebracht schob er mit dem Fuß einige Schottersteine zur Seite und fluchte laut, um seinem Widerwillen Luft zu machen.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Bruder zu.

„Wenn wir das durchziehen, dann redest Du mit ihr. Ich werde kein Wort mehr mit der Frau wechseln."

„Okay.", antwortete er sofort.

„Verdammt noch mal!", er riss die Tür des Impala auf und ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz sinken. „Komm schon, wir fahren rüber zu Bobby!"

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 5 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 5

*

„Hey, Bobby!"

Sam vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und zog die Schultern hoch – Bobby hatte weiß Gott nicht mit ihrem Besuch gerechnet, denn er sah ziemlich verschlafen aus und blickte verwundert in die Gesichter der Brüder. Dennoch zog er die Tür ein Stück weiter auf, damit sie eintreten konnten.

„Hätte nicht damit gerechnet, euch so bald wieder zu sehen, Jungs.", sagte er zur Begrüßung. „Was ist los? Warum seid ihr extra hergekommen?"

„Wir hatten sowieso in der Gegend zu tun.", antwortete Sam, während durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer weiter ging. „Tut mir leid, wenn wir Dich gestört haben."

„Nah, ich hab grad meinen Schönheitsschlaf gehalten. Als ob der was bei mir nützen würde."

Er grinste und Sam lächelte kurz bis ein Blick auf seinen Bruder, der schlechtgelaunt die Couch ansteuerte, ihn wieder in die Realität katapultierte.

„Also, was brennt euch auf der Seele?"

„Kennst Du Karen Juhler?", fragte Sam.

„Ja, sicher. Ich habe mit ihrem Mann früher zwei, drei Mal zusammen gearbeitet, bevor er starb."

Bobby sprach dies ohne jeglichen Vorwurf oder Unterton aus, doch Sam bemerkte, wie Dean ihm einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf, bevor er sich schließlich auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Es geht ihr doch gut, oder?", hakte Bobby nach.

„Ihr schon, aber ihr Sohn ist verschwunden.", Sam setzte sich neben Dean und blickte diesen von der Seite an.

Sein Bruder saß mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkten Armen nach hinten gelehnt da und beobachtete Bobbys Reaktionen auf das Gespräch aufmerksam.

„Was ist?", fragte er, als Sam nicht weiter sprach.

„Sagst Du auch mal was dazu?"

Dean räusperte sich und setzte sich grade hin.

„Du weißt, dass sie nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen ist, oder?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass sie Dir nicht die Schuld für Rogers Tod in die Schuhe schieben dürfte. Aber leider tut sie es.", antwortete Bobby. „Was ist, hat sie Dir die Hölle heiß gemacht?"

„Na toll, jeder weiß über diese Sache Bescheid oder was?"

„Hör zu", Bobby blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Dein Vater, Roger und ich, wir drei sind am Anfang meiner Zeit als Jäger ab und an zusammen losgezogen. Damals war noch alles anders als heute, es gab so etwas wie Freundschaften unter Jägern – wir waren ja auch nicht so viele. Der Grund, weshalb ich weiß was damals vorgefallen ist, ist der, dass mir Dein Vater erzählt hat was passiert ist."

„Ja, Dad wusste ja auch so gut Bescheid!", stieß er hervor.

Sam wunderte sich, dass Dean seinen Gefühlen solch freien Lauf ließ – seit ihr Vater gestorben war, war es schwierig für ihn geworden, sein Verhalten einzuschätzen.  
Bobby sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an und Sam überlegte, ob er einfach weiter erzählen sollte, doch dann erhob sich ihr Gastgeber von seinem Sessel und ging zu einem Stapel Bücher in der Ecke neben seinem Schreibtisch.  
Kurz darauf reichte er Dean ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Sam erkannte nur jede Menge handschriftliche Notizen und beugte sich neugierig hinüber.

„Was ist das?", fragte Dean.

„Am Anfang habe ich manchmal Bericht über meine Jagd geführt. Jedenfalls bis es mir zu blöd wurde. Das ist der Bericht des ersten Falls, denn Roger und ich zusammen erledigt haben."

„Ein Succubus?"

„Lies weiter."

Dean überflog die Zeilen und blickte dann überrascht auf.

„Scheiße."

„Genau. Roger war nicht gerade der Geduldigste, wenn es um Recherche und gute Vorbereitung ging. Ich verdanke ihm eine verdammt hässliche Narbe auf meiner Schulter."

„Aber – warum hat Dad Dean dann zu ihm geschickt? Wusste er, dass Roger viel zu voreilig handelt?", fragte Sam.

Bobby zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe Deinem Vater damals gesagt, dass es unmöglich Deine Schuld gewesen sein kann, Junge. Hat er nicht mehr mit Dir über diese Sache gesprochen?"

Dean verzog das Gesicht und legte das Buch weg.

„Nein, hat er nicht.", er warf Bobby kurz einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Reden wir jetzt lieber über den Fall, okay? Joshua? So heißt der Kleine doch, oder?"

Sam sah, wie Bobby noch einmal den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder und nickte.

„Josh ist also verschwunden – aber weswegen hat Karen euch da mit rein gezogen, anstatt die Polizei einzuschalten?"

„Weil er mit einem Jäger namens Hank losgezogen ist und ihr nur eine Nachricht auf einem Zettel hinterlassen hat.", erklärte Sam.

„Kennst Du einen Hank, der öfter mal im Roadhouse rumhängen könnte?", fragte Dean.

„Mhm.", Bobby schob sein Cap etwas nach hinten und kratzte sich am Bart. „Ich kenne ein paar Typen namens Hank, aber ich glaube keiner von denen würde sich auf eine Jagd mit einem Jugendlichen einlassen."

„Hast Du irgendwelche Telefonnummern von denen?", fragte Sam.

Bobby lachte leise.

„Glaub mir, die Kerle rufe ich lieber selbst an.", er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Wollt ihr ein Bier, während ich an der Strippe hänge?"

„Ja, danke!"

„Ich bräuchte was Stärkeres als Bier.", murmelte Dean.

*

*

„Sicher, danke Officer.", Bobby legte auf und blickte die Brüder ernst an.

„Was?"

„Hank Numero Drei liegt drüben in Montana in der Leichenschauhalle der Gerichtsmedizin und wartet darauf, dass ihn jemand identifiziert. Ich denke, er dürfte unser Mann sein."

„Wie bitte?", Dean stellte die Flasche Bier weg und rutschte nach vorne. „Was haben sie Dir gesagt?"

„Nicht viel, Du weißt wie die sind. Aber sein Handy wurde in seinem Motelzimmer neben der Leiche gefunden und bisher haben sie wohl noch keine großen Anhaltspunkte, wer er ist. Der Cop fragte, ob ich kommen und ihn mir ansehen würde."

„Auf die Idee, seine Anruferliste im Handy abzuklappern, sind die wohl noch nicht gekommen, was?", frotzelte Dean.

„Sie haben ihn wohl erst vor Kurzem gefunden."

„Was ist, kommst Du mit?", fragte Sam.

„Natürlich.", gab Bobby zurück. „Hank Tokala war ein anständiger Mann, ich hatte gehofft, dass es von all den Typen nicht er sein würde."

„Tut mir leid, Bobby.", Sam stand auf und klopfte dem Älteren auf die Schulter.

„Fahren wir.", seufzte Bobby. „Bis nach Billings sind es gute fünf Stunden."

*

*

Die Gerichtsmedizin befand sich in einem alten Backsteingebäude im Ortskern der beschaulichen Stadt. Bobby hatte beschlossen, vorerst alleine hinein zu gehen und sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich bei der Leiche tatsächlich um seinen Freund handelte.

Dean wartete zusammen mit Sam im Wagen und beobachtete die Passanten, die während dieser Zeit zahlreich auf der Hauptstraße unterwegs waren.

„Siehst Du den Waschsalon da drüben? Mann, wir sollten eigentlich einen freien Tag haben und unseren Mist erledigen."

„Ich dachte Du hasst es, unsere Wäsche zu waschen?", fragte Sam.

„Darum geht´s nicht!"

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, worum es geht."

„Ach ja, Schlaumeier?", Dean warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu.

Dieser ließ sich nicht abschrecken und drehte sich ihm zu.

„Ja. Du sträubst Dich gegen den Fall, weil Karen Dich mies behandelt und Dich bei allen schlecht gemacht hat."

„Bist Du jetzt Sigmund Freud oder ´ne Tussi - oder was?"

Sam schluckte den Kommentar herunter und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Du versuchst die Sache mal neutral zu sehen? Wir haben einen toten Jäger und einen verschwundenen Jugendlichen. Da ich die weitere Kommunikation mit Karen übernehmen werde und Bobby weiß, dass Du keine Schuld an dem hast, was vor Jahren passiert ist, könntest Du aufhören, Dich wie ein zu unrecht Verurteilter zu verhalten und endlich logisch an den Fall rangehen."

Dean starrte ihn einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an und grinste dann.

„Wie lange hast Du die Rede schon geprobt?"

Sam zog den Mundwinkel zur Seite.

„Ich könnte das während der Fahrt schon mal im Geiste durchgespielt haben.", gestand er.

„Hab ich mir gedacht.", Dean lehnte sich zurück und blickte zum Eingang des mehrstöckigen Gebäudes. „Ich will mal hoffen, dass Bobby raus findet, in welchem Motel Hank abgestiegen ist."

„Was willst Du machen?"

„Mir natürlich das Zimmer ansehen und nach Hinweisen suchen, die uns zu Josh führen."

„Das Motelzimmer wird als Tatort abgeriegelt worden sein."

„Hat uns das schon jemals abgehalten, mhm?"

„Nein."

„Na also. Ich hol uns mal da drüben einen Kaffee."

Sam beobachtete, wie er die Straße überquerte und ein kleines Kaffee betrat.  
Er war froh, dass er zu seinem Bruder durchgedrungen war – zumindest hoffte er das. Mit einem unberechenbaren, von Zweifeln zerfressenen Dean konnte er nur schlecht umgehen und zog sich dann meistens zurück, da er nicht ständig mit ihm streiten wollte. Doch das war keine Lösung, das war ihm klar.

Er zuckte zusammen, als die Hintertür geöffnet wurde. Zum Glück war es Bobby, der sich mit blassem Gesicht auf den Rücksitz fallen ließ und erst einmal tief durchatmete.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 6 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 6

*

„Du hast gut gepokert.", sagte der Dämon und näherte sich der Hexe, die gerade dabei war eine Scheibe Brot von einem Laib abzuschneiden.

„Das war nicht schwierig.", gab diese nur zurück.

„Und was jetzt? Wann schlagen wir zu?"

„Nicht so voreilig.", die drehte sich um, blickte dem Dämon in die Augen und lächelte. „Wir warten. Wir werden uns Zeit lassen."

„Ich glaube noch immer nicht, dass es funktioniert."

„Oh, es wird funktionieren, ich habe es vorausgesehen. Ich habe alles gesehen. Ihre Leben sind miteinander verbunden. In dieser, wie in jeder anderen Realität."

Die Hexe platzierte das Stück Brot auf einem Teller und griff nach einem Glas, welches sie bereits mit Wasser gefüllt hatte. Ohne weiter auf den Dämon zu achten, verließ sie die Küche, öffnete die Tür zum Keller und schritt die alte Holztreppe hinunter. Unten angekommen durchquerte sie den großen, spärlich beleuchteten Raum und stellte die Lebensmittel auf einen kleinen Tisch, der neben einer massiven Eisentür stand.

Der Dämon tauchte aus dem Nichts neben ihr auf und sie drehte sich dem jungen Mädchen mit fuchsroter Löwenmähne und den katzenhaften, durchdringenden Augen, welches er besetzt hatte, zu.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein.", sagte sie.

„Ich will sie nur ein wenig erschrecken."

„Dafür wird später noch genug Zeit sein."

Sie drückte den Lichtschalter gleich neben der Eisentür und griff in ihre Hosentasche, wo sie einen Schlüssel zum Vorschein brachte. Als die Tür kurz darauf aufschwang, blinzelte ihnen das Mädchen ängstlich in eine Ecke gekauert entgegen.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Die Hexe griff sich den Teller und das Glas, betrat den Raum, auf dessen Boden mit Farbe ein großes Symbol gezeichnet war. Sie stellte die Gegenstände vor dem Mädchen ab.

„Ich bringe Dir Dein Mittagessen, was sonst?", antwortete sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Die Kleine kämpfte sich auf die Beine und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Ihr Blick schoss zu dem Dämon, der vor der Tür wartete und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Was soll das alles hier? Lassen Sie mich gehen! Meine Eltern haben kein Geld, sie haben die Falsche."

Die Hexe lachte lauthals und ihre Stimme hallte von den kahlen Wänden.

„Du glaubst, das hier ist eine Entführung mit einer Lösegeldforderung? Nein, mein Kind, das hier ist so viel mehr. Du bist Teil meines schwarzen Rituals und Du wirst hier nicht eher rauskommen, bis Du Deinen Zweck erfüllt hast!"

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und ihr Blick huschte von ihr zu dem Dämon. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und machte einige Schritte nach vorne.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Wer hat diese ganze Scheiße hier eingefädelt? Tom? Will er mir Angst machen? Ist das etwa ein schlechter Halloweenstreich?"

Der Dämon hob die Hand und beförderte sie zurück an die Wand. Sie schrie erschrocken auf und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Halte sie da.", gab die Hexe dem Dämon die Anweisung und trat näher an sie heran.

„Wie Du siehst, ist das hier kein Scherz. Hast Du so etwas schon einmal erlebt? Oder gespürt? Wir sind das pure Böse, meine Kleine. Du wirst dort verharren, solange Dich ihre Kräfte dort festhalten. Du bist nichts weiter als eine Puppe in unseren Händen. Du bist unsere Beute und wir sind die Jäger. Nur wird es noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir dich töten, denn Du bist noch für eine kleine Überraschung gut."

Sie drehte sich weg und ging zur Tür. Dort blickte sie sich noch mal um.

„Iss, damit zu bei Kräften bleibst. Wer weiß, wann Deine Zeit gekommen ist."

Der Dämon senkte die Hand und das Mädchen rutschte kraftlos zu Boden. Als die Hexe die Tür hinter sich schloss und das Licht im Raum ausschaltete, hörte sie das verzweifelte Schluchzen von drinnen und ein teuflisches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

*

*

„Was ist los, Bobby? Bist Du in Ordnung?"

Sam drehte sich zu ihm um – der Ältere sah nicht gut aus, scheinbar hatte ihm der Anblick der Leiche ganz schön zugesetzt.

„Hank ist der Tote… leider.", antwortete er. „Ich hab schon viel gesehen – aber das."

Sam zögerte und wusste nicht recht, ob er nachfragen sollte, doch zum Glück sprach Bobby von selbst weiter.

„Er ist regelrecht ausgeblutet. Aufgeschlitzt und ausgeblutet. Und der Cop meinte, vor seinem Tod wurde er noch brutal misshandelt."

„Das ist schrecklich."

„Ja."

Dean überquerte mit drei Kaffeebechern in einer Papphalterung die Straße und blieb an einem Laternenmast stehen. Sie beobachteten ihn und Bobby runzelte die Stirn.

„Was zum Henker macht er da?"

Dean entfernte etwas von dem Holzpfeil und näherte sich dem Wagen. Nur Sekunden später saß er auf dem Fahrersitz und platzierte den Kaffee auf dem Armaturenbrett.

„Und? Was hast Du erfahren, Bobby?", fragte er.

„Hank wurde übel zugerichtet. Sie haben mir abgekauft, dass ich selbst auch ein Bulle bin und ich habe erfahren, dass er im Motel 6 abgestiegen war."

„Mhm, ein Mann von unserem Kaliber. Schätze, das können wir uns auch noch leisten.", warf Dean ein. „Also, treffen wir uns dort?"

„Was hast Du da eigentlich mitgenommen?", fragte Bobby bevor er ausstieg, um zu seinem eigenen Wagen zu gehen.

„Oh das?", er hob das Blatt hoch. „Eine Suchanzeige. Hängt an jedem Straßenlaternenmast da draußen."

„Juliette Forster, Anfang 20, verschwunden vor zwei Tagen. Auf dem Weg vom Balletttraining nach Hause.", murmelte Sam, während er die Angaben las.

„Dachte, das könnte vielleicht mit Joshs Verschwinden in Zusammenhang stehen. Schade um das hübsche Ding, huh?"

„Dean, es bedeutet ja nicht, dass sie tot ist.", sagte Sam.

„Ja, ist mir schon klar. Das Schlimme ist, dass die Personen die auf Suchanzeigen landen in 90% der Fälle nicht mehr auftauchen oder bereits ermordet worden sind, oder?"

„Du solltest echt weniger fernsehen, Junge.", gab ihm Bobby den Rat. „Was ist, treffen wir uns am Motel und sehen uns den Tatort heute Nacht mal genauer an?"

„Alles klar, bis gleich, Bobby.", gab Dean abwesend zurück, der sich noch einmal die Suchanzeige durchlas.

Der Ältere stieg aus dem Impala und näherte sich seinem Wagen. Kurz darauf hatte Bobby den Parkplatz verlassen und Dean hatte den Motor noch immer nicht gestartet.

„Was ist, wollen wir nicht auch mal los?", fragte Sam.

„Ich hoffe echt, dass Josh und diese Julie hier nicht so enden wie Hank."

„Seit wann gibst Du schon auf, bevor ein Fall erst richtig angefangen hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Ach ja? Du hast Gefühle? Seit wann?", Sam grinste und nahm ihm das Blatt aus der Hand. „Jetzt fahr los, bevor uns Bobby noch das letzte Zimmer im Motel wegschnappt.

*

*

Karen Juhler atmete zufrieden durch, als sie die Kellertreppe hinter sich schloss und der Dämon ihr folgte wie ein Schoßhund.

„Du hast der Kleinen ganz schön Angst gemacht, das gefällt mir."

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in schwarz glänzende Augen.

„Wir sind vom selben Schlag, Meg. Und wir werden viel Spass haben, wenn unser Plan weiter so gut läuft. Siehst Du Dir mal an, was unsere Freunde so treiben?"

„Sicher."

„Aber Du kennst die Regeln – nicht eingreifen. Es wird sich alles von selbst ergeben."

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Karen. Ich weiß, wie man Schach spielt.", Meg grinste und es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis sich ihre Augen wieder normal färbten. „Ich seh Dich heute Abend."

Zügig verließ die zierliche Rothaarige das Haus und Karen blieb alleine zurück. Sie fühlte nichts als Hass in sich, wenn sie an Dean Winchester dachte. Daran, was er ihr genommen hatte und wozu er sie getrieben hatte.

Seit über fünf Jahren praktizierte sie nun die schwarze Magie, hatte sich mit Zauberern und Dämonen eingelassen um schließlich die perfekte Verbündete in diesem Dämon, der sich ihr als Meg vorgestellt hatte, zu finden. Sie wusste, dass das Wesen ebenfalls eine Rechnung mit den Winchesters offen hatte und es war sehr daran interessiert, mit den beiden Jungs ihre Spielchen zu treiben.

Karen hatte es genossen regelrecht mit ansehen zu können, wie in Dean die Schuldgefühle so übermächtig wurden, dass er am liebsten laut heraus geschrieen hätte als sie ihm gegen über gesessen hatte. Und Sam… Sam war nur ein gutmütiger, großer dummer Junge der versuchte, seinen Bruder vor sich selbst zu beschützen.

Die Brüder ahnten nicht, dass Josh seine Ferien in Florida genoss und dass sie ihnen lediglich etwas vorgespielt hatte. Sie und Meg hatten Hank im Roadhouse aufgegabelt und hierher geschleppt, um die Spur zu Juliette Forster zu legen.

Dieses Mädchen…

Sie und Dean waren in jeder Hinsicht dazu bestimmt sich zu treffen und ihr Leben miteinander zu teilen. Nicht nur in dieser Welt, sondern in allen anderen Parallelen die da draußen existierten. Welten, von denen normale Sterbliche keine Ahnung hatten.

Sie hatte sie gesehen – hatte gesehen, wie er und sie glücklich vereint waren. Wie sie das Böse besiegten und ein glückliches Leben führten.

Aber nicht hier, nicht in ihrer zerstörten Welt, in der ihr Roger sterben musste, in der sie alleine und verbittert voller Hass dazu getrieben war, sich zu rächen und ihm seine Seelenverwandte zu nehmen!

Karen lächelte kalt und freute sich schon auf den Moment, wenn Dean den Raum im Keller betreten würde.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 7 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 7

*

Meg näherte sich dem Eingang des Diners und lächelte böse, als sie Sam durch die Scheibe alleine an einem Tisch sitzen sah. Karens Worte, dass sie nicht eingreifen sollte, gingen ihr durch den Kopf und sie wischte sie beiseite.

Was dieser _Mensch_ ihr sagte und gedachte vorzuschreiben, war ihr vollkommen egal. Sie würde sich ihr niemals unterordnen.

Sie war hier in der führenden Position bei dieser kleinen Sache. Sie würde sich nur etwas zurückhalten, denn sie hatte andere Pläne mit den Winchesters. Für ihr Vorhaben kam Karens Plan gerade recht. Wenn das hier so laufen würde wie die Hexe es sich vorstellte, dann würde Dean schwer angeschlagen aus der Erfahrung herausgehen und es würde ihn noch mehr quälen, wenn sie ihren eigentlichen Plan in wenigen Wochen ausführen würde. Meg würde diese Chance nutzen, um Sam ein wenig zu studieren, seine Verhaltensweisen besser kennen zu lernen und wenn die Zeit reif war, würde sie sich seiner bemächtigen. Sie würde Dean dazu bringen, ihn zu töten. Erst dann würde er den angemessenen Schmerz erfahren, den er ihr zugefügt hatte, als er ihren Bruder getötet und sie in die Hölle zurück geschickt hatte.

Nach einem Moment der Genugtuung und Vorfreude setzte sie sich in Bewegung und betrat das spärlich besetzte Restaurant. Die Bedienung winkte ihr zu. Sie und das Mädchen das sie besetzt hielt, waren gute Freundinnen – also erwiderte sie das Winken und setzte ihr nettestes Lächeln auf.

„Ich bekomme das Gleiche wie immer, Sue.", rief sie durch das halbe Restaurant und erlangte somit Sams Aufmerksamkeit.

Oh ja, sie hatte eine gute Wahl mit der jungen Frau getroffen – Sam schien sofort Gefallen an ihr zu finden. Sie steuerte auf den jüngeren Winchester zu, der ihren Weg interessiert verfolgte, bevor er sich wieder auf verschiedene Blätter, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren, konzentrierte.

Selbstsicher ging sie an ihm vorbei und setzte sich direkt auf die Bank hinter ihm, sodass sie Rücken an Rücken saßen. Sie hörte, wie er seufzte und unruhig auf dem roten Lederimitat herumrutschte. Ohne zu zögern drehte sie sich auf ihrem Sitz um und blickte neben ihm über seine Schulter.

„Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?"

Er rutschte leicht zur Seite und drehte den Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

„Könnte man so nennen, ja.", antwortete er nach einem Moment.

„Ich bin Meggie.", sie streckte ihm ungeschickt die Hand hinüber und er ergriff sie.

„Sam."

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu Dir setze, Sam? Ich hasse es, alleine hier herumzusitzen."

„Ähm. Ich bin aber nicht alleine hier."

Er war überrascht – ihre Offenheit schien ihn zu verunsichern. Ein weiteres Merkmal, das sie abspeicherte. Er zu sein würde einen solchen Spass machen!

„Jetzt sag nicht, Du bist mit Deiner hübschen Freundin hier und ihr macht Urlaub oder so was.", sagte sie. „In dieser Gegend hier kann man doch nur Wandern oder Angeln. Das ist so langweilig! Gott, ich wünschte, ich würde in einer coolen Stadt wie L.A. wohnen - oder New York!"

Er schmunzelte.

„Du kommst von hier?"

„Mhm.", summte sie zustimmend, rutschte von der Bank, umrundete seinen Tisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Hab´ mein ganzes Leben hier verbracht und es ödet mich an."

Sue, die Kellnerin kam an den Tisch und platzierte drei Getränke vor Sam - sowie einen großen Eisbecher mit Schlagsahne vor Meg.

„Hier, bitte Sir. Und lass es Dir schmecken, Meggie.", sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin unauffällig zu.

„Danke.", antwortete sie.

Sam hatte Sue so gut wie gar nicht bemerkt - er beobachtete, wie Meg die Amarenakirsche von der Sahne fischte und ableckte. Innerlich führte sie einen Freudentanz auf.

„Drei Getränke, huh?", plapperte sie munter weiter. „Jetzt weiß ich es – Du bist verheiratet und ihr habt ein Kind! Was für ein Pech für mich!"

Sam lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, falsch geraten."

Er hatte angebissen. Sie lächelte und legte die Kirsche auf den kleinen Unterteller.

„Dann will ich weiter raten. Bist Du ein Cop?", sie zeigte auf die Ausdrucke. „Das wäre aufregend!"

Er schob die Blätter zusammen und schüttelte erneut den Kopf – Gott, er war so leicht zu durchschauen! Das hier war viel einfacher, als sie erwartet hatte.

„Nein. Ich bin nur auf der Suche nach Jemandem und habe diese Flugblätter draußen hängen sehen. Kennst Du das Mädchen zufällig?"

„Julie Forster? Klar! Ich kenne sie!", stieß sie hervor.

„Wirklich?", er legte die Unterarme auf den Tisch und beugte sich interessiert nach vorne.

„Bin mit ihr in dieselbe Schule gegangen. Wir haben aber nie was miteinander zu tun gehabt, sie war 2 Stufen über mir.", fing sie an zu erzählen, während sie ihr Eis löffelte und sich aus den Erinnerungen ihres Wirtskörpers bediente. „Ihre Eltern haben einen kleinen Laden hier in der Stadt."

„Und weißt Du, wo sie zuletzt gesehen wurde?", hakte er nach.

„Soweit ich weiß, im Tanztraining. Drüben in der Bakers Street.", sie seufzte. „Ich find´s echt schlimm, dass sie jetzt vermisst wird! Ich weiß, dass ziemlich viele Leute nach ihr suchen, jeder redet darüber."

Sie schob sich einen Löffel Sahne in den Mund und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen.

„Scheint ja wirklich schon das Stadtgespräch zu sein.", murmelte er und räusperte sich.

„Könnte man so sagen – Aber weißt Du was? Du bist ab sofort mein Stadtgespräch!"

Sie grinste und amüsierte sich darüber, wie er verlegen durch seine Haare fuhr und zur Eingangstür hinüber blickte.

„Also, mit wem bist Du nun hier?", fragte sie. „Kommt Deine Freundin gleich hier rein und macht eine Szene?"

Er lachte heiser und lehnte sich zurück.

„Nein. Keine Freundin."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie konnte sehen, wie eine sanfte Röte seine Wangen überzog. Sie zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und legte den Kopf schief.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass das hier nicht unser letztes Treffen war, Sam."

Sie schob sich einen weiteren Löffel voller Eiscreme in den Mund und fischte in ihrer Jackentasche nach einem Geldschein. Ohne Sam aus den Augen zu lassen erhob sie sich und legte die 5-Dollar-Note neben den Eisbecher.

„Ich muss wieder los.", hauchte sie. „Bye, Sam."

Sie drehte sich um und konnte förmlich seinen Blick auf sich spüren, während sie auf den Eingang zusteuerte.

An der Tür angekommen stieß sie fast mit Dean zusammen, der das Restaurant gerade mit diesem verdammten, alten Jäger Bobby Singer betreten wollte. #  
Sie hasste diesen Kerl und sein mit Fallen gespicktes Drecksloch von Haus. Sie riss sich jedoch zusammen und kicherte leise.

„Uups, Verzeihung!"

Schnell schlüpfte sie an den beiden Männern vorbei und warf im Weitergehen noch einmal einen Blick über ihre Schulter.  
Dean checkte ihr Hinterteil aus und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, bevor er sich losriss und endlich in das Diner hinein ging.

Meg lächelte und setzte ihren Weg fort – Männer waren so einfach zu manipulieren…

*

*

Dean näherte sich dem Tisch an dem Sam saß und stieß einen bewundernden Pfiff aus.

„Wow, hast Du dieses heiße Teil gesehen, Sammy?"

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Eisbecher und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist das denn?"

„Der gehört dem heißen Teil, das eben gegangen ist.", antwortete er.

„Niemals!"

„Doch. Ich schätze, ich bin gerade angebaggert worden.", er lehnte sich triumphierend zurück und grinste.

„Erzähl keinen Scheiß! Warum sollte sie den hässlichen Bruder nehmen, wenn sie jederzeit den Gutaussehenden haben kann?"

„Ha ha! Witzig, Dean."

Dean lachte überheblich und rutschte auf die Bank. Bobby nahm neben ihm Platz und schob den Eisbecher zur Seite. Der Ältere räusperte sich.

„Jungs, könnten wir uns vielleicht auf den Fall konzentrieren, anstatt über ´heiße Teile´ zu sprechen?", fragte er.

„Komm schon, selbst ein Mann in Deinem Alter muss zugeben, dass das Mädchen einsame Spitze war."

„Ein Mann in meinem Alter?", Bobby zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Nun war Sam es, der seinen Bruder auslachte. Auch der ältere Jäger schmunzelte und schob sein Cap weiter ins Gesicht, während er dem Jüngeren zuzwinkerte.

„Das Schöne ist, dass ich sogar etwas über dieses vermisste Mädchen von ihr erfahren habe.", sagte Sam, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Suchen wir jetzt das Mädchen oder Josh?"

Sam knurrte abfällig und schob seine Blätter wieder auseinander.

„Während ihr unsere Sachen in die Zimmer gebracht habt, habe ich mit der Bedienung gesprochen und den Inhaber an der Anmeldung gefragt, ob jemand Josh mit Hank zusammen gesehen hat, bevor er starb.", informierte Sam die Beiden.

„Und?", fragte Bobby und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk.

„Der Inhaber sagte, er kam alleine. Und die Bedienung hier hat ihn am ersten Abend mit einer Frau gesehen."

„Mit ´ner Frau? Der Kerl geht gleich ran, was?"

„Es ist gut möglich, dass sie seine Mörderin ist.", gab Sam zu bedenken.

„So wie Hank aussah, war das aber kein Mensch. Seine Verletzungen können nicht von einer Frau stammen."

„Manche Frauen können ganz schön zuhauen.", warf Dean ein und wurde dann wieder ernst, als keiner der Beiden wie erwartet reagierte. „Na schön. Nehmen wir also an, diese Frau war vielleicht kein Mensch. Dann wäre sie sehr wohl in der Lage, ihn zu töten."

„An was denkst Du?", fragte Sam.

„Ein Ghoul? Bobby, Du sagtest man hätte ihn aufgeschlitzt?"

„Ein Ghoul hätte seine Leiche irgendwo hin geschleppt und sich noch tagelang von ihm ernährt."

„Vielleicht wurde er gestört?"

„Von Josh?"

„Mhm. Was, wenn er dazu kam, als die Sache schon voll im Gange war und der Ghoul sich ihn, statt Hank geschnappt hat?"

„Das alles macht irgendwie keinen Sinn.", sagte Bobby. „Diese Wesen töten, um zu fressen. Sie lassen ihre Beute nicht zurück."

„Was, wenn es ein Ritualmord war?", warf Sam ein.

„Das könnte schon eher sein."

„Wir müssen in dieses Zimmer, sobald es dunkel wird. Wir müssen wissen, woran Hank gearbeitet hat – erst dann erhalten wir vielleicht einen Hinweis auf den Täter."

Die drei Männer blickten auf, als Sue mit dem Essen an den Tisch kam.

„Zwei mal Burger mit Fritten und ein Hähnchenbrust-Sandwich."

„Danke!", Dean griff sofort nach seinem Burger und nahm einen großen Bissen, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass die Bedienung noch immer am Tisch stand.

Mit vollem Mund sah er sie an und bemerkte, wie sie Sam einen kleinen Zettel reichte. Erst dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zum Tresen.

„Alter, was ist denn heute los?", fragte er. „Sie hat mich keines Blickes gewürdigt!"

Sam faltete den Zettel auseinander, steckte ihn dann weg und grinste.

„Was war das?", hakte Dean neugierig nach. „Bitte sag mir nicht, ihre Telefonnummer!"

„Nein, aber die Telefonnummer von Meggie, die gerade hier war. Du erinnerst Dich? Das heiße Teil!"

„Angeber!"

*

*

Julie saß wieder auf dem Boden und versuchte noch immer, sich zu beruhigen. Sie starrte auf die Scheibe Brot vor sich, die sie niemals anrühren würde. Das Wasser hatte sie bereits ausgetrunken, weil sie halb umkam vor Durst, aber das Essen konnte vor ihren Augen verrotten, wenn es sein musste.

Was war da gerade eben nur passiert? Wie war es möglich, dass sie jemand so an die Wand pressen konnte, dass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte? Und war das Mädchen das das getan hatte, nicht Meggie Prichard aus der Unterstufe gewesen?

„Das ist doch alles nicht wahr… es ist verrückt!", murmelte sie und stand wieder auf.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und begann, auf und ab zu gehen. Diese ältere Frau hatte von einem Ritual gesprochen – war deshalb dieses komische Zeichen auf den Boden gemalt? Was hatte es zu bedeuten? Und würden sie sie tatsächlich töten? Warum? Warum das alles und warum gerade sie? Würde sie hier wirklich sterben? In diesem Kellerloch? Und vor allem, wie würde sie sterben?

„Oh nein.", flüsterte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als ihr plötzlich die schlimmsten Mordszenarien durch den Kopf gingen.

Sie seufzte auf und blickte hinauf zu dem vergitterten, kleinen Fenster, das sich vor einem Lichtschacht gleich unterhalb der Raumdecke befand. Sie hatte bereits versucht, irgendwie hinauf zu kommen um das Glas vielleicht zu zerschlagen und um nach Hilfe rufen zu können – doch es befand sich zu weit oben.

„Lieber Gott, bitte hilf mir.", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand.

*

*

„Zehn Sekunden!", sagte Dean triumphierend und stieß die Tür zu Hanks Motelzimmer auf. „Ich werde immer besser."

Er steckte die Dietriche ein und schlüpfte unter dem Absperrband der Polizei hindurch.

„Los, rein mit euch, bevor uns jemand sieht.", drängte Bobby.

Drinnen angekommen zog Sam zunächst die Vorhänge zu, dann schalteten sie das Licht ein.

„Heilige Scheiße.", stieß Dean hervor, als er die blutverschmierten Wände und den Boden sah. „Jetzt verstehe ich, was Du mit „übel zugerichtet" meintest, Bobby."

Sam blickte sich um – nirgendwo konnte man persönliche Gegenstände von Hank entdecken.

„Die Polizei hat wohl alles mitgenommen...", murmelte er.

„Vielleicht nicht ganz.", sagte Bobby und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen Bart. „Ich habe Hank mal wegen ein paar Informationen besucht und er hatte seine wichtigsten Unterlagen immer gut versteckt."

Er ging zu einem Schreibtisch, der neben der Eingangstür in der Ecke stand und zog die Schublade auf – sie war leer. Dann griff er in die Schublade und tastete das obere Brett ab. Nichts.

„Verdammt."

Sam betrachtete den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand und ging darauf zu. Er griff unter die Sitzfläche und spürte etwas. Mit einem Ruck zog er einen gefüllten Umschlag hervor, der mit 2 Bändern Klebeband an der Unterseite befestigt gewesen war.

„Gut gemacht!", Bobby lächelte und nahm ihm das kleine Päckchen aus der Hand.

Zügig verteilte er den Inhalt über den Schreibtisch. Einige Zeitungsartikel und Ausdrucke kamen zum Vorschein, sowie handschriftliche Notizen und Fotos.

„Scheint, als wäre er wegen eines Geistes hier gewesen...", sagte Bobby.

Dean griff nach einem Foto, das etwas unter die restlichen Blätter gerutscht war.

„Scheiße..."

„Was?"

Er drehte das Bild zu ihm um.

„Ist das…?"

„Julie Forster."

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 8 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 8

*

„Also, was machen wir nun?", fragte Sam und legte ein Blatt zurück auf sein Bett.

Sie hatten alles, was sie in Hanks Zimmer gefunden hatten, mitgenommen und sich die Unterlagen genauer angesehen. Es sah so aus, als wäre Hank hier gewesen um einen Geist zu erledigen, der jeden Sonntag in dem Laden der Julie Forsters Eltern gehörte, sein Unwesen trieb. Darüber hinaus schien er aus irgendeinem Grund Interesse an Julie selbst entwickelt zu haben und Dean befürchtete, dass er eventuell der Grund für ihr Verschwinden sein könnte.

Aber warum? Das Foto das er gefunden hatte, war eindeutig heimlich von ihr aufgenommen worden.

„Wir werden morgen früh zu diesem Laden fahren und die Forsters befragen, was sonst?", er fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare.

Er war müde und diese ganze Sache hier war ihm zu hoch – keine Spur von Josh, Hank bestialisch ermordet. Warum hatte Hank ein Paparazzi-Foto von Julie Forster in seinen Unterlagen und worauf hatte er sich hier eigentlich eingelassen? Er bemühte sich zwar Karens Auftritt zu vergessen, doch all das arbeitete noch immer in ihm und es ärgerte ihn, dass sie keinen Schritt weiter kamen.

Er seufzte. Wenn er noch länger darüber nachdenken würde, dann würde sich ein Knoten in seinem Gehirn bilden, da war er sich sicher.

„Na gut, Jungs. Ich seh mir die Sachen noch mal an und dann werden wir morgen weitersehen.", sagte Bobby und erhob sich. „Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Bobby.", antwortete Sam, während Dean ihm nur zunickte.

Nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, begann Dean die Schnürsenkel seiner Schuhe zu lockern, streifte diese von den Füßen und streckte sich dann auf dem Bett aus. Sam verschwand im Bad und so schloss er die Augen und hoffte, dass er schnell einschlafen würde, bevor Sam noch einmal mit diesem verdammten Fall hier anfangen würde.  
Gerade als er das Gefühl hatte, in den Schlaf zu driften, hörte er wie Sam den Raum wieder betrat.

„Dean, kann ich Dich was fragen?"

„Was willst Du wissen?", entgegnete er und blinzelte müde.

„Nach der Sache mit Roger damals warst Du ziemlich angeschlagen, oder? Ich erinnere mich. Du warst krank."

Er knurrte und drehte sich zur anderen Seite, sodass er Sam den Rücken zukehrte.

„Nein Sam, war ich nicht. Schlaf jetzt."

Er hoffte, dass sein Bruder das Gespräch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht weiterführen würde, denn er war wirklich hundemüde und gereizt – kein guter Moment, ihn auf die Vergangenheit anzusprechen. Sam seufzte und Dean verzog das Gesicht.  
Wenn Sam nicht aufhören würde, nachzuhaken, würde er lieber im Impala schlafen, als jetzt noch einmal alles mit ihm durchzukauen. Zum Glück schien er zu kapieren, dass bei ihm heute Abend kein Durchkommen mehr war und murmelte nur noch ein „Nacht.", bevor Dean hörte, dass auch er sich endlich ins Bett legte.

*

*

Bobby schloss die Tür zu seinem Motelzimmer auf nachdem er zunächst noch einen Stopp bei seinem Wagen eingelegt und sich vergewissert hatte, dass er diesen auch abgeschlossen hatte.

Nachdenklich legte er den Umschlag mit Hanks Unterlagen auf sein Bett und ging weiter in Richtung des Badezimmers, als ihn eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel herumfahren ließ.

„Sie?"

Er erkannte die zierliche Rothaarige vom frühen Abend sofort und fluchte innerlich, weil er keine Waffe griffbereit hatte. Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne, aus der dunklen Ecke heraus.

„Ziemlich unaufmerksam für einen Jäger.", sagte sie. „Keine Salzlinien, keine Teufelsfallen – ich dachte, gerade Du würdest Dich für alle Eventualitäten wappnen."

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie ein Dämon sein musste und er warf einen Blick hinüber zu seiner Tasche wo sich alles befand, was er gegen sie einsetzen konnte. Sie durchschaute natürlich seinen Gedanken und lächelte, als sie ihre Kräfte auf ihn prallen ließ und ihn somit gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand schleuderte. Sie hielt ihn dort fest und kam weiter näher.

„Ich wette, das ist das letzte Mal, dass Du so leicht zu überrumpeln gewesen bist. Aber wer weiß…"

Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie sich das alte Telefon vom Nachttisch geschnappt und schlug ihn damit nieder. Bobby nahm nur noch wahr, wie er wieder auf dem Boden landete und der Dämon ihn auf den Rücken drehte, bevor alles schwarz um ihn wurde.

*

*

Sam klopfte erneut gegen Bobbys Zimmertür und wartete.

„Geh beiseite!"

„Vielleicht ist er unter der Dusche!"

Dean schob ihn unsanft weg und drehte den Türknauf.

„Offen.", sagte er und warf Sam einen besorgten Blick zu.

Sie betraten das Zimmer und das Erste was Sam auffiel war, dass das Bett unbenutzt war. Der Umschlag mit den Notizen lag darauf und Bobbys Tasche stand vor dem Fenster.

„Bobby?", rief Dean und ging weiter durch den Raum auf das Badezimmer zu.

„Hier liegt sein-„, begann Sam und ging in die Hocke.

Dann war Dean auch schon wieder da.

„Sein Cap.", beendete dieser den Satz. „Scheiße!"

Bobby war verschwunden – genau wie Josh. Und sie hatten nichts von alldem mitbekommen. Das Einzige was Sam beruhigte war die Tatsache, dass sich keine Blutspuren in seinem Zimmer fanden – anders als bei Hank. Dean trat wütend gegen das Bett und lief noch einmal das gesamte Zimmer ab.

„So eine Scheiße!"

„Beruhige Dich.", entgegnete Sam und erhob sich wieder.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Bobby ist weg! Spurlos verschwunden und ich soll mich beruhigen?"

„Es nützt nichts, wenn Du jetzt ausrastest!"

„Ich will aber ausrasten!", schrie er ihn an.

Sam starrte ihn an und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare. Er hatte keinen Nerv, jetzt mit Dean zu streiten und er hatte auch keine Antworten für ihn. Sie mussten jetzt ruhig bleiben und versuchen, eine Spur zu finden – was in Deans Gemütszustand jedoch schwierig werden dürfte.

„Setz Dich verdammt noch mal hin und lass mich nach Hinweisen suchen.", sagte er.

„Hier ist nichts!"

„Dann denk nach! Es muss was mit dem Fall zu tun haben. Bobby ist genauso spurlos verschwunden wie Josh.", begann Sam. „Wahrscheinlich waren es die Gleichen, die sich ihn geschnappt haben. Wir müssen jetzt einen klaren Kopf behalten!"

Dean funkelte ihn wütend an und Sam konnte sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete.

„Also, was tun wir?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

„Wir machen weiter wie bisher. Fahren zu dem Laden und befragen die Forsters."

„Und Du denkst, das bringt uns zu Bobby?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Hast Du etwas Anderes?"

„Nein."

*

*

Dean war noch immer stinkwütend als sie den Laden der Forsters erreichten. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich beruhigen sollte. Er war nicht nur sauer, sondern auch verzweifelt und am Ende seines Lateins angekommen. Diese ganze Sache hier war so verworren und Sam schien ihn die ganze Zeit zu beobachten, was das alles noch schlimmer machte!

„Könntest Du damit aufhören?", fuhr er ihn an.

„Womit?"

„Dich aufzuführen wie eine Glucke."

„Dann beruhige Dich endlich, Mann! Wenn Du ausrastest, werden wir Bobby auch nicht schneller finden."

Er schüttelte den Kop fund stellte den Motor ab. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Sam es schaffte, in ihrer Situation tatsächlich ruhig zu bleiben – zumindest äußerlich. Er war sich sicher, dass es ihm ebenfalls ganz schön an die Nieren ging, dass ihr momentan engster Vertrauter wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war.

„Gehen wir?", fragte er kurz angebunden und öffnete die Fahrertür.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite befand sich ein altes, dreistöckiges Gebäude. Im Erdgeschoss befand sich ein großes Schaufenster und über der Eingangstür prangte ein in Stein gehauenes „Forsters Hardware" – nur dass hier wohl schon seit Generationen keine Eisenwaren mehr, sondern Lebensmittel und Haushaltswaren verkauft wurden.

Sie betraten das Geschäft und gingen sofort durch zum Tresen, wo ein junger Mann gelangweilt in einem Magazin blätterte. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt, obwohl eine kleine Klingel an der Tür ihre Ankunft verkündet hatte.

„Entschuldigung?", machte Sam auf sich aufmerksam.

„Oh, guten Morgen.", er blickte auf. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ja. Ich bin Sam, das ist Dean. Wir sind hier, weil wir das hier in der Stadt haben aushängen sehen."

Er faltete die Suchanzeige von Julie auseinander und hielt sie ihm hin.

„Wissen Sie etwas von ihr?", aufgeregt stand er von seinem Hocker auf und sah sie an.

„Leider nicht. Zwei Bekannte von uns sind ebenfalls verschwunden und wir sind auch auf der Suche nach ihnen."

Der junge Mann seufzte und Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Sie ist meine Schwester. Und wir wissen leider rein gar nichts. Die Polizei ist auch ratlos. Es gibt keine Spur."

„Wissen Sie…", begann Dean und wartete.

„Ben.", stellte er sich vor.

„Ben, wissen Sie, ob Julie irgendwelche neuen Kontakte geknüpft hatte in letzter Zeit? Einen neuen Freund oder eine neue Clique?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, warum?"

Die Türklingel ertönte wieder und eine mollige, kleine rothaarige Frau betrat den Laden. Auch sie steuerte sofort den Tresen an und ihr Blick blieb an Julies Suchanzeige hängen.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein Eve.", antwortete Ben. „Aber die Beiden suchen auch nach jemandem und haben mich gerade gefragt, ob Julie vor ihrem Verschwinden irgend welche neuen Leute kennen gelernt hatte?"

Sie blickte an den beiden Winchesters hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin ihre beste Freundin. Sie wollte nach dem Tanztraining noch rüber zu mir kommen – ganz sicher hat sie keine anderen Pläne gehabt. Und sie hatte auch niemanden kennen gelernt. Wir wollten unsere Lieblingsserie weiterschauen.", Eve seufzte und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Das war unser Mädelsabend. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso das passiert ist!"

„Dieses Tanzstudio – können Sie uns zeigen, wo das liegt?", fragte Sam.

„Ja, sicher!", Eve nickte.

„Eine Frage noch.", Dean wandte sich an Ben. „Ist bei Ihnen im Laden in letzter Zeit etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert? Ich meine, ein Einbruch vielleicht oder verwüstete Regale? Etwas in der Art?"

„Nein.", Ben runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Ach, nichts.", er winkte ab. „Hätte ja sein können, dass es plötzlich ungewöhnliche Geräusche oder Temperaturschwankungen im Gebäude gab?"

„Sind Sie… wo kommen Sie noch mal her?"

„Manchmal kündigen sich solche Entführungen an, wissen Sie? Stalker, die vielleicht erst mal die Wohnungen oder wie in Julies Fall den Arbeitsplatz auskundschaften?", versuchte Dean sich eine Erklärung aus den Fingern zu ziehen.

„Oh, nein… also nichts dergleichen."

„Danke für die Auskünfte, Ben."

Sie verließen den Laden und Eve folgte ihnen nach draußen.

„Ihr Jungs seid mir ja lustig...", begann sie und stützte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wie bitte?", Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte auf sie hinunter.

„Ihr habt grade durch die Blume gefragt, ob Ben in dem Haus ´nen Geist bemerkt hat, oder?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Dean.

„Ihr wiederholt euch."

„Kennen Sie sich damit aus?"

„Na ja, ich interessiere mich für den Kram. Lese ziemlich viele Bücher über Übernatürliches. Geräusche, Temperaturschwankungen, verwüstete Zimmer? Klingt für mich nach einem Geist. Also, wer rückt mit der Sprache raus?"

Die Brüder warfen sich einen Blick zu und Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Okay…", Dean vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Sie verarschen mich nicht, oder?"

„Würde ich hier noch stehen, wenn ich euch verarschen wollte? Wenn ich helfen kann Julie zu finden, dann gehe ich mit euch sogar auf Geisterjagd!"

„Sie kennen uns doch gar nicht…"

Sie streckte ihnen die Hand hin.

„Ich bin Eve. Eve Gardener. Stadtbekannter Freak und Julies beste Freundin. Ihr kommt mir vertrauenswürdig vor und ich kann Menschen ziemlich gut einschätzen. Alles in allem: Ich mag euch und ich glaube, ihr könnt mehr ausrichten als diese Luschen von der Polizei, die einem nicht zuhören. Alles klar?"

Einige unendlich lange Sekunden starrten die Brüder sie einfach an, dann grinste Dean und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Ich bin Dean, das ist mein Bruder Sam."

„Gut, dann wäre das ja mal überstanden. Puh! Zum Ballettstudio also? Es sind es nur einige Minuten zu Laufen und auf dem Weg dorthin, will ich alles hören, okay? Was es mit dem Geist auf sich hat und was mit euren Freunden passiert ist. Endlich kommt mal Bewegung in die Sache hier!"

„Ich glaube sie ist wirklich ein Freak...", flüsterte Dean Sam zu, als Eve schon losgegangen war. „Aber irgendwie ist sie lustig, oder?"

Er grinste und Sam verdrehte die Augen, während sie ihr hinterher liefen.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 9 by Eirien_28

Kapitel 9

Julie beobachtete besorgt, wie sich die Brust des Mannes hob und senkte. In der Nacht hatten die zwei Frauen ihn hergebracht – seitdem war er nicht wieder aufgewacht.

Die Beiden hatten sich heftig gestritten. Meggie Prichard –sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass sie es war- musste ihn wohl ohne Zustimmung der anderen Frau, Karen - wie sie während des Streits erfahren hatte, mit hierher gebracht haben.

Es war surreal gewesen. Die Zwei hatten sie nicht beachtet, als wäre sie nicht anwesend, nicht wichtig. Als wüssten sie, dass sie nicht die geringste Chance hatte, etwas gegen sie auszurichten und bereits so verängstigt war, dass sie es nicht wagen würde, etwas zu sagen. Was inzwischen stimmte…

„_Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass Du es gewagt hast, ihn herzubringen!"_, hatte Karen die Jüngere angefaucht, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatten.

Julie hatte mit großen Augen verfolgt, wie Meggie den älteren Mann ohne Mühe herein geschleift und unsanft in eine der Ecken verfrachtet hatte.

„_Er sollte bei dem Ganzen nicht dabei sein._", entgegnete sie. „_Und ich habe das Problem aus der Welt geschafft. Sie werden sowieso kommen. Du solltest mir danken, dass ich ihn nicht getötet habe." _

„_Und warum hast Du nicht?"_, fragte Karen kalt.

„_Ganz einfach, weil er den Beiden etwas bedeutet."_, Meggies Züge hatte ein böses Lächeln umspielt. „_Was glaubst Du wie Dean leiden wird, wenn wir sie Beide vor seinen Augen töten, nachdem er es weiß?"_

Karen hatte gezögert und hatte den Älteren nachdenklich angesehen.

„_Er war mal unser Freund..." _

„_Kollateralschäden gibt es immer, Karen."_, hatte Meggie kalt erwidert.

Sie und Meggie tauschten Blicke aus und dann lächelte Karen ebenfalls.

„_Du hast Recht. Es ist sogar noch viel besser als der ursprüngliche Plan." _

Dann waren sie gegangen. Seitdem hatte Julie kein Auge mehr zugetan. Nach einer Weile, nachdem alles still geblieben war, war sie hinüber gegangen und hatte ihn auf die Seite gelegt. Hatte gehofft, dass er aufwachen und ihr sagen könnte, was hier los war. Doch bisher war er einfach nicht aufgewacht.

Sie schloss die Augen und zwang sich durchzuatmen, da sich schon wieder Tränen ihren Weg nach oben bahnten. Heulen würde nichts bringen.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht sein konnte, dass es so etwas nicht geben durfte, fing sie an zu glauben, dass es sich bei den beiden Frauen um Hexen handelte. Es war doch Zauberei, dass sie sie so einfach unter Kontrolle hatten, oder? Dass Meggie Prichard, die nicht mehr als 50 Kilo auf die Waage bringen konnte, einen Mann mühelos tragen konnte?

Sie zog die Knie an und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Und wer war dieser Dean? Wer war das, wegen dem sie und dieser Mann sterben sollten? Sie kannte keinen Dean.

Eine Träne entwischte nun doch und sie wischte sie weg.  
Vielleicht würde dieser Dean ihnen ja auch helfen können wenn er hier auftauchte? Oder kamen mehrere? Meggie hatte gesagt _´Sie werden sowieso kommen´_…

Vielleicht bestand noch Hoffnung?

*

*

Dean bemühte sich, der Quasselei von Eve zu folgen während diese noch immer den Weg vorgab und vor ihnen herlief.

„Julies Großvater hat das Gebäude damals gekauft und den Laden aufgemacht. Aber glaubt mir, da drinnen ist weniger los als auf einem Friedhof.", sie kicherte. „Also was ich meine ist, da drinnen spukt es ganz sicher nicht. Die Forsters wohnen da jetzt inzwischen schon in der dritten Generation, Ben und Julie haben ihre Wohnungen im Keller und ich habe schon tausend Mal bei ihnen übernachtet. Das Gebäude ist sauber. Wir haben früher, als wir noch jünger waren, einen Geist mit einem Ouija-Brett beschworen – nichts. Es hat nicht mal ein Vorhang geflattert. Nicht mal die Kerzen haben geflackert, versteht ihr?"

Sam seufzte hörbar und warf Dean einen genervten Blick zu.

„Und warum sollte unser Freund dann genau in dem Gebäude auf der Suche nach einem Geist gewesen sein?", fragte Dean. „Er hatte eine Menge Notizen bei sich."

„Weiß ich doch nicht! Ich kann euch nur sagen, dass er das falsche Gebäude erwischt hat. Ich fasse es nicht, dass es da draußen tatsächlich so was wie Geisterjäger gibt. Oh Mann, das ist aufregend!"

„Ist es noch weit?", drängte Sam.

„Oh – nein. Gleich da vorne. Da fällt mir ein – als ihr Ben gefragt habt ob er etwas bemerkt habt meintet ihr, Julie würde im Laden arbeiten, oder?"

„Wir hatten es angenommen.", antwortete Sam.

„Julie hat hier aber nicht gearbeitet.", sagte sie. „Jedenfalls nicht regelmäßig. Sie hat zwar manchmal ausgeholfen, aber sie studiert und gibt Tanzstunden in der Nähe des Ballettstudios."

„Wirklich? Vielleicht ist sie also auch auf dem Weg dorthin verschwunden?"

„Das könnte schon sein… manchmal ist sie nach dem Training dort noch mal kurz vorbei, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Aber die Polizei hat dort auch schon alles durchsucht."

„Mein Bruder und ich sind sehr gründlich. Vielleicht finden wir etwas, das die damals übersehen haben.", antwortete Dean.

Eve blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Denkt ihr vielleicht, dieser Geist ist ihr gefolgt?", fragte sie und machte große Augen.

„Unwahrscheinlich.", gab Sam zurück. „Geister sind meistens an bestimmte Orte gebunden, da ein Gegenstand sie noch hier in dieser Welt hält."

„Ehrlich?"

Sam nickte und Eve blickte ihn wissbegierig an, bevor sie sich endlich umdrehte und weiterging.

„Ich glaube sie steht auf Dich.", raunte Dean ihm zu und erhielt dafür einen schmerzhaften Boxer auf den Oberarm von seinem Bruder.

*

*

Julie schreckte hoch, als der Mann sich endlich rührte. In der nächsten Sekunde war sie bei ihm und stütze seinen Kopf, als er sich stöhnend mit geschlossenen Augen aufrichtete.

„Ganz langsam, Sir.", sprach sie auf ihn ein und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er die Augen aufschlug.

Es dauerte einen Moment und er sah sich zunächst im Raum um, bis ihm scheinbar bewusst wurde, was geschehen war.

„Sie sind Julie, oder?", fragte er sie und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, während er sich mit der Hand gegen die Schläfe drückte.

Sie nickte erstaunt.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ihre Familie sucht nach Ihnen. In der Stadt hängen überall Plakate."

Aufgeregt griff sie nach seiner anderen Hand, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.

„Und haben sie denn schon eine Spur? Bitte! Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie jemandem Bescheid gegeben haben, wo sie uns finden können!"

Er sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Tut mir leid. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand weiß, wo wir sind."

Enttäuscht blickte sie zu Boden.

„Julie, wissen Sie was hier los ist? Sind Sie in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geraten von denen Sie mir berichten sollten? Etwas, bevor Sie hier gelandet sind?", fragte er.

„Nein!", gab sie aufgebracht zurück und entzog ihm ihre Hand während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan, Sir. Ich war an diesem Abend kurz in meinem Studio und dann wurde ich plötzlich zu Boden gerissen und… und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht. Diese zwei Frauen, die mich hier festhalten… sie sind verrückt! Die wollen mich töten! Sie sind…", sie stockte und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Sie werden mir sowieso nicht glauben, wenn ich Ihnen erzähle was passiert ist."

*

*

Bobby verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen und bemühte sich das Mädchen zu beruhigen, indem er nun seinerseits nach ihrer Hand griff. Sie schien völlig außer sich vor Angst und Sorge – und er glaubte ihr, dass sie wahrscheinlich völlig unwissend in diese Sache hineingezogen wurde.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht erst mal genau was vorgefallen ist, mhm?", hakte er mit ruhiger Stimme nach und richtete sich etwas weiter auf. „Ich bin übrigens Bobby. ´Sir´ nennt man mich nur, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten mit der Polizei stecke."

Er schmunzelte und sie wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Meine Familie wird bestimmt wahnsinnig vor Sorge sein, oder?"

„Sie muss Sie sehr lieben."

Einen Moment lang herrschte betretene Stille, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Also, ich schätze mal, dass Sie bereits versucht haben, hier raus zu kommen, oder?"

Er quälte sich auf die Beine und schwankte kurz. Sie war sofort an seiner Seite und stützte ihn etwas. Er bemerkte das Symbol, das bis auf die Ecken des Raumes den Boden vollständig bedeckte. Er ging zur Tür und betrachtete es aus einiger Entfernung – er hatte es schon einmal gesehen…

„Die Tür ist verschlossen und das Fenster konnte ich nicht erreichen.", erklärte sie und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das wird auch nicht viel nützen.", gab er zurück und blickte hinauf. „Ganz sicher nur ein kleiner Lichtschacht mit Sicherheitsglas.", dann sah er sie wieder an. „Wer hält sie hier fest? Zwei Frauen, sagten Sie? Ist eine davon in Ihrem Alter, ziemlich dünn und hat rote Haare?"

Das junge Mädchen nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper.

„Das ist Meggie Prichard, ich kenne sie aus der Schule. Aber sie und diese andere Frau, Karen, sie haben irgendeine Art Kraft gegen mich ausgeübt."

Bobby glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Karen?", fragte er erstaunt nach.

„Etwa Ende Vierzig?", schätzte sie. „Sie hat ganz blaue, kalte Augen…"

Er drehte sich um und starrte auf die Metalltür – konnte das wahr sein? Was, wenn tatsächlich Karen hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckte?  
Wenn sie mit einem Dämon unter einer Decke steckte und Hank getötet hatte?  
Aber warum?

„Verdammt, was geht hier denn vor?", murmelte er in seinen Bart.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen – das Symbol war ein altes Hexensymbol… für ein Ritual, über das er einmal gelesen hatte. Aber was genau bewirkte es gleich noch mal?

Konnte Karen wirklich so verrückt sein sich mit einem Dämon einzulassen? Wofür? Rache? Hatte sie Dean zusammen mit Sam hierher gelockt? War Josh gar nicht verschwunden?  
Hatten sie ihn aus dem Weg geschafft, um den Druck auf Dean noch zu erhöhen?  
Aber warum das Mädchen? Wie passte sie in dieses Bild?

Dann verband sich alles als ihm wieder einfiel, was das Symbol bedeutete.  
Ihm wurde klar, warum Hank auf diese brutale Weise sterben musste und was folgen würde, wenn Karen es schaffen würde, Dean hierher zu locken.

Er musste unbedingt verhindern, dass Dean und dieses Mädchen zusammentrafen…

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 10 by Eirien_28

Kapitel 10

*

„Wann genau wurde sie denn zuletzt gesehen?", fragte Sam die junge Dame am Eingang des Tanzstudios.

„Es war schon recht spät.", antwortete diese. „Tracy, eine Freundin von ihr ging wenige Minuten zuvor und Julie wollte sich noch umziehen. Sie muss dann so gegen 21 Uhr das Studio verlassen haben. Da sie oft spät abends noch hier war, hatte sie einen Schlüssel und wollte abschließen."

„War das Gebäude verschlossen, als Sie morgens wieder herkamen?", fragte Dean.

„Ja. Es war alles in bester Ordnung.", versicherte sie und blickte die beiden betreten an.

„Keine Sorge Trish, die Zwei werden sie schon finden. Ihr könnt nichts dafür, wer hätte denn schon ahnen können, dass es jemand auf Julie abgesehen hat.", sagte Eve.

„Und die Polizei hat noch immer keine Spur?", fragte Trish.

Eve schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich zeige den Beiden noch Julies Studio und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Viel Erfolg."

„Danke!", Sam sah sich noch einmal um und dann folgten sie Eve aus dem Gebäude.

„Ich denke hier ist der Überfall nicht passiert.", sagte Dean und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Muss entweder auf dem Weg oder direkt in ihrem Tanzraum gewesen sein.", murmelte Sam.

„Dann haltet mal die Augen offen, Jungs. Wir können direkt rüber laufen. Kommt schon!"

Sam warf Dean einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu – Eve ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er wusste nicht warum, vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie keinen Schritt weiter kamen und Bobby weiß Gott wo festgehalten wurde. Ihm war klar, dass er für die Hilfe der kleinen Rothaarigen dankbar sein sollte, doch wenn sie nicht bald endlich eine Spur finden würden, dann würde er durchdrehen.

Nichts auf dem Weg zu Julies privatem angemieteten Tanzraum deutete darauf hin, dass sich der Überfall oder die Entführung auf offener Straße abgespielt hatte – keine Spuren im neben dem Weg befindlichen Sand oder verlorene Gegenstände, keine Reifenspuren.

Eve bog um eine Ecke die in eine kleine Gasse führte, wo sich linkerhand ein kleines Gebäude mit Holztür befand – Sam schoss sofort durch den Kopf, dass diese Tür weitaus einfacher zu knacken war, als die des großen Tanzstudios. Daher vermutete er, dass der Überfall eher hier stattgefunden hatte. Zudem bot die Gasse viel mehr Deckung.

„Ich hab den Schlüssel, manchmal haben wir hier auch schon Partys gefeiert.", erklärte sie und öffnete die Tür.

Die beiden Brüder traten ein und sahen sich aufmerksam um. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß – schätzungsweise 60-70 Quadratmeter. Eine der Wände war mit Spiegeln versehen und weiter hinten führte eine Tür zu einem kleinen Waschraum.

„Wie gesagt, die Polizei hat schon alles durchsucht."

„Können Sie das Licht für uns einschalten, Eve?", fragte Sam und nickte ihr zu, als sie der Bitte nachkam.

Dean fasste in die Innenseite seiner Jacke, zog seinen EMF-Messer hervor und schaltete ihn ein.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Eve und folgte ihm.

„Das ist ein Gerät zur Messung von Elektromagnetischen Feldern. Wenn ein Geist hier gewesen sein sollte, können wir die Restspuren damit eventuell aufspüren."

„Wow! Das ist so cool!", rief sie und ihre Stimme hallte in dem leeren Raum von den Wänden wider. „Echt Jungs, ich bin euer Fan!"

Sam war froh, dass sie in diesem Moment sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, denn er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Eve folgte Dean auf dem Fuße und behielt dabei aufgeregt die Anzeige des EMF-Messers im Auge, der jedoch nicht maßgeblich ausschlug.

„Nichts, der Raum ist sauber.", sagte Dean und steckte ihn wieder weg.

„Also kein Geist?"

„Nein."

„Wie schon gesagt wäre der Geist laut den Unterlagen unseres Freundes wohl eher an das Gebäude der Forsters gebunden.", sagte Sam.

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich seh mich mal hinten um.", Sam ging in den Waschraum.

In einer kleinen Kabine befand sich eine Toilette, draußen ein Waschbecken und ein Spiegel. Sorgfältig betrachtete er jede Ecke des Raumes und ging in die Hocke, um auch die Unterseite des Waschbeckens zu inspizieren. Dort sah er etwas Dunkles und ging näher. Unter dem Waschbecken war tatsächlich etwas befestigt worden. Er konnte nur nicht sehen, was genau. Er griff nach dem Gegenstand und löste die Klebestreifen mit einem Ruck.

„Dean!", schnell ging er zurück in den Tanzraum und hob es in die Höhe.

Dean kniff die Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist das? Ein Hexbag?"

„Ganz genau.", er näherte sich seinem Bruder und Eve.

„Was ist ein Hexbag?", fragte diese.

„Nun, sagen wir mal dass wir die Sache mit dem Geist abhaken können.", gab Dean zurück.

„Mit einem Hexbag können Hexen einen Zauber oder Fluch auf eine Person übertragen. Sobald sie das Gebäude betritt, wird er wirksam."

„Wie jetzt? Es gibt auch Hexen?", fragte Eve mit großen Augen.

„Glaub mir Schätzchen, Du willst gar nicht wissen, was da draußen alles existiert.", antwortete Dean und nahm Sam das kleine Säckchen aus der Hand. Kurzerhand öffnete er es und rümpfte die Nase. Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere kleine Knochenteile sowie Kräuter und getrocknete Pflanzen, zusammen mit einem schwärzlich-gelben Pulver, das zusammen gemischt worden zu sein schien.

„Ziemlich widerliches Zeug… riecht das nach-„

„Schwefel.", beendete Sam den Satz.

„Schätze, da hat jemand ne ganz üble Sache am Laufen."

„Was bedeutet das? Klärt mich mal einer auf?", Eve starrte den Inhalt des Hexbag angewidert an.

„Das bedeutet, dass es eine Hexe oder eventuell ein Hexer auf Deine Freundin abgesehen hatten. Und der Schwefel sagt uns, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich etwas Mojo von einem Dämon besorgt haben.", erklärte Dean.

„Mojo?"

„Hexen und Zauberer beziehen oder verstärken ihre Kraft oftmals dadurch, dass sie sich mit einem Dämon einlassen – einen Deal machen, sozusagen.", sagte Sam. „Das hier ist schwarze Magie für Fortgeschrittene, verstehst Du?"

„Dämon… Dämonen…", wiederholte Eve ungläubig und verharrte einen Moment. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir drei machen gar nichts.", begann Dean und schob sie auf die Tür zu. „Sam und ich werden ab hier wieder übernehmen. Es ist zu gefährlich, Eve. Sie können uns nicht weiter unterstützen."

„Aber-„

„Er hat Recht.", warf Sam ein und folgte ihnen zur Tür. „Lassen Sie uns weiterarbeiten und halten Sie weiter die Stellung bei den Forsters. Erzählen Sie bitte niemandem, was wir hier gefunden haben, wahrscheinlich würden sie uns nur die Cops auf den Hals hetzen, weil Sie Ihnen nicht glauben, okay?"

Eve nickte und blickte zu den Beiden hoch.

„Aber ihr gebt mir doch sofort Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas herausgefunden habt, oder?"

„Ehrenwort.", sagte Dean und lächelte. „Haben Sie Ihre Handynummer im Kopf?"

*

*

Zurück im Motel saß Dean brütend über den Unterlagen die sie in Hanks Zimmer gefunden hatten und versuchte noch immer, sich einen Reim auf die ganze Sache hier zu machen.  
Sam kehrte aus dem Bad zurück und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Denkst Du Hank war einfach nur auf der falschen Fährte oder was?", fragte Dean.

„Irgendwoher muss er ja die Idee mit dem Geist gehabt haben. Das Hexbag würde allerdings den extrem blutigen Mord an ihm erklären – vielleicht tatsächlich ein Ritualmord."

„Mhm. Denkst Du Bobby wurde ebenfalls mit einem Hexbag überwältigt?"

„Wir haben nicht gründlich genug in seinem Zimmer gesucht, oder?"

Dean stand auf und ging zur Tür. Kurzerhand ging er hinüber zu Bobbys Motelzimmertür und blickte sich um. Es war noch nicht ganz dunkel, doch glücklicherweise war niemand in der Nähe zu sehen.

Sam folgte ihm und hatte das Türschloss innerhalb weniger Sekunden geöffnet. Drinnen begannen sie, sich noch einmal gründlich umzusehen. Nach mehreren Minuten mussten sie jedoch feststellen, dass hier nirgendwo ein Hexbag zu finden war.

„Okay...", Dean atmete frustriert aus. „Scheiße, wir sind immer noch keinen Schritt weiter!"

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was jetzt, Sam!", fuhr er ihn an und verfluchte sich erneut, als er Sams Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut.", gab dieser zurück. „Ich fühle mich auch beschissen."

„Was ist, hast Du Karen schon mal angerufen und ihr einen Zwischenstand durch gegeben?"

„Nein."

Sam zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und begann nach einer Weile zu sprechen – offensichtlich war der Anrufbeantworter angesprungen.

Er informierte sie über den momentanen Stand der Dinge und in Dean wuchs erneut die Wut, weil sie im Grunde genommen gar nichts hatten und Karen ihn dafür wahrscheinlich noch mehr hassen würde.

„Lass uns was Essen gehen.", schlug er dann lustlos vor und ging voraus.

*

*

Bobby trat einen Schritt zurück und schob Julie hinter sich als er hörte, wie das Schloss der Tür geöffnet wurde. Kurz darauf trat das rothaarige Mädchen herein, gefolgt von - Karen Juhler.

„Ich fasse es nicht.", sagte er ungläubig und warf seiner Bekannten einen enttäuschten Blick zu. „Karen, was soll das?"

„Ganz ruhig, Bobby. Kein Grund sich aufzuregen.", antwortete sie beschwichtigend. „Es geht hier nicht um Dich."

„Oh, ich weiß worum es hier geht.", gab er wütend zurück. „Du und dieser stinkende Dämon, ihr habt Hank geopfert und nun willst Du Dich an Dean rächen. Aber das ist Wahnsinn! Du kannst nicht im Ernst darüber nachdenken, dieses Ritual durchzuziehen! Hast Du denn Dein letztes bisschen Verstand an den Dämon verscherbelt?"

Karen lächelte.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass Du gut bist Bobby. Nun weißt du also, was auf das Mädchen und Dean zukommt. Aber Du wirst nichts dagegen tun können."

„Überlege Dir gut was Du machst, Karen. Dafür wirst Du in der Hölle landen!"

„Ich habe keinen Deal mit ihr abgeschlossen.", antwortete sie triumphierend.

Bobbys Blick wanderte zu dem jungen Mädchen, das die Konversation mit einem süffisanten Lächeln verfolgte.

„Wer bist Du, dass Du Dir eine solche Chance entgehen lässt?"

„Ich bin nicht an ihrer Seele interessiert, Bobby. Und dass Du mich nicht erkennst tut weh, wirklich… dabei habe ich doch Deinen kleinen besten Freund auf dem Gewissen."

Er biss die Zähne zusammen als ihm klar wurde, dass dies der Dämon war, der Sam und Dean in sein Haus gefolgt war, als sie nach John gesucht hatten. Das Wesen hatte Rumsfeld getötet, bevor sie es in eine Teufelsfalle locken und letztendlich in die Hölle zurückschicken konnten.

„Wie hast Du es aus dem Loch nur wieder rausgeschafft?", knurrte er.

Der Dämon zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe Freunde in hohen Positionen. Außerdem war ich noch nie auf den Kopf gefallen, alter Mann."

„Genug geplaudert.", unterbrach Karen und verließ noch einmal kurz den Raum, um mit etwas zu Trinken und Essen zurückzukommen. „Es könnte noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Winchesters auf die richtige Spur kommen. Darum schlage ich vor, ihr macht es euch gemütlich, bevor die Show losgeht."

*

*

Nach dem Essen im Diner gingen die Brüder zurück in ihr Motelzimmer. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und sie hatten mehr Zeit als sonst üblich in dem Restaurant verbracht, was daran lag, dass Dean langsamer als gewöhnlich gegessen hatte. Sam war aufgefallen, dass er lustlos auf seinem Burger herumgekaut hatte und die Pommes fast gar nicht angerührt hatte – ein Zeichen, dass ihm die Sache mehr an die Nieren ging, als er zugeben wollte.

„Geht´s Dir gut?", fragte er, als Dean gerade die Tür öffnete.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sammy."

Klar, das war die Standartantwort und übersetzt lautete sie: Fang nicht schon wieder an in meinen Gefühlen herumzuwühlen und lass mich in Ruhe.

Sam seufzte und folgte ihm ins Zimmer.

„Ich meine ja nur, wenn Du darüber reden willst-„

„Will ich aber nicht. Worüber sollten wir reden, Sam? Mhm? Wir haben den ganzen Abend über diesen verdammten Fall geredet und Bobby ist immer noch verschwunden! Genau wie Josh und dieses Mädchen! Wir kommen nicht weiter und ich will jetzt nur noch meine Ruhe."

„Wir finden Bobby."

„Natürlich finden wir Bobby!", gab er genervt zurück und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Lass es für heute gut sein. Okay?"

Wortlos ging Sam zu seinem eigenen Bett und setzte sich Dean gegenüber.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Sam."

„Wie sehe ich Dich denn an?", er runzelte die Stirn.

„Als wäre ich ein Baby, das jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbricht!"

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht!"

Dean stieß die Luft aus. „Oh doch."

„Hör zu – ich will mit Dir über die Sache von damals reden, okay? Gestern Abend hast Du abgeblockt und ich weiß, heute bist Du noch mieser drauf. Aber ich will doch nur genau wissen, was zwischen Dir und Dad nach Rogers Tod vorgefallen ist. Ich sehe doch, dass es Dir nicht gut geht."

„Nein.", gab sein Bruder kurz angebunden zurück, was Sam mit einem Blick gen Decke kommentierte. „Mach mich nicht wütend, Mann.", fügte Dean darauf hinzu.

„Es macht aber mich wütend…"

„Ich will jetzt nicht streiten."

„Dann rede mit mir."

„Nein!", Dean stand auf und ging zum Badezimmer.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ihr mich viel früher als erwartet abgeholt habt. Du warst ziemlich angeschlagen! Das war das erste Mal, dass Du während einer Fahrt hinten auf dem Rücksitz geschlafen hast. Dad hat fast eine Woche lang kein Wort mit Dir gesprochen!", platzte es aus ihm heraus und Dean stoppte.

„Und, was willst Du jetzt hören?", kommentierte er monoton, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Dean, verdammt! Komm schon, hilf mir die Lücken zu füllen. Weder Du, noch Dad haben mir damals gesagt, warum ihr mich aus dieser Schule rausgerissen habt! Ich weiß noch, dass ich mir verdammt noch mal Sorgen um Dich gemacht habe. Dad hat Dich nicht mal angesehen obwohl es Dir noch tagelang dreckig ging! Danach hat er uns noch härter als sonst beim Training ran genommen und Du hast mich mit ´ner Ausrede abgespeist."

Dean drehte sich nun endlich wieder um und sah ihn an.

„Super, Sam! Ich glaube, ich habe ein paar Mal zu heftig was gegen den Kopf bekommen, denn ich kann mich nicht so detailliert an alles erinnern. Danke, dass Du die alten Wunden wieder aufreißt!"

„Hör auf auszuweichen, Mann."

„Warum ist das so wichtig für Dich, huh? Das ist Jahre her! Warum Karen mich so sehr hasst, weißt Du doch! Was zwischen Dad und mir vorgefallen ist, ist vorbei. Vergangenheit! Er hat sich wieder eingekriegt, er hat ne Woche geschmollt und dann hatte er wieder etwas, für das er mir die Schuld geben konnte!"

„Aber es ist nicht okay, dass er das alles auf Dir abgeladen hat. Genau wie Karen. Sie sollte die Wahrheit erfahren!"

„Du wirst ihre Meinung nicht ändern können! Roger und ich, wir haben es beide versaut, okay? Ich hatte Glück, habe überlebt. Er nicht. Jetzt hasst sie mich. Dad hat nie nach der Wahrheit gefragt! Ende der Geschichte.", er funkelte Sam wütend an. „Weißt Du, ich verstehe Dich echt nicht! Erst predigst Du mir, ich soll die Sache neutral sehen, die Scheiße mit Karen vergessen und aufhören, mich wie ein Schuldiger aufzuführen. Und jetzt fängst Du wieder davon und von der Sache mit Dad an!"

„Weil ich weiß, dass Du das nicht abstellen kannst! Du grübelst die ganze Zeit darüber nach, das sehe ich Dir an!"

„Dann hör auf mich unter die Lupe zu nehmen, Mann! Ich kann damit umgehen!"

Sam verfolgte, wie Dean sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging.

„Was machst Du?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ich muss hier raus!"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Dean die Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Schwer atmend starrte Sam auf den Türknauf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe – Er würde wiederkommen, oder?

Dann hörte er, wie Dean den Motor des Impala startete und losfuhr.  
Scheiße, er hatte es zu weit getrieben. Warum konnte er sich manchmal auch nicht zurückhalten?

„Na toll.", murmelte er und seufzte.

Wahrscheinlich würde Dean heute Nacht nicht mehr auftauchen…

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 11 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 11

*

Wütend ging Dean auf seinen Wagen zu, riss die knarrende Tür auf und ließ sich hinter das Lenkrad sinken.

Warum konnte Sam nicht ein einziges Mal aufhören, ständig nachzufragen und zu bohren? Konnte er ihn nicht in Frieden lassen? Warum akzeptierte er nicht wenn er ihm sagte, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte?

Ohne weiter zu zögern steckte er den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und startete den Motor. Kurz darauf befand er sich auf der Hauptstraße und fuhr durch die Stadt, die zu dieser Uhrzeit wie leergefegt zu sein schien.

Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu beruhigen und er fühlte sich dumm, weil er Sam gegenüber so aufbrausend reagiert hatte und ihm damit noch mehr Grund gegeben hatte, seinerseits in Rage zu geraten aber er war es satt, ständig für alles Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

Er verfluchte diesen Fall, diese Stadt, alles hier! Hätte Karen nicht angerufen, wäre diese Sache nie wieder ans Tageslicht gekommen und Sam hätte nicht angefangen in der Vergangenheit zu wühlen.

Ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, fand er sich plötzlich vor dem Laden der Forsters wieder und stoppte den Wagen.  
Die Schaufenster des Hauses waren dunkel, doch oben in einer der Wohnungen brannte noch Licht.

Kurzerhand stieg er aus dem Impala, überquerte die Straße und schlug den Weg ein, den sie am Nachmittag zusammen mit Eve zum Tanzstudio genommen hatten. Vielleicht hatten sie noch etwas in Julies kleinem Studio übersehen? Vielleicht würde er noch etwas finden, wenn er sich erneut in Ruhe umsah?

Während er durch die Nacht ging schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was die Familie momentan durchmachte. Seufzend fasste er in seine Jackentasche und zog sein Handy hervor. Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen, einfach so aus dem Motel zu stürmen. Sollte er Sam anrufen?

Fast hatte er das Gebäude mit Julies Tanzraum erreicht und es klingelte gerade das vierte Mal, als Dean im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er beendete den Anruf und steckte sein Telefon wieder weg, während er die Augen zusammen kniff, um in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

Ja, tatsächlich konnte er weiter vorne vor dem Haus eine Person sehen, die nur auf ihn zu warten schien.  
Als er weiter lief, drehte sie sich um und ehe er sich versah, rannte die Gestalt los.

„Hey!", rief er und zog seine Waffe.

Im spärlichen Licht der Straßenlampen konnte er ausmachen, dass er eine Frau verfolgte - und sie war verdammt schnell. Nach einigen Metern bog sie ab und als Dean stoppte, die Pistole hoch nahm und dann um die Ecke trat, war sie verschwunden.

„Verdammt!", flüsterte er.

Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur Panik bekommen? War hier nachts unterwegs und hatte vermutet, dass er ihr etwas antun wollte?

Doch dann sah er sie wieder, etwas weiter weg stand sie im Schein einer Lampe und starrte ihn an. Sie wollte, dass er ihr folgte!  
Im nächsten Augenblick drehte sie sich um und lief wieder los.

„So eine Scheiße…", murmelte er und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf.

Er durfte sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Sein Handy fing in der Tasche an zu klingeln und er fischte es während des Laufens heraus.

„Hey Dean. Du hast gerade-", meldete sich Sam und klang bedrückt.

„Sam, hör mir zu!", unterbrach Dean ihn außer Atem. „Ich war bei Julies Tanzstudio. Vor ihrem eigenen Unterrichtsraum habe ich jemanden gesehen, eine Frau. Ich verfolge sie."

„Wo bist Du?", fragte Sam alarmiert.

Dean sah sich um und entdeckte ein Straßenschild.

„Immer noch in der Bakers Street. Hausnummer… 68. Sie rennt in Richtung Westen…"

„Bleib stehen, Dean! Das ist zu gefährlich! Warte auf mich! Ich bin schon unterwegs!"

Dean dachte gar nicht daran, stehen zu bleiben. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren! Er bog um eine weitere Ecke und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf, als ihn etwas an der Stirn traf und ihn zu Boden schickte.

Sofort kippte er nach hinten und der Aufprall nahm ihm den Atem. Das Handy rutschte ihm aus der Hand und schlitterte über den Asphalt. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er blinzelte heftig, während er sich die freie Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf presste.

Sein Angreifer ließ eine Holzlatte oder etwas ähnliches neben ihm auf den Bodenbelag fallen und kam näher. Noch bevor sich seine Sicht geklärt hatte, stieg ihm die Person mit dem Fuß auf das Handgelenk seiner rechten Hand, in welcher er die Waffe hielt.

Mit einem Aufschrei reagierte sein Gehirn wie erwartet: die Hand öffnete sich und die Waffe entglitt ihm, wo sie sofort von seinem Gegner aufgehoben wurde.

Endlich erkannte er, dass die Frau die er verfolgt hatte, ihn niedergeschlagen hatte. Wiederum eine weitere Sekunde später wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte – in dem Restaurant. Sie war diejenige, die Sam angebaggert hatte. Sie richtete den Lauf seiner Waffe auf seinen Kopf und lächelte.

„Hallo Dean."

*

*

„Dean!", rief Sam, umklammerte sein Telefon und lauschte mit pochendem Herzen den Geschehnissen.

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Das Handy musste seinem Bruder weggerutscht sein, doch die Verbindung war nicht beendet worden – verdammt, warum hatte er nicht auf ihn gewartet?

Wie erstarrt bemühte er sich, alles in sich aufzunehmen, was er hören konnte.

*

*

Dean starrte sie erschrocken an. Woher kannte sie seinen Namen?

„Endlich erwische ich Dich mal alleine. Ich hätte Sam heute schon des Öfteren kalt machen können. Aber Dich? Du bist selten unvorsichtig."

„Wer bist Du?", fragte er und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Unten bleiben!", befahl sie und lud die Waffe durch, was ihn inne halten ließ.

„Also, kennen wir uns?", hakte er nach.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und ihr Blick wurde eiskalt.

„Ich bin etwas enttäuscht, dass mich keiner von euch erkennt. Wir hatten doch so viel Spaß miteinander. Ich meine, es muss Dich doch unglaublich erregt haben, mich an einen Stuhl zu fesseln und mich in die Hölle schicken zu können, obwohl ich euch die Wahrheit gesagt habe, mhm?"

Nun war ihm klar, wer vor ihm stand.

„Meg."

Nun lächelte sie wieder.

„Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für Dich.", sagte sie und hob die Hand.

Er spürte, wie er über den Asphalt gezogen und dann in die Luft gehoben wurde. Sein Rücken kollidierte mit einer Wand und nach einem kurzen, stechenden Schmerz im Nacken verlor er das Bewusstsein.

*

*

Sam presste sein Telefon so fest an sein Ohr, dass es schmerzte. Er hatte jedes Wort der Beiden mit angehört – Meg!

Er lauschte weiter und hörte Schritte, dann schien jemand Deans Handy vom Boden aufzuheben.

„Hi Sam.", hörte er kurz darauf und zuckte zusammen.

„Meg, ich schwöre Dir, wenn Du ihm was antust, dann bringe ich Dich um!", presste er hervor.

„Wir beide wissen doch, dass das Schwachsinn ist, Sammy. Du kannst mich nicht töten.", sie lachte leise. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss Deinen Bruder mit jemandem bekannt machen."

„Meg!", rief Sam, doch dann vernahm er nur noch ein Krachen und ein Knacken bevor die Verbindung getrennt wurde – der Dämon musste Deans Telefon zerstört haben.

Erst jetzt kam Leben in ihn. Er sprang auf, schnappte sich seine Jacke und seine Waffe, dann riss er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und rannte nach draußen.

Er brauchte einen Wagen! Er musste zur Bakers Street! Sein Blick fiel auf Bobbys Auto, auf welches er zügig zuging…

*

*

Meg zerquetschte das Telefon mit ihrem Fuß und wandte sich dann dem älteren Winchester zu.

Karen würde ausflippen, wenn sie ihn ebenso wie Bobby Singer anschleppte – aber ansonsten hätten diese Idioten wahrscheinlich noch Tage gebraucht, um auf ihre Spur zu kommen. Und sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum nächsten Vollmond.

Außerdem wollte sie endlich ihren Spaß haben. Sie wollte Julie Forster töten! Karens kleiner Zwischenruf in die Unterwelt war ihr gerade recht gekommen, eine hübsche kleine Ablenkung. Es war so einfach gewesen – Karen hatte diesen Jäger, Hank, zusammen mit ihrem Sohn im Roadhouse aufgegabelt und hatte ihn mit dem Fall aus dieser parallelen Welt geködert.

Er hatte ihr abgekauft, dass ein Geist im Haus der Forsters sein Unwesen trieb und dass Julie Forster der Auslöser war - was nur hier in ihrer Realität leider nicht der Fall war. Nachdem er das Mädchen aufgespürt, ihre Gewohnheiten ausgekundschaftet und ihnen somit den Weg geebnet hatte, hatten Meg und Karen ihn im Zuge eines alten Hexenrituals geopfert und damit einen Bruchteil ihrer dämonischen Kraft auf Karen übertragen. Gerade genug, um der alten Hexe das zu ermöglichen, was Dean und Julie bevorstand.

Meg lächelte erneut. Sie war gerne bereit gewesen, etwas von ihrer Macht für das Vorhaben zur Verfügung zu stellen – aber was sie selbst bald vorhatte war so viel besser. Wenn sie soweit war und Sam in ihrer Gewalt haben würde, erst dann würde der Spass mit ihm und Dean so richtig beginnen.

Das hier war sozusagen nur ein kleines, sehr befriedigendes Vorspiel…

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 12 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 12

*

Sam knackte Bobbys Wagentür und machte sich daran, die Zündung kurzzuschließen – er wusste, dass er dafür Ärger von ihrem väterlichen Freund riskierte, doch momentan war ihm das egal.

Einen Moment später sprang der Motor an und Sam raste in Richtung des Tanzstudios los. Es würde nur wenige Minuten mit dem Auto dauern und er hoffte, dass er noch rechtzeitig da sein würde bevor Meg Dean wegschaffen konnte.

Sein Herz raste, als er das Straßenschild der Bakers Street im Schein der Straßenlampen erkannte. Konzentriert fuhr er weiter, bis er ungefähr an der von Dean genannten Hausnummer angekommen war. Schnell verließ er den Wagen und bewegte sich westwärts, wie von Dean angegeben.

Dann entdeckte er das zerstörte Handy nicht weit vor ihm, im hohen Gras blitzte etwas auf und er identifizierte es als Deans Waffe.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es ihm.

Aufgeregt sah er sich um, doch nichts regte sich um ihn herum. Es herrschte eine Totenstille und er war allein. Er war zu spät gekommen – Meg hatte seinen Bruder verschleppt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er suchen sollte.

*

*

„Hörst Du das?"

Bobby richtete seinen Blick nach oben und Julie ging näher zu ihm hinüber, als sie Angst erneut erfasste. Sie hörte, was da oben vor sich ging. Nach einem Poltern waren die beiden wieder in einen entsetzlichen Streit ausgebrochen. Bobby hatte ihr inzwischen erklärt, um wen – bzw. eher um was – es sich bei den beiden handelte und sie war noch nicht ganz über die Tatsache weg, dass es dunkle Mächte wie Dämonen tatsächlich gab. Doch wie sonst sollte man sich die Fähigkeiten erklären, die die beiden hatten? Der ältere Mann hatte sie versucht zu beruhigen und inzwischen war sie froh, dass er bei ihr war. Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass auch er sie nicht vor den Beiden beschützen konnte.

„Sie bewegen etwas…"

„Als würden sie Möbel rücken."

Julies Herz klopfte ihr erneut bis zum Hals und als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte fing sie an zu zittern und trat zurück an die Wand.

„Bobby, was sollen wir denn nur tun?"

Er warf ihr einen nervösen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf – auch er wusste nicht, was sie tun konnten.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Meg trat herein. Sofort spürte Julie die Kraft, die sie auf sie ausübte und mit der sie sie stärker gegen die Wand presste. Bobby wurde seinerseits unsanft gegen die nächste Wand befördert und stöhnte auf.

„Es geht los!", verkündete der Dämon und kam auf Julie zu.

„Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas-«, presste Bobby hervor und dann erstarb seine Stimme, als Meg sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder?", rief sie und lief auf ihn zu. „Du kannst nicht wirklich so dumm sein zu versuchen, mich ohne irgendwelche Vorkehrungen zu exorzieren? Ich dachte, Du wärst ein erfahrener Jäger, Bobby."

Der ältere Mann starrte sie wütend an und rang nach Luft. Julie beobachtete angespannt, wie sie vor ihm stehen blieb und den Kopf schief legte.

„Und dann auch noch den Gleichen zu verwenden, wie letztes Mal… lernt ihr denn gar nichts dazu?"

Sie griff in seine Haare und zog den Kopf nach hinten. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie an seiner Kehle entlang und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut floss dort heraus, wo sie ihn berührt hatte.

Bobby presste die Augen zu und Julie schnappte panisch nach Luft. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie etwas tun konnte – sie würde ihn doch nicht töten? Nicht hier, vor ihren Augen?

„Noch ein solcher Versuch und ich schneide Dir wirklich die Kehle durch, so wie eurem Freund Caleb, okay?"

Plötzlich stieß sie ihn nach vorne. Er landete auf dem Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Julie zuckte zusammen, als Megs Blick wieder auf ihr landete, der Dämon lächelte und mit zuckersüßer Stimme weitersprach.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

*

*

Als Dean wieder zu sich kam wurde ihm als erstes bewusst, dass es warm war. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in die züngelnden Flammen eines Feuers, das in einem Kamin brannte. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Nacken schmerzte. Die Position in der er sich befand, machte die Sache nicht gerade angenehmer - er saß auf einem Stuhl, die Arme hinter der Lehne gefesselt.

Schnell sah er sich in dem Raum um – er war alleine. Seine Beine waren mit einem raufaserigen Seil an die Füße des Stuhls gebunden und so wie es sich anfühlte, hielt auch ein Stück des selben Seils seine Hände gebunden, denn es bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter als er versuchte, seine Handgelenke herauszuziehen.

„Scheiße.", fluchte er leise.

Er war in einem Wohnzimmer und befand sich exakt in der Mitte des Raumes. Die Möbel hatte jemand zur Seite gerückt. Zuerst blickte er an die Decke, doch als er nichts entdeckte, sah er auf den Boden und erkannte ein Symbol – der Stuhl befand sich exakt im Zentrum davon.

Was hatte Meg vor? War das hier die Rekonstruktion ihres eigenen Exorzismus in Bobbys Haus, oder was?

Sein Blick fiel auf ein Eisen, das im Feuer lag. Hoffentlich hatte der Dämon nicht vor, das Teil zu benutzen. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Schmerz, als diese dreckigen Waldschrate ihm einen glühenden Metallstab in die Brust gerammt hatten und ihm fast das Auge ausgebrannt hatten.

„Du bist wach, wie schön!", erklang eine unerwartete Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte den Kopf um zu sehen, um wen es sich handelte.

Als die Person in sein Blickfeld kam klappte ihm vor Erstaunen der Unterkiefer herunter.

„Karen?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Richtig. Und bevor Du wieder heroisch versuchst, Dir irgendeine Erklärung aus den Fingern zu saugen. Nein, ich bin nicht besessen. Ich habe die ganze Sache hier aufgezogen und Du bist mir mit Deinen lächerlichen Schuldgefühlen direkt ins Netz gerannt."

„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst Du?"

Sie kam näher und stellte sich zwischen ihn und das Kaminfeuer.

„Davon, dass Du mir meinen Mann genommen hast! Meine Liebe, mein Leben! Und Du sollst den gleichen Schmerz empfinden, wie ich! Du sollst spüren wie es ist den Menschen zu verlieren, den man über alles liebt!"

Hasserfüllt starrte sie ihn an und Dean ließ ihre Worte einen Moment sacken, bevor er antwortete.

„Wenn Du Sam auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann gnade Dir Gott.", drohte er ihr.

Sie lächelte grimmig.

„Ich rede nicht von Sam, Du Vollidiot. In wenigen Minuten wirst Du erfahren, was Dir in diesem Leben entgangen ist! Und es wird Dich mehr quälen, als Deinen Bruder zu verlieren!"

Dean hätte beinahe aufgelacht – ihm den Bruder zu nehmen war das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren könnte, dessen musste Karen sich doch bewusst sein. Aber er war auch erleichtert, dass Sam scheinbar nicht auf der Abschussliste dieser Irren stand.

„Also.", begann er. „Da Du ja scheinbar ganz wild darauf bist, mir Deinen Plan zu erläutern, schieß los. Was hast Du mit Meg zu tun? Dir ist bewusst, dass sie ein Dämon ist, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich. Sie ist mir eine große Hilfe. Sie hat all das hier erst möglich gemacht."

„Sich mit einem Dämon einzulassen ist ja wohl das Dümmste, was Du jemals tun konntest."

„Ach, meinst Du?", erklang Megs Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Dean drehte sich erneut etwas zur Seite.

Er sah, dass sie jemanden vor sich her schob und erkannte im nächsten Moment, dass es Julie Forster war, die verzweifelt ihre Hände um Megs Arm klammerte, den sie um ihren Hals gelegt hatte und sie somit im Schwitzkasten hielt.

„Lass sie los!", forderte Dean.

Der Dämon stieß die Junge Frau nach vorne, wo sie unsanft zu Deans Füßen auf dem Boden landete.

„Ist das nicht ein schönes Bild, Karen?", frotzelte Meg und richtete ihre Hand auf Julie, die zur Seite gezogen und gegen den Sims neben den Kamin gedrückt wurde, wo sie wie festgenagelt sitzen blieb und den Dämon ängstlich ansah.

Dean biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ Karen und Meg nicht aus den Augen, die sichtlich zufrieden näher kamen.

„Darf ich euch miteinander bekannt machen?", sagte die Ältere. „Julie, das ist Dean Winchester. Der Mann, dem Du Deinen Tod zu verdanken hast."

*

*

Sam raufte sich verzweifelt das Haar und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun konnte. Hier stand er nun, mit nichts als der Gewissheit, dass Dean und wahrscheinlich auch Bobby sich in der Gewalt von Meg befanden.

Schwer atmend zog er sein Handy hervor und suchte in seinem Adressbuch nach Ellens Telefonnummer. Es war mitten in der Nacht, doch er hoffte, dass sie die Bar noch geöffnet hatte und rangehen würde.  
Nach einer unendlich scheinenden Weile nahm endlich jemand den Hörer ab.

„Ja?", knurrte eine männliche Stimme verschlafen in den Hörer.

„Ash?"

„Wer zum Teufel ist da und reißt mich mitten in der Nacht aus meinem Schönheitsschlaf? Ich hasse Dich!"

„Ich bin es, Sam! Sam Winchester!", stieß er hervor. „Ich wollte mit Dir sprechen!"

„Mit mir? Warum wählst Du dann verdammt noch mal Ellens Nummer und nich´ meine?", fragte dieser undeutlich und gähnte.

„Weil ich die nicht habe! Ich brauche Deine Hilfe!"

„Ruf mich morgen wieder an, wenn ich nüchtern bin."

„Nein! Nein!", Sam hätte ausflippen können. „Ich brauche jetzt Deine Hilfe, sofort!"

Ein Seufzen erklang auf der anderen Seite.

„Um was geht es?"

„Dean ist verschwunden – ein Dämon hat ihn irgendwo hin gebracht und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich suchen soll! Du musst für mich die Anzeigen dämonischer Aktivitäten in einer Stadt checken, okay?"

„Ist Dir klar, dass ich dazu gerade null Bock habe? Und außerdem funktioniert die Sache nicht wie eine Satellitenortung, Du Vollidiot."

„Ash, ich bezahle Dich dafür, spendiere Dir so viel Bier wie Du willst, aber Du bist meine einzige Hoffnung, okay?"

„Mhm."

Herrgott, er sprach mit Engelszungen auf den Kerl ein und er blieb so ruhig wie ein Faultier!

„Ash, bitte!", stieß er verzweifelt hervor.

„Schon gut, Mann. Wo steckst Du gerade?"

„In Billings, Montana. Dean wurde in der Bakers Street angegriffen."

„Billings, Bakers Street. Alles klar. Gib mir 3 Stunden."

„3 Stunden?", wiederholte Sam ungläubig.

„Hey Mann, wie gesagt, das ist nicht grade so als würdest Du ´ne verdammte Handyortung machen und ich werde es auch nicht auf einen haargenauen Bereich eingrenzen können, aber ich geb´ mein Bestes, okay?"

„Klar – danke Ash.", gab Sam enttäuscht zurück und beendete das Telefonat.

3 Stunden! In 3 Stunden konnte Dean bereits tot sein.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 13 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 13

*

Dean verstand nicht was hier vor sich ging und blickte Julie mit großen Augen an. Wovon sprach Karen nur? Sie musste tatsächlich den Verstand verloren haben. Er kannte Julie doch überhaupt nicht…

In der Zwischenzeit ging Meg weiter zum Feuer und holte das Eisen hervor. Ein Symbol glühte in hellem Gelb und als sie es hochhielt und betrachtete, spritzten kleine Funken in die Luft.

„Was hast Du vor?", presste Dean hervor und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

Statt einer Antwort drehte Meg sich zur Seite und drückte das Metall auf Julies Oberschenkel, wo die Hitze innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen den Stoff ihrer Trainingshose wegbrannte und sich in ihre Haut und ihr Fleisch fraß. Julie schrie gequält auf und Dean riss an seinen Fesseln, bevor der Dämon das Eisen endlich wegnahm und sich von der jungen Frau entfernte, der inzwischen die Tränen über das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht liefen.

„Du verdammtes Miststück!", entfuhr es ihm und er beobachtete, wie sie das Metall zurück ins Feuer legte. „Lass sie gehen!"

„Du bist auch gleich dran, keine Sorge.", sagte Karen und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sie.

„Warum tust Du das, Karen?", fragte er. „Du kannst nicht so von Rache und Kummer zerfressen sein, dass Du das einem unschuldigen Mädchen antust?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist…"

„Du entführst sie, hälst sie hier gefangen und brandmarkst sie weil Du denkst, dass wir irgendetwas gemeinsam haben?"

„Ja, genau!", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Ich kenne sie nicht!", stieß er hervor. „Ich kann verstehen wenn Du Dich an mir rächen willst. Okay! Aber lass sie da raus! Wie würden Josh oder Roger über das denken, was Du hier tust?"

„Wie kannst Du es wagen, seinen Namen in diesem Zusammenhang auch nur auszusprechen?", fuhr sie ihn an und kam näher.

„Es war ein schrecklicher Unfall, Karen. Es ist Jahre her und es tut mir leid!"

„Ich will nichts mehr davon hören!", schrie sie ihn an und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete, bis der erste Schmerz vergangen war, bevor er sie wieder ansah.

„Ich will nichts mehr hören.", wiederholte sie warnend und trat zurück.

Meg griff sich erneut den Metallstab.

„Seid ihr endlich fertig?", fragte sie gelangweilt.

Als Dean sich ihr zuwandte sah er gerade noch, wie sie das Eisen auf seinen nackten Unterarm presste, bevor der Schmerz einsetzte und ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Der Dämon schien es zu genießen und drückte das Symbol noch fester in die dampfende Wunde, bevor sie es schließlich endlich wegzog und den Stab achtlos zurück ins Feuer warf.

„Na, wie fühlt sich das an? Das war ein verspäteter Gruß aus der Hölle!", hörte er ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Nichts ist vergleichbar mit dem was Du mir angetan hast, als Du mich zurückgeschickt hast! Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Du eine Vorstellung davon bekommst!"

Der Schmerz hatte ihn noch in seiner Gewalt, sodass er mehr damit beschäftigt war zu Atem zu kommen und auf sein wild pochendes Herz sowie den gleißenden Schmerz in seinem Arm zu achten, als dass er antworten konnte. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch und ihm war übel.

Auf der anderen Seite hörte er Karen irgendwelche Worte murmeln. Ohne Zweifel ein Zauber den sie über ihn legte.

Er stieß die Luft aus seinen Lungen und öffnete die Augen – alles drehte sich und er blinzelte gegen den Schwindel an. Nach einem Moment klärte sich seine Sicht und er sah, wie Meg nun auf Julie zuging, die sich noch immer nicht rühren konnte.

„Nein! Bitte!", stieß diese unter Tränen hervor.

Meg zog sie von dem Kaminsims weg und stieß sie in den Kreis, der das Symbol in dem auch Dean sich befand, umschloss.

„_Claudere! Incipere!"_, rief Karen in diesem Moment.

„Was tust Du?", rief Dean, während Julie sich die Hand auf die verbrannte Stelle presste und auf dem Boden sitzen blieb.

„Jetzt beginnt es gleich.", antwortete die Hexe nur und verließ mit Meg den Raum.

*

*

„Bist Du in Ordnung? Geht es?", fragte er.

Julie blickte kurz zu ihm auf.

„Wir werden sterben, oder?", fragte sie.

Sie wusste nicht was mit ihr los war, ihre Nerven spielten nicht mehr mit. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Bein schmerzte so sehr, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen.

Es war soweit… sie hatten es angekündigt. Nun war er hier und jetzt würde sie sterben.

„Hör zu, ich habe keine Ahnung was diese Verrückten vorhaben!", stieß er leise hervor. „Steh auf und versuch hier raus zu kommen! Geh schon!"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis seine Worte zu ihr durchdrangen, zu sehr hatte die Panik sie im Griff. Sie sah sich um – auf der rechten Seite erkannte sie die Küche, dort musste der Flur zur Haustüre sein.

Aber sie konnte ihn nicht zurücklassen…

„Was ist mit Dir?"

„Sie können jeden Moment zurück sein! Jetzt geh schon!"

Julie zog sich an dem Stuhl hoch und blickte ihn an.

„Nein, wir gehen zusammen!", beschloss sie.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen begann sie, den Knoten um seine Handgelenke zu lösen, doch vor lauter Aufregung wollte es ihr nicht recht gelingen. Ihr Herz klopfte gegen ihre Brust und ihr Bein pochte mit jedem Schlag, doch sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, einen Menschen bei diesen Beiden zurückgelassen zu haben!

„Verschwinde endlich, sie kommen zurück!", raunte er ihr zu.

Tatsächlich näherten sich Schritte. Endlich schaffte sie es, das Seil herauszuziehen und er bewegte die Armgelenke, damit sich die Schlaufen weiter lockerten.

„Geh jetzt!", sagte er angespannt und zog die Hände nach vorne. „Ich komme klar! Geh!"

„Da ist noch ein Mann im Keller!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt.

„Bobby!", seine Augen wurden groß und ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht. „Ich hole ihn! Geh jetzt endlich!"

Sie zögerte noch einen Moment und dann lief sie in Richtung Küche los. Nach zwei Schritten traf sie jedoch auf einen unsichtbaren Widerstand und taumelte zurück.

„Was machst Du denn? Geh!", sagte er leise, während er seine Beine befreite.

„Ich kann nicht!", flüsterte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich kann nicht weiter!"

Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden und er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.

„Das Symbol."

Auch sie sah zu Boden und erkannte, dass sie am äußeren Rand des großen Kreises stand. Erneut versuchte sie, die Linie zu übertreten, doch es ging nicht.

„Wie kann das sein?", stieß sie hervor.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern blickte an ihr vorbei und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. Julie schoss herum und sah, wie die beiden Frauen den Raum wieder betraten.

Sie schoben einen kleinen Wagen vor sich her, auf dem sich mehrere Gegenstände und ein großes Gefäß mit Flüssigkeit befanden. Dean griff nach ihrem Oberarm und zog sie hinter sich, während er nach vorne trat.

*

*

Sam fuhr die Gegend ab, konnte jedoch nirgendwo eine Spur von Dean entdecken. Den Impala hatte er vor dem Laden der Forsters stehen sehen. Inzwischen war fast eine Stunde vergangen und er wusste, dass er in den kommenden zwei Stunden durchdrehen würde.

„Komm schon! Du musst hier irgendwo sein!", murmelte er und bog in die nächste Straße ein.

Es gab mehrere noch beleuchtete Häuser und er entfernte sich immer weiter von der Bakers Street, wo er Dean verloren hatte. Verzweifelt seufzte er und fuhr an den Straßenrand, wo er wütend mit der flachen Hand auf das Lenkrad schlug.

„Verdammt!"

Hätte er Dean nicht so in die Enge getrieben, wäre er jetzt nicht in Megs Gewalt! Er hätte ihn nicht alleine aus dem Motel gehen lassen dürfen – wäre er doch nicht so ein Sturkopf! Wenn Dean etwas zustoßen sollte, wäre ihr Streit ihre letzte Unterhaltung gewesen... Das durfte nicht sein. Er musste Meg finden!

„Nein!", sagte er zu sich selbst und atmete tief durch. „Ich werde Dich kriegen, Du Miststück!"

Entschlossen wendete er den Wagen und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Motel.

*

*

Dean betrachtete aufmerksam die Gegenstände auf dem Wagen. Kräuter, Knochenteile, andere Flüssigkeiten und Pulver in kleinen Schälchen.

„Euer Versuch zu fliehen gerade eben war extrem unterhaltsam.", sagte Meg und grinste. „Als ob wir euch die Möglichkeit geben würden, einfach so abzuhauen."

Er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und sie erwiderte diesen herausfordernd.

„Was tust Du?", richtete er die Frage an Karen.

„Das Ritual fortführen.", gab Karen sachlich beherrscht zurück und schüttete eine der Flüssigkeiten in den großen Behälter.

Dean fluchte innerlich. Er hasste Hexen und er hasste diese verdammten Rituale. Sie hatten schon genügend Opfer im Laufe ihrer Zeit als Jäger aufgefunden und eins wusste er – sie starben immer extrem brutal und blutig.

„Was für ein Ritual?"

„Das habe ich Dir doch schon erklärt.", sagte sie nur und warf einige getrocknete Kräuter hinein.

„Dann erklär es mir noch mal!", forderte er gereizt.

„Nicht nötig. Du wirst gleich alles aus erster Hand erfahren.", antwortete Meg und kam näher. „Na, wie fühlt man sich, wenn man in so einer Falle sitzt? Ich hätte Dich bei der ersten Gelegenheit in Chicago kalt machen sollen, als wir auf euren Daddy gewartet haben. Erinnerst Du Dich?"

„Willst Du jetzt Erfahrungen austauschen oder sollen wir gleich zur Sache kommen?", entgegnete er und funkelte sie mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Nur zu."

„Wenn ich hier raus bin werde ich Deinen hässlichen Arsch aufspüren und Dich kalt machen. Ich beende, was ich Dir das letzte Mal versprochen habe! Ich werde Dich töten!"

„Das würde ich wirklich gerne erleben… das wäre ein netter Trick. Es gibt nur ein klitzekleines Problem, oder? Der Colt befindet sich nicht mehr in eurem Besitz."

„Ich finde ihn!", stieß er entschlossen hervor.

Sie lachte.

„Mein Vater würde den Colt nie wieder in Deine Hände gelangen lassen. Du hast nicht die leiseste Chance, ihn zu finden."

„Warten wir es ab!"

„Ich bin fertig.", verkündete Karen und Meg lächelte ihn böse an.

„Bringen wir erst mal dieses Kapitel hinter uns. Und dann sprechen wir uns noch mal, wenn ich das nächste aufschlage, okay?", sagte der Dämon und trat zurück.

Karen begann etwas zu flüstern und in dem großen Behälter zu rühren. Dean drehte sich um und sah Julie an, die mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Stuhl stand und ihn Hilfe suchend ansah.

Doch auch er hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt geschehen würde…

*

*

Julie lauschte dem Gespräch des Dämons mit Dean, während sie weiter beobachtete, wie die Hexe immer weitere Dinge in die Flüssigkeit warf. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm – die Art von Filme, die sie zu Halloween zeigten, von denen man wusste, dass die Handlung nicht real sein konnte und die man nicht ernst nahm.

Aber das hier, das war ernst. Ihre Schmerzen waren real, genau wie ihre Angst und die Panik, die sie nicht mehr loslassen wollten.

Dean kam weiter auf sie zu und sie sah zu ihm hoch. Er hatte eine Vergangenheit mit diesen beiden Frauen, aber egal was es gewesen sein mochte, sie hatte nichts damit zu schaffen.

Die Hexe murmelte immer weiter und dann wurde ihre Stimme plötzlich wieder lauter.

„_Aperire!"_

Mit einem Mal drehte sich alles und Julie spürte, wie sie etwas zu Boden zog. Die Brandwunde fing wieder heftiger an zu Schmerzen und als sie zusammensackte und neben Dean auf dem Parkett landete erkannte sie, dass das Symbol auf seinem Arm in hellem Gelb aufleuchtete.

*

*

Dean knickten mit einem Mal die Beine weg und er landete auf dem Bauch. Benommen blieb er liegen – alles um ihn herum drehte sich und mit einem Mal durchzuckte ein Schmerz seinen gesamten Körper.

Er schloss die Augen, als ihn eine Welle von Emotionen überrollte. Bilder drängten sich in seinen Geist und ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, überrollten sie ihn wie eine gewaltige Flut an Erinnerungen. Nur, dass es nicht seine waren.

Er sah Julie, ihr Haar wehte im Wind und ein verführerischer Duft streifte seine Sinne, während sie ihn anblickte und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihn zu küssen. Das Bild wechselte – er sah erneut, wie er und Julie sich küssten, irgendwo auf offener Straße. Dann änderte sich die Szene wieder: Er und sie saßen zusammen an einem Tisch, ein kleiner Pavillon, um sie herum überall Kerzen.

Immer schneller drängten die Bilder in sein Bewusstsein, jedes begleitet von einem stechenden Kopfschmerz.

Eine neue Situation: Er betrachtet sie, wie sie neben ihm liegt, schlafend auf einer Couch, dann eng umschlungen, zusammen vor einen großen Kaminfeuer, zusammen liegend im Schnee…

Die Reihe der Bilder schien endlos doch dann wurden sie langsamer bis die letzte Vision schließlich zeigte, wie sie ein kleines Baby in seine Arme legte und ihm glücklich zulächelte.

Er fühlte sich stolz und zufrieden, im Reinen mit sich selbst. Er wusste, dass es seins war – sein Kind. Seine kleine Tochter…

Die Schmerzen die ihn nach dieser Vision durchfuhren rissen ihn in die Realität zurück und er spürte, wie er zitterte. Das Symbol auf seinem Arm brannte wie die Hölle, doch was ihn noch mehr irritierte und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte waren die Gefühle, die er plötzlich empfand. Es schien ihm, als hätte jemand seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt – seine Emotionen waren in den Vordergrund gerückt und es war ihm unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Als er sich atemlos aufrichtete fiel sein Blick auf Julie, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Die Bilder, die er gerade gesehen hatte drängten zurück in seine Erinnerung und er wollte sie am liebsten in seine Arme nehmen und sie an sich drücken, ihren Körper nah an seinem spüren...

„Nein.", stieß er plötzlich hervor.

Das war nicht er! Das waren nicht seine Erinnerungen! Nicht seine Gefühle! Er stand unter einem Zauber!

„Dean…", Julie nahm seine Hand.

Als sich ihre Finger berührten überkam ihn ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl und er drohte zu vergessen, was um sie herum vorging.

„Es hat funktioniert!", hörte er Megs erfreute Stimme und riss sich von Julies Anblick los.

Er war völlig überfordert und musste seine Gedanken ordnen...

„Bring sie wieder runter.", sagte Karen. „Dann kümmerst Du Dich um Sam."

Ehe Dean bewusst wurde was geschah, hatte der Dämon das Symbol betreten. Meg zog Julie hoch und verließ mit ihr den Raum, während Karen vor dem Kreis stehen blieb und ihn ansah.

„Julie! Wo bringt sie sie hin?", fragte er.

Die Hexe lächelte.

„Keine Frage danach, was Meg mit Sam vor hat? Mhm?"

Dean schluckte und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. In seinem Innern tobten die Gefühle – Hass auf Karen und Meg, Sorge um Sam, das unstillbare Verlangen zu erfahren was mit Julie gerade passierte, was der Dämon mit ihr anstellte, wo er sie hinbrachte, wie es ihr ging.

„Schon gut, Dean. Du musst mir nicht antworten. Du bist jetzt verwirrt, das ist verständlich. Erinnerst Du Dich an meine Worte?"

„Was?", er blinzelte und versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wovon sie sprach.

Sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen und genoss den Moment sichtlich.

„Ich werde Julie töten. In der kommenden Nacht. Und Du wirst alles mit ansehen müssen."

Ihre Worte bohrten sich wie Messerstiche in sein Herz.

„Nein!", stieß er hervor und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnten.

*

*

Karen lächelte und ihre blauen Augen blitzten auf. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Dean war Feuer und Flamme für dieses Mädchen. Sie wusste es, sie wusste dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren und dass sie es schaffen würde, die Verbindung herzustellen! Er würde unendliche Qualen leiden wenn er mit ansehen musste, was sie ihr antun würde.

Endlich würde sie ihre Rache bekommen. Süße, wunderbare Rache.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 14 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 14

*

Sam riss die Tür zum Motelzimmer auf und begann in seiner Tasche nach einem Buch zu wühlen. Wenn er dieses Miststück nicht aufspüren konnte, dann würde er sie eben beschwören! Wenn er die passenden Utensilien und den richtigen Spruch finden würde, dann musste sie auftauchen. Und er würde vorbereitet sein!

*

*

„Das kannst Du nicht machen!", stieß Dean hervor und hoffte auf die kleinste menschliche Reaktion von Karen. „Lass sie gehen! Bitte!"

Sie lächelte und ging zurück zu dem kleinen Tisch, wo sie noch einmal in der Flüssigkeit rührte.

„Alles Flehen und Jammern wird nichts nützen.", verkündete sie. „Ich werde das Ritual durchführen. Schließlich bereite ich es seit Jahren vor."

Noch immer tobten die Gefühle in ihm. So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Er schaffte es nicht sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und Argumente zu finden, um sie vielleicht umzustimmen. Sie konnte das was sie vorhatte doch nicht tatsächlich durchziehen!

„Karen, ich wollte nicht dass Roger etwas zustößt und wenn ich etwas hätte tun können um ihn zu retten, dann-„

„Sei still!", fuhr sie ihn an und trat ihm wieder gegenüber. „Ich sagte, Du sollst es nicht mehr wagen, seinen Namen auszusprechen!"

Dean biss die Zähne zusammen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sie noch zur Vernunft bringen könnte.

„Wenn wir gewusst hätten, mit was wir es zu tun haben! Wir hatten nicht mit einem Fenriswolf gerechnet!"

„_Ulcero!"_, fauchte sie ihm wütend entgegen und Dean spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Es war, als würde die Kraft aus seinem Körper fließen und er landete auf seinen Knien, während er sich mit der Hand abstützte, um sich zumindest etwas aufrecht halten zu können. Er hob den Kopf. Karen blickte auf ihn herab wie auf ein Insekt, das sie am liebsten zertreten würde.

„Auf diesen Moment habe ich sehr lange gewartet, Dean und Du wirst ihn mir nicht kaputt machen. Am liebsten hätte ich Dich sofort getötet, als Du vor meinem Haus aufgetaucht bist. Dass Du die Frechheit besessen hast, zu mir zu kommen und mir in die Augen zu sehen!"

Dann packte sie sein Kinn, drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Er versuchte, sich zu entziehen und umklammerte ihr Handgelenk, doch sie war plötzlich so unglaublich stark! Mit einer Bewegung stieß sie ihn nach hinten und er landete auf dem Rücken.

„Wie ich sehe, amüsiert ihr euch auch ohne mich?", hörte er Megs Stimme.

Im nächsten Moment stand sie neben ihm, packte seinen Hals und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Und jetzt sag gute Nacht."

Sie zog ihn etwas hoch und das letzte was er spürte war, wie sie seinen Kopf mit Wucht zurückstieß und sein Schädel schmerzhaft mit dem Boden kollidierte.

*

*

„Bring ihn runter.", sagte Karen und blickte zufrieden auf den bewusstlosen jungen Mann herab.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du das so cool durchziehst. Du hast meinen Respekt.", antwortete Meg.

„Ich werde noch viel weiter gehen."

„Es gibt nur wenige Menschen, die nicht schwach werden, wenn ihre Opfer schließlich soweit sind."

„Ich werde nicht schwach werden! Und wie ich Dir versprochen habe, kannst Du Dich nun mit Sam beschäftigen. Ich habe hier alles unter Kontrolle. Bring ihn einfach bei Mondaufgang morgen Abend mit hierher."

„Keine Angst, ich werde Sam schon zu beschäftigen wissen.", der Dämon lächelte und blickte ebenfalls kalt auf Dean hinab der nicht ahnte, was ihm noch bevor stand.

*

*

„Komm schon, komm schon!", aufgebracht blätterte Sam in dem Buch und stoppte, als er endlich die gesuchte Seite gefunden hatte.

Schnell überflog er die Anweisungen für die Beschwörung und fluchte. Er hatte auf keinen Fall alle nötigen Dinge hier und würde erst am Morgen den Rest besorgen können.

Wütend griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte erneut Ellens Nummer. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Ash ranging.

„Ja?", fragte dieser genervt.

„Ich bin es. Bist Du schon weiter gekommen?"

„Alter, nerv mich nicht! Du kannst von Glück sagen dass die zwei Ladies heute Nacht nicht daheim sind, sonst würden die Dir den Hintern versohlen, weil Du echt rumnervst!"

Sam atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ash, bitte! Konntest Du schon eine Spur ausfindig machen?"

„Die ganze Stadt leuchtet vor dämonischer Aktivität. Das Mistviech ist scheinbar schon ´ne Weile da und hat sich ganz schön rum getrieben. Aber ich bin dran, relax!"

„Relax?", es fiel Sam schwer, ruhig zu bleiben und er biss die Zähne aufeinander.

„Also bisher kann ich Dir nur sagen, dass ich die meisten Anzeigen im Nordwesten der Stadt habe – wie gesagt, das ist nicht so einfach, okay? Bleib cool!"

„Ich kann aber nicht cool bleiben! Bitte melde Dich sofort, wenn Du mehr weißt!"

„Ja, Mann!", antwortete Ash genervt und legte auf.

Sam warf sein Handy unachtsam zurück aufs Bett, fuhr sich durch die Haare und stützte die Stirn auf seine Hand.

*

*

Julie wagte es aufzuatmen, als der Dämon endlich die Tür hinter sich verschlossen und sie mit den beiden bewusstlosen Männern allein zurückgelassen hatte.  
Schnell eilte sie zu Dean, den Meg einfach abgelegt hatte. Er sah blass aus und seine Stirn war von feinen Schweißperlen bedeckt.

„Dean.", flüsterte sie und schluckte die Tränen hinunter.

Sie war so durcheinander – ihr Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie ihn nicht kannte, dass er ein Fremder war. Doch nach dem was da oben geschehen war, hatte sie so viele schöne Bilder und Erinnerungen mit ihm und ihr Herz sagte ihr etwas ganz anderes…

Sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte ihn mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

Als sie hörte wie Bobby leise stöhnte als er wieder zu sich kam, ignorierte sie die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein und humpelte zu ihm hinüber.

„Bobby, sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte sie, als er sie ansah.

„Mhm.", brummte er und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, bevor sein Blick auf Dean fiel. „Er ist hier?"

Sofort richtete sich der ältere Mann auf und näherte sich ihm.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er und fühlte nach seinem Puls. „Wann ist er gekommen? Was haben die gemacht?"

Dann entdeckte er die Brandwunde auf Deans Arm und sah auf. Sein Blick blieb an Julies Verletzung hängen. „Verdammt noch mal! Das darf nicht wahr sein!"

*

*

Bobby schloss die Augen und fluchte innerlich bevor er beschloss, sich zusammen zu reißen und dem Mädchen zuzuhören, wie weit diese Verrückten bereits mit dem Ritual fort gefahren waren.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können, dass diese Zwei Dean in ihre Gewalt gebracht hatten? Und warum war er selbst nicht stärker gewesen sich gegen sie zu wehren? Er hätte unbedingt verhindern müssen, dass Karen sie zusammenbringt!

„Julie, was haben die gemacht?", fragte er aufgeregt und beobachtete ihre Reaktion genau – hatte sie sich schon verändert?

Als ihr Blick auf Dean fiel, kullerten die ersten Tränen und er wusste, dass es zu spät war… die Verbindung war bereits hergestellt.

*

*

„Junge, komm schon, wach auf.", drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr, die er nur langsam als die von Bobby identifizierte.

Dean fühlte sich so elend, dass er am liebsten einfach wieder in die Dunkelheit abgetaucht wäre. Ihm war übel, er hatte Schmerzen und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich unglaublich schwer an.

„Dean, bitte…"

Die Stimme die er nun hörte ließ die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene zurückkommen und er schlug die Augen auf, was er sofort wieder bereute. Alles drehte sich und verstärkte die Übelkeit. Er schloss die Augen wieder, stieß den Atem aus und wartete einen Moment, bevor er es erneut versuchen würde.

Warme Hände legten sich auf seine Stirn und strichen über sein Haar – Julie, es musste Julie sein.  
Langsam hob er dieses Mal die Lider und blinzelte bis sich die Sicht klärte und er seine Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen konnte.

Julie lächelte erleichtert, dennoch drückte ihre Mine tiefe Sorge aus, während Bobby ihn eher schuldbewusst anblickte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, doch die Worte kamen ihm nur undeutlich über die Lippen.

„Eine Hexe und ein Dämon haben gemeinsame Sache gemacht, das ist passiert.", antwortete sein väterlicher Freund knurrend. „Junge, weißt Du eigentlich in welchem Schlamassel wir uns befinden?"

„Nein.", war alles was er antworten konnte, während er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was sich als verdammt anstrengend herausstellte.

Beherzt griff Bobby ihm unter die Arme und half ihm, sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Julie war sofort an seiner Seite und blickte ihn besorgt an. Er konnte nicht anders, wie automatisch schloss er seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich.  
Sie klammerte sich an ihn und er fühlte, wie sehr sie zitterte.

„Es wird alles gut, ich bin okay.", sagte er leise und strich ihr übers Haar.

Bobby fuhr sich hinter ihrem Rücken verzweifelt übers Gesicht und Dean wurde nach einem Moment bewusst, warum ihr Freund so reagierte.

„Ich weiß, es ist ein Zauber.", sagte er, während er Julie noch immer in den Armen hielt.

„Es ist nicht einfach ein Zauber. Es ist ein sehr mächtiges Ritual. Der Transfer- und Bindezauber den sie bei euch durchgeführt hat ist verdammt gefährlich."

„Was ist hier los, Bobby? Meg schleppt mich hierher und Karen ist plötzlich eine durchgedrehte, psychopathische Hexe die…", er stoppte, während Julie sich von ihm löste und ihn anblickte.

„Die mich töten will.", schloss sie seinen Satz und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter – es fühlte sich schön an, doch gleichzeitig so unwirklich und unerwartet.  
Dean war bewusst, dass es unnatürlich war. Dass ihr Zusammentreffen und ihre Gefühle füreinander durch dunkle Kräfte zusammen gebracht und verbunden worden waren, aber er konnte und wollte sich dem nicht entziehen…

„Wie geht es Dir, Junge? Starke Schmerzen?", hakte Bobby nach und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er zeigte auf Deans Arm.

„Nicht so wild. Aber Karen hat irgendetwas gesagt und seitdem fühle ich mich wie ausgesaugt, als hätte sie mir jede Menge Energie entzogen."

Bobby atmete durch und Dean konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Innern arbeitete.

„Wo ist Sam? Weiß er, was passiert ist?", fragte der Ältere.

Dean dachte nach.

„Ich glaube Sam weiß, dass ich angegriffen wurde, mehr nicht. Wir hatten nach Deinem Verschwinden herausgefunden, dass wir es wohl tatsächlich mit Hexen zu tun haben. Denkst Du er kann uns finden?"

„Ich vermute, dass die Zwei ihre Spuren gut verwischt haben."

Dean runzelte die Stirn. Bobby wusste mehr, hielt sich jedoch noch zurück und wollte nicht damit herausrücken.

„Und was genau ist mit euch passiert als sie das Ritual weiter durchgeführt hat? Wie empfindet ihr jetzt füreinander? Kommt euch das nicht komisch vor?"

Er drehte den Kopf und blickte Julie in die Augen. Es schien ihm, als würde er jedes kleine Detail ihres Aussehens bereits kennen, als hätte er sie schon tausend Mal betrachtet. Und ihr schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

„Es ist verrückt.", sagte Julie. „Ich kann es nicht erklären aber ich fühle, dass wir schon so viel miteinander erlebt haben das uns verbindet."

„Habt ihr aber nicht.", entgegnete Bobby. „Was ihr fühlt und empfindet sind nicht eure Erlebnisse und Erinnerungen. Aber sie sind real."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Dean.

„Es ist kompliziert! Das ganze Ritual ist kompliziert!"

„Also, rück schon raus damit.", forderte er ihn auf.

„Na schön. Das Ritual besteht aus vier Teilen. Drei davon hat sie bereits hinter sich gebracht.", erklärte Bobby und blickte sie beide erneut besorgt an.

„Ich weiß, was Teil vier ist.", sagte Julie und lächelte matt.

Dean atmete durch und nahm ihre Hand. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte.

„Teil Eins des Rituals fordert ein Opfer, um die Kraft eines Dämons auf einen Menschen beziehungsweise eine Hexe zu übertragen. Es ist ein Blutmord, der während der letzten Phase des Mondes vor Vollmond geschehen muss."

„Hank?", hakte Dean nach und Bobby nickte.

„Karen erhielt dadurch genügend Kräfte von Meg für das weitere Vorgehen."

„Sie haben Dich, Julie, hierher gebracht und gewartet, dass Dean Dich aufspürt und hierher kommt.", fuhr Bobby fort. „Dann begann der zweite Teil des Rituals."

„Naja, ich bin nicht freiwillig gekommen.", sagte Dean.

„Das Symbol war der zweite Teil des Rituals. Sie haben euch beiden das Zeichen verpasst, das euch mit einem Zauber aneinander bindet."

„Und kann man den Zauber irgendwie rückgängig machen oder brechen?", fragte Julie.

„Nur indem man das Ritual abbricht, alle Bestandteile vernichtet oder die Hexe die es durchführt tötet. Was in unserer Situation derzeit verdammt schwierig werden dürfte, da Meg unser größtes Problem darstellt."

„Was war der dritte Teil? Die Übertragung der Erinnerungen?", fragte Dean weiter.

Bobby nickte.

„Ihr habt sicher schon davon gehört, dass einige Menschen daran glauben, schon einmal gelebt zu haben?"

„Ja - und für gewöhnlich nenne ich die Zombies, Geister oder einfach nur Spinner.", versuchte Dean zu scherzen.

„Schieb das nicht so einfach auf diese Schiene, Junge.", entgegnete Bobby. „Es gibt genügend Berichte die vermuten lassen, dass so etwas wie ein Vorleben existiert. Genau wie parallele Welten, die sich unserer sehr oft ähneln. Kennt ihr die Theorie der Einstein-Rosen-Podolsky-Brücke?"

„Wie bitte? Einstein-Rosolsky–Was?"

„Eine Theorie die besagt, dass es so etwas wie Wurmlöcher zwischen verschiedenen Parallelen unserer Zeitlinie geben kann. Abgeleitet von dem gleichnamigen Paradoxon.", erklärte er weiter.

„Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof.", kommentierte Dean und blickte fragend hinüber zu Julie, die auch kein Wort zu kapieren schien und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Jedenfalls angenommen so etwas wie diese Brücke würde tatsächlich existieren – es heißt, mit diesem Ritual kann man Erinnerungen aus einem vergangenen Leben oder einem anderen Leben unserer Zeitlinie übertragen."

„Was für ein Schwachsinn!", stieß Dean hervor. „Ich glaube Du hast mal eine Nacht zu lange mit einem Buch im heißen Badewasser gesessen!"

„Und wie erklärst Du Dir, was gerade mit euch passiert ist? Das alles steht in einem sehr alten Buch aus dem ich schon so einige funktionierende Rituale entnommen habe!"

„Scheinbar hat es funktioniert.", sagte Julie leise. „Und was genau geschieht nun in Teil Vier und wann wird es stattfinden?"

„Bei Vollmond. Der vierte Teil des Rituals sieht die Opferung einer der beiden miteinander verbundenen Personen bei Vollmond vor."

„Deshalb wird es morgen Nacht geschehen.", murmelte Dean und wandte sich Julie wieder zu. „Karen hat mir oben gesagt, dass sie es in der kommenden Nacht tun will."

Sie nickte und blickte zu Boden.

„Das ist… das ist einfach grausam.", sagte sie. „Erst treffen wir endlich aufeinander und jetzt haben wir nicht mal mehr 24 Stunden zusammen."

Dean umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zwang sie so, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen, verstehst Du mich? Wir werden eine Lösung finden, hier raus zu kommen!"

Im Augenwinkel sah Dean wie Bobby sich abwandte und mit deutlicher Sorge im Gesicht hinüber zur Tür blickte – er hatte ihm noch immer nicht alles gesagt und verschwieg ihm etwas.

Doch er würde es schon noch herausbekommen…

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 15 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 15

*

Sam hatte beschlossen, sich gegen Meg zu schützen und war gerade fast fertig damit die Fenster und die Tür mit Salz zu versiegeln, als es klopfte. Er zuckte zusammen und ging zum Fenster neben der Eingangstür. Draußen stand eine junge Frau, die er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Verschwinde, Meg!", rief er laut und beeilte sich, die Salzlinie vor der Tür fertig zu stellen.

„Ich bin nicht Meg.", antwortete sie. „Bitte, Sam – lass mich rein. Ich bin hier, um Dir zu helfen. Aber der Dämon ist auf dem Weg hierher!"

Sie klang nervös, doch er würde sich nicht täuschen lassen. Schnell überprüfte er erneut die letzte Linie Salz und griff sich dann seine Waffe vom Tisch.

„So einfach lasse ich mich nicht täuschen!"

„Wenn ich ein Dämon wäre, dann könnte ich doch gar nicht reinkommen, weil Du Dein Zimmer geschützt hast! Mach schon! Missouri schickt mich!", drängte sie.

Er wurde hellhörig. Missouri! Sie hatten seit Monaten nichts mehr von der seherisch veranlagten Frau gehört und er hätte weiß Gott nicht jetzt mit jemandem gerechnet, der sie kannte. Schnell ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam.  
Verwundert blickte er in die schönsten Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Ängstlich sah sie zu ihm hoch und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen ihrer dünnen Strickjacke.

„Komm rein."

Sie schlüpfte unter seinem Arm hindurch und trat ein, peinlich bemüht, die Salzlinie nicht zu durchbrechen. Sam warf schnell noch einen Blick nach draußen, bevor er die Tür wieder verschloss und sich umdrehte.

Die junge Frau blieb in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ich finde es ja gut, dass Du Dich schützen willst, aber es ist grade kein guter Zeitpunkt, Menschen vor Deiner Tür warten zu lassen.", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper.

Das Erste was ihm durch den Kopf schoss war, dass sie einfach nur perfekt aussah. Ihre etwas dunklere Haut schimmerte samtig im einfallenden Licht und ihre blauen Augen ließen sie geheimnisvoll aussehen. Um ihren Hals trug sie ein wunderschönes Schmuckstück, dessen Stein in derselben Farbe funkelte, wie ihre Augen. Dunkle, lange locken fielen ihr über die Schultern – es verschlug ihm glatt die Sprache.

„Ich bin Missouris Nichte. Maya.", stellte sie sich endlich vor.

*

*

Meg sah gerade noch, wie Sam die junge Frau eintreten ließ und wie er prüfend die Gegend um das Motel betrachtete, bevor er die Tür zum Motelzimmer wieder schloss. Verborgen hinter einem großen Wagen fluchte sie leise und fragte sich, wer das war! Es stand nicht auf dem Plan, dass er weitere Personen hinzu zog. Noch mehr ging ihr gegen den Strich, dass er das Zimmer bereits geschützt hatte! Sie fühlte, dass sie nicht eindringen konnte!

Wütend erhob sie sich und näherte sich dem Zimmer. Wenn sie schon nicht hinein konnte, so wollte sie doch zumindest hören, was vor sich ging. Leise schlich sie zur Tür und legte das Ohr auf das Holz.

*

*

„Maya…", wiederholte er geistesabwesend.

Sofort schalt er sich innerlich, dass er sich wahrscheinlich wie ein Trottel anhörte, doch irgendwie setzte sein Gehirn gerade aus. Sie atmete hörbar durch und sah sich im Raum um.

„Der Dämon ist auf dem Weg hierher. Das Salz ist gut, aber Du brauchst mehr. Sobald Du nach draußen gehst, wird sie Dich abpassen!"

Er blinzelte und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln.

„Woher weißt Du das? Hat Missouri Dich geschickt? Hat sie etwas herausgefunden?"

„Nein, sie nicht – aber ich.", antwortete sie schlichtweg und trat auf ihn zu.

Fragend runzelte Sam die Stirn.

„Ich habe ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie meine Tante. Heute Nacht hatte ich eine ziemlich heftige Vision und habe daraufhin Missouri angerufen, weil ich nicht weiter wusste. Sie erkannte sofort, dass es sich um Dich und Deinen Bruder handelt als ich ihr beschrieben habe, was vorgeht.", erklärte sie schnell. „Irgendjemand hat eine verbotene Verbindung hergestellt und damit wird diese Person die Zukunft Deines Bruders zerstören!"

Sam klappte der Mund auf – was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Weißt Du, wo er ist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leider nicht genau. Aber ich habe gesehen, was passieren wird. Ich habe den Dämon gesehen, er steckt im Körper einer jungen Frau. Ich glaube, ich bin gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Sie wollte Dich hier abfangen und Dich dann ebenfalls dorthin bringen, wo Dein Bruder festgehalten wird."

Er schluckte und blickte nervös zu Boden. Meg wollte auch ihn holen? Mit wem arbeitete sie zusammen und was für ein Spiel trieb sie hier nur?

„Ich muss alles hören. Was genau hast Du in dieser Vision gesehen?"

Plötzlich drehte Maya ihren Kopf zur Tür und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Sie ist hier!", sagte sie leise. „Sie belauscht uns."

„Woher…"

„Shht… vor der Tür!"

Er fuhr herum und ging ohne zu zögern auf die Tür zu.

„Was tust Du?", entfuhr es Maya erschrocken.

Sam öffnete und traute seinen Augen kaum als er erkannte, wer draußen stand. Es war die hübsche junge Frau, die ihn im Diner angesprochen hatte. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf blickte sie ihn herausfordernd an, bevor sie auch einen kurzen Blick auf Maya warf.

„Meg!", stieß er hasserfüllt hervor.

„Ein ganz schlechter Schachzug, sich von einer wie der helfen zu lassen, Sammy.", antwortete sie. „Warum lässt Du mich nicht rein? Dann können wir zwei wie Erwachsene über Deine Optionen reden."

„Wir können auch jetzt reden.", gab er angespannt zurück. „Wo ist Dean?"

„Sorry, Kleiner. Aber wenn Du nicht nach meinen Regeln spielst, wirst Du ihn niemals finden. Ich gebe Dir diese eine Chance, sonst gehe ich jetzt sofort zurück und mache ihn kalt!"

Sam schluckte und rang mit sich selbst. Er durfte ihr keinen Glauben schenken! Dämonen logen! Aber was, wenn sie Ernst machte und Dean tatsächlich umbrachte? Doch warum? Warum erst diese ganze Vorbereitung, um dann doch kurzen Prozess zu machen?

„Sam, nein! Sie sagt nicht die Wahrheit!", hörte er Maya hinter sich.

„Du hälst Dich raus, Du blöde Schlampe!", fuhr Meg sie wütend an.

Sam blickte über seine Schulter und erkannte, wie Maya, die bisher sehr selbstbewusst ihm gegenüber aufgetreten war, zurückwich.

„Wenn Du Dich auf sie verlässt, ist Dein Bruder tot! Genau wie Bobby! Und das Mädchen das ich in meiner Gewalt habe ebenfalls!", stieß sie hervor.

„Wovon redest Du nur? Was hast Du vor, Meg? Was willst Du?"

„Ich will, dass Du mich entweder rein lässt oder hier raus kommst und dass Du das tust, was ich von Dir verlange!"

Sam zuckte zusammen, als in diesem Moment sein Handy zu klingeln begann. Schnell ging er hinüber zum Bett und nahm das Gespräch an. Er ließ Meg nicht aus den Augen, die alles aufmerksam beobachtete während er zu sprechen begann.

„Ja?"

„Rimrock Road.", hörte er Ashs Stimme. „Die Straße führt westwärts aus der Stadt raus."

„Okay – Genaueres?"

„Kann ich Dir nicht sagen, Mann. Sei froh, dass ich früher als berechnet drauf gekommen bin!"

„Danke. Ich schulde Dir was."

„Jede Menge, Alter, jede Menge! Bier und Weiber und ein paar Scheine, außerdem-"

Sam legte auf und steckte das Handy in seine Hosentasche. Dann ging er wieder näher auf die offene Tür zu.

„Verschwinde hier, Meg."

Sie blickte ihn kalt an.

„Du hast gerade das Todesurteil für euch alle ausgesprochen!", knurrte sie.

Im nächsten Moment war sie verschwunden und Sam spürte, wie seine Anspannung wich und ihn die Verzweiflung erfasste.

*

*

Dean beobachtete Bobby dabei wie er die Tür abtastete und scheinbar überlegte was man unternehmen konnte, um doch irgendwie hier raus zu kommen. Julie hatte sich inzwischen etwas weiter entfernt hingesetzt und er bemerkte, dass sie immer wieder zu ihm hinüber sah so als überlegte sie, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

Er selbst fühlte sich unglaublich zu ihr hingezogen und würde ihr gerne ihre Angst nehmen, sie beruhigen, doch er bemühte sich auch, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten… Am liebsten wollte er sie bei sich spüren und sich von dem wohligen Gefühl ihrer Nähe mitreißen lassen, doch die Situation in der sie sich befanden durften sie nicht außer Acht lassen. Als sie jedoch leise seufzte und erneut zu ihm hinüber sah, gab er sich einen Ruck und erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Hey.", sagte er. „Sagst Du mir, was Dir durch den Kopf geht?"

„Es ist ziemlich verwirrend und verrückt.", gab sie zögernd zurück.

„Alles an der Situation hier ist verrückt.", antwortete er.

„Ich versuche mir einzureden, dass das alles ein Trick ist, dass meine Gefühle mir einen Streich spielen, dass ich mich nicht darauf einlassen darf. Aber…"

Er schluckte und atmete tief durch – es ging ihr also ganz genauso wie ihm.

„Dito.", gab er nur zurück und grinste schief. „Kann ich Dich was fragen? Diese Erinnerungen und Visionen - Was genau hast Du gesehen? Erinnerst Du Dich an bestimmte Details?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es waren mehr Gefühle, verbunden mit Bildern oder kurzen Szenen. Aber ich weiß, dass wir… dass sie viel miteinander durchmachen mussten und das hat sie zusammen geschweißt." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das hört sich so verrückt an!"

„Nein, mir geht es doch auch so.", gab er zu. „Ich wünschte ich hätte eine Ahnung davon, was dort tatsächlich vorgegangen ist. Wie alles soweit gekommen ist, was uns vielleicht noch bevor steht. Es sind Erinnerungen, aber nichts Greifbares, nichts was ich mit den Geschehnissen dort in Verbindung bringen könnte. Alles was ich habe sind ein paar Fetzen und…"

„Und was?"

„Die letzte Vision ist ganz klar.", er sah sie prüfend an.

Hatte sie exakt das Gleiche gesehen wie er? Das kleine Mädchen das sie in seine Arme gelegt hatte? Hatte sie auch gefühlt, wie wertvoll und besonders dieser Moment gewesen war?

„Du meinst unser Kind?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Der weiche Ausdruck den ihre Gesichtszüge gerade annahmen, ließ ihn im Innern fast wahnsinnig werden vor Sehnsucht nach dem, was diese Beiden in der anderen Realität hatten – Liebe, eine Familie, Glück – Frieden. Er wusste, dass er dort im Reinen mit sich selbst war, dass sein Kampf vorüber war und dass er sich dieses Leben verdient hatte.

Doch hier war es anders. Hier war er noch nicht soweit. Er befand sich noch mitten im Krieg, vielleicht im schlimmsten Kampf seines Lebens. Der Verlust seines Vaters lastete noch immer schwer auf ihm und anstelle des gelbäugigen Dämons musste er sich jetzt auch noch mit seiner missratenen, abgrundtief höllischen Tochter herumplagen, die ihm die wertvollsten Dinge auf der Welt nehmen wollte.

„Du siehst traurig aus.", sagte Julie in diesem Moment. „Und du bist wütend."

Natürlich, Julie konnte ihn schon immer gut einschätzen – das hatten sie wohl in beiden Realitäten gemeinsam. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und fragte sich, ob er überhaupt damit klarkommen würde, jemanden so nahe an sich heran zu lassen. Doch der Dean in der anderen Welt hatte es geschafft…

Sie rückte wieder näher. Kurz darauf legte sie ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seine Wange, was ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Wie war es möglich, dass der Zauber ihnen auch das Gespür für die speziellen Eigenarten des Anderen hatte vermitteln können? Es wollte sowieso nicht in seinen Kopf, dass das alles überhaupt existierte...

„Hör zu, Julie.", seine Stimme klang heiser und er räusperte sich. Er versuchte, die Kontrolle zu behalten. „So gerne ich das hier will, wir dürfen dem Ganzen nicht nachgeben. Wir… wir würden uns nur selbst schaden wenn wir zulassen, dass wir uns noch mehr aneinander binden."

Wie gerne würde er sie küssen… ihre Lippen auf den Seinen spüren.  
Er schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Aber das ist doch schon längst geschehen, oder nicht?", entgegnete sie.

„Ihr kommt sowieso nicht dagegen an." schaltete sich Bobby ins Gespräch ein und Dean öffnete seine Augen, um ihn anzusehen. „Ihr empfindet bereits jetzt genau so wie die Beiden aus der anderen Realität füreinander – und ich schätze mal, dass Karen sich eine ziemlich starke Bindung ausgesucht hat."

„Was können wir tun?", fragte er und versuchte sich auf Bobby zu konzentrieren.

„Gar nichts.", antwortete dieser.

„Rede mit mir.", forderte er ihn auf. „Du weißt doch noch mehr. Rück schon raus mit der Sprache."

Dieser seufzte und sah sie beide einen Moment lang an.

„Ihr seht das Symbol auf dem Boden?"

„Es ist das Gleiche wie oben im Wohnzimmer.", antwortete Dean.

„Es ist ein Teil des Rituals. Solange ihr euch darin aufhaltet, hat sie Macht über euch. Ihr könnt es nicht aus eigener Kraft verlassen und sie kann darüber ihre Zauber übertragen."

„Ja, das haben wir auch schon gemerkt…"

Bobby seufzte.

„Ich glaube, dass ich deshalb hier unten bei euch bin, weil auch ich unter einem Zauber stehe. Ich befürchte, dass…"

„Was, Bobby?"

„Das Ritual beschreibt in der letzten Phase die Mitwirkung eines Menschen der gewaltsam dazu gezwungenen wird, das Opfer zu töten. Ich befürchte, diese Person werde ich sein."

„Nein!", stieß Dean hervor. „Du bist stark, sie würden Dich niemals dazu bringen!"

Julie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, scheinbar um ihn zu beruhigen, doch es nützte herzlich wenig.

„Dean, wir reden hier von Hexerei. Du spürst gerade selbst, wie stark ihr Zauber auf Dich wirkt. Du hast die Kraft eines… eines Sechsjährigen!", gab Bobby zurück.

Er starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an und fluchte innerlich. Dann kamen ihm Karens Worte in den Sinn, die er oben gehört hatte.

„Was wenn es nicht Du bist, sondern Sam?", stieß er aufgebracht hervor.

„Wie bitte?", Bobby trat näher.

„Karen sagte, Meg solle sich um Sam kümmern!"

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es dem Älteren und er drehte sich weg.

„Sam?", fragte Julie. „Sam ist Dein Bruder, oder?"

Dean nickte und atmete tief durch. Er musste etwas tun! Karens teuflischer Plan wurde immer grausamer und grotesker! Das hatte nichts mehr mit Rache zu tun – das alles war nur noch psychopathisch!

„Was können wir tun?", fragte Julie.

„Ich glaube Du verstehst nicht – mein Bruder soll dabei helfen, Dich zu töten.", antwortete er mit zitternder Stimme. „Und ich soll dabei zusehen… Julie, ich-„

Unerwartet näherte sie sich ihm weiter und verschloss seine Lippen mit den Ihren. Er verstummte, während ihn ein Wirbel von verschiedenen Gefühlen erfasste und er ließ sich mitreißen, während sie ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten ließ. Ihre Hände glitten weiter, seine Schultern entlang und umschlossen dann seine Finger, als sie sich von ihm löste.

„Du sagtest, wir würden eine Lösung finden.", sagte sie und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Und ich glaube an Dich!"

Er war noch völlig überwältigt von ihrem spontanen Kuss und brauchte noch einen Moment, bis ihre Worte bei ihm angekommen waren. Dann nickte er langsam.

„Eine Teufelsfalle.", sagte er.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

„Ein Symbol.", er blickte an ihr vorbei. „Bobby Du sagtest, Meg ist zunächst unser größtes Problem."

„Auf dem Boden wird sie sie sofort entdecken." entgegnete dieser. „Außerdem haben wir nicht genug Platz, das Hexensymbol würde die Wirkung aufheben."

„Ich meine ja auch nicht den Boden – wir malen es an die Decke, direkt über den Eingang. Nur womit?"

„Mit Blut.", antwortete der Ältere fest entschlossen und mit neuem Kampfgeist, während Dean spürte, wie Julie zusammen zuckte und ihn ungläubig ansah.

*

*

Meg betrat schäumend vor Wut das Haus und näherte sich Karen, die in der Küche stand und irgendetwas für die kommende Nacht zusammen mischte.

„Was tust Du denn hier?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Sam weiß Bescheid! Er hat Hilfe von einem Medium bekommen und er geht nicht auf meine Drohungen ein! Wir müssen den Plan ändern und sie alle töten!"

„Nein!", rief Karen entrüstet. „Du weißt wie unser Deal lautet! Dean und Sam Winchester werden nicht sterben!"

„Dieser verdammte Deal! Ich wusste gleich, dass ich mich nicht hätte darauf einlassen dürfen!", fuhr sie die Hexe an. „Dann fangen wir sofort mit Deinem beschissenen Ritual an, bevor Sam hier auftaucht!"

„Er weiß, wo wir sind?"

„Ich habe gehört dass ihm jemand am Telefon den Namen der Straße nannte. Er wird bald anfangen, hier herum zu schnüffeln! Außerdem hat er nun das Medium bei sich, vergiss das nicht."

„Du musst sie töten!", stieß Karen hervor. „Sie wird alles verderben!"

„Kann ich nicht! Sie trägt ein Schutzamulett. Ich kann ihr nichts anhaben! Wir fangen jetzt mit dem Ritual an! Ich will raus aus unserem Deal!"

„Aber wir können nicht vor Mondaufgang beginnen! Wenn wir das tun, ist der Bindezauber nicht mehr wirksam! Julie und Dean verlieren die Verbindung zueinander, sobald sie tot ist! Ich will dass er leidet! Nein, das würde alles kaputt machen!"

Meg baute sich vor ihr auf und ihre Augen wurden pechschwarz, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu… Unser Deal besagt nicht, dass ich Dich nicht töten darf. Und jetzt mache ich Dir das letzte Mal den Vorschlag: Entweder wir ziehen Deinen Plan jetzt durch und Du begnügst Dich damit, Dean mit den bisherigen Erfahrungen und Bobby Singers Tod zu quälen oder Du stirbst sofort!", sie kam näher. „Ich schwöre Dir, ich besetze Deinen toten Körper und spüre Deinen Sohn auf. Ich werde ihn ganz langsam und qualvoll umbringen und dabei wird er in Deine Augen sehen!"

Wie erwartet zeigten ihre Worte Wirkung, denn Karen erstarrte und sah sie geschockt an.

Sie streckte die Hand nach Karen aus um ihre Wange zu tätscheln, die jedoch zusammenzuckte und zurückwich, bevor sie sie erreichte.

„Deshalb ist es so gefährlich, sich mit einem Dämon einzulassen, Schätzchen..."

Meg lächelte und wartete geduldig auf ihre Antwort.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 16 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 16

*

„Sam, bist Du in Ordnung?", Maya näherte sich dem hoch gewachsenen jungen Mann, der noch immer den Türgriff umklammerte und ins Leere starrte.

„Warum habe ich sie weggeschickt?", fragte er heiser.

Sie fühlte den inneren Kampf den er gerade austrug – den Hass auf den Dämon, die Wut über das Wesen und über sich selbst. Die Machtlosigkeit und die Sorge um seinen Bruder.

„Sie hat Dich angelogen. Das Einzige was zählt ist, dass sie Dich nicht in ihre Finger bekommen hat!", sagte sie.

Er drehte sich etwas zu ihr, wich ihrem Blick jedoch aus.

„Wieso bist Du so davon überzeugt?"

Maya brauchte keine empathischen Fähigkeiten um zu bemerken, wie es gerade um ihn stand. Offenbar war Dean seine wichtigste Bezugsperson und er brauchte ihn gerade jetzt, in dieser Phase seines Lebens an seiner Seite.

„Komm her und setz Dich.", sagte sie und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Sie löste seinen Griff um das Metall und zog ihn mit sich, bis er sich endlich auf einem der beiden Betten niederließ.

„Sie tötet ihn nicht, okay?", sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und starrte lieber den Boden an als sie anzusehen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, den Kampf gerade verloren zu haben und versagt zu haben. Sie musste es unbedingt schaffen, ihn wieder aufzubauen.

„Du hast das richtige getan. Wir haben gute Informationen erhalten und ich werde Dir helfen, Dean zu finden. Ich weiß, dass sie gelogen hat. Es war nur eine leere Drohung."

Endlich sah er sie wieder an.

„Woher weißt Du das alles?"

„Weil ich das fühlen kann. Ich sagte Dir doch, dass ich Fähigkeiten habe? Ich kann die Empfindungen der Menschen um mich herum spüren. Gerade Du solltest wissen wie es ist, anders zu sein."

Sie spürte wie er innerlich verkrampfte, sich kurz angegriffen fühlte als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie sein Geheimnis kannte.

„Du weißt über mich Bescheid?"

„Ja, ich weiß Bescheid.", gab sie zurück.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Also, was ist nun?", sprach sie weiter. „Vertraust Du mir und wir fahren zu dieser Straße? Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden, oder?"

Sie spürte, wie der Kampfgeist endlich wieder in ihm erwachte. Er erhob sich und begann, in einer Tasche nach etwas zu suchen. Kurz darauf hielt er ein in Leder gebundenes Notizbuch in der Hand, das er zum Tisch trug und aufschlug.

Maya folgte ihm. Das Buch bedeutete ihm viel und sie empfand mit ihm, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr er den Menschen gerade in einer Situation wie dieser vermisste, dem es mal gehört hatte…

„Das ist von meinem Vater.", sagte er. „Er hat hier einen Exorzismus aufgeschrieben, den wir schon einmal gegen den Meg eingesetzt haben."

„Und Du denkst, Du kannst ihn noch mal verwenden? Dazu musst Du den Dämon erst einmal festsetzen können."

Sie versuchte überzeugend zu klingen, doch ihre Stimme verriet ihre Nervosität.

„Warum hast Du solche Angst vor ihr?", fragte er plötzlich und sah sie an.

Sie zögerte kurz bevor sie antwortete.

„Weil ich es fühlen kann. Ich spüre das Böse, ganz zu schweigen von den dunklen Gedanken die den Geist des Dämons beherrschen und die ich nicht ausblenden kann… Ich fürchte mich vor diesen Wesen."

„Du kannst ihre Gedanken lesen?"

„Sam, wir wollen doch jetzt nicht endlos über mich reden, oder?", gab sie zurück.

„Ich will aber wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse."

Oh ja – gerade fühlte sie, warum Missouri die Winchesters als ´stures Volk´ bezeichnet hatte. Sam würde nicht locker lassen. Sie seufzte und hob die Arme an.

„Okay, ich packe aus. Aber wehe Du erzählst Missouri davon. Sie predigt mir immer, ich solle mich möglichst normal verhalten und nicht zu viel preisgeben."

„Und warum tut sie das?"

Sie fühlte seine Neugierde und seinen Wissensdurst – Es irritierte sie, dass er solches Interesse an ihr zeigte.

„Sam, ich konnte von Kindesbeinen an die Empfindungen und Gedanken anderer Menschen empfangen. Ich hatte Visionen und darüber hinaus konnte ich die Anwesenheit von übernatürlichen Wesen spüren. Ich wusste ich nicht, wie ich mit allem umgehen soll. Meine Mutter verstand mich nicht und war verzweifelt. Die Einzige die mir helfen konnte war Tante Missouri. Ohne sie würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo mit einer Zwangsjacke im Irrenhaus sitzen."

„Und Missouri hat Dich gelehrt, alles unter Kontrolle zu halten?"

Maya nickte.

„Sie hat mir gezeigt, wie ich mich schützen kann, wie ich die Gedanken anderer Menschen von mir fernhalten kann und sie hat mir erklärt, was mit mir los ist. Was ich bin. Aber wenn ich einem Wesen wie Meg gegenüber stehe, dann sind meine ganzen Schutzmaßnahmen, meine Mauern so gut wie nutzlos. Sie ist zu stark für mich."

„Aber trotzdem hilfst Du mir.", stellte er fest.

Seine Antwort irritierte sie erneut. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, der ihre Geschichte ohne zu hinterfragen hinnahm und sich nicht davor scheute, offen mit ihr umzugehen. Sie zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Sie haben Bobby. Bobby ist wie ein Onkel für mich.", antwortete sie zunächst ausweichend, bevor sie beschloss, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich… ich fühle einfach dass ich das hier tun muss, Sam. Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber es ist fast so, als hätte mich das Schicksal hierher geführt."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich wortlos an, bevor er erneut nickte.

„Ich bin jedenfalls sehr froh, dass Du mich gefunden hast.", sagte er und er meinte es ehrlich. „Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du mitkommen willst?"

„Ja.", antwortete sie entschlossen.

„Gut. Dann lass uns gehen."

*

*

Julie blickte Dean geschockt an, nachdem sie Bobbys Worte gehört hatte. Blut – hatte er Blut gesagt?

Wie viel Blut würden sie brauchen, um dieses Symbol an die Decke zu malen und wessen Blut? Wie wollten sie da ran kommen?

In dem Raum befand sich außer einem Plastikeimer für ihre Notdurft nichts, womit sie jemanden hätten verletzen können. Außerdem waren die Decken verdammt hoch.

„Wie wollt ihr das machen?", fragte sie.

„Ich nehme Dich auf meine Schultern.", antwortete Bobby. „Das müsste gehen."

Sie sollte das Symbol malen? Sie wusste ja noch nicht mal, wie es aussehen sollte. Und sie konnte kein Blut sehen…

„Ich kann nicht.", antwortete sie, während Übelkeit in ihr hochstieg.

„Julie, es ist unsere einzige Chance.", sagte Dean. „Es gibt eine einfache Variante des Symbols, kein großes Hexenwerk."

Er schmunzelte kurz über seine eigene Wortwahl und griff dann nach ihrer Hand.

„Du hast gesagt, Du glaubst an mich. Und es wird funktionieren!"

Sie sah ihn an und schloss dann die Augen um ihre Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, die vor Nervosität und den Bildern, die sich gerade vor ihrem Innern abspielten, immer größer wurde. Dann nickte sie und atmete tief durch.

„Das ist mein Mädchen.", sagte Dean leise. „Komm her."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und er schlang die Arme um ihren Nacken, um sie an sich zu ziehen und sie zu drücken. In diesem Moment fiel ihr wieder ein, dass er noch immer unter Karens Zauber stand – er hatte fast keine Kraft in seinen Armen und es trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie er sich fühlen musste.

„Es wird alles gut.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie hoffte, dass er Recht behielt.

*

*

Dean verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, dass er nicht diese Aufgabe übernehmen und mit Bobby zusammen die Teufelsfalle an die Decke bringen konnte.  
Doch er bezweifelte, dass er es überhaupt schaffen würde sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
Außer Atem löste er die Arme von Julie– verdammt, wie konnte diese kleine Bewegung nur so anstrengend sein?

Julie bedachte ihn eines mitfühlenden Blickes als sie sich wieder aufsetzte.  
Dann wandte er seinen Kopf, als er etwas hörte. Jemand kam die Treppe herunter! Julie griff sofort wieder nach seinem Arm und hielt sich krampfhaft daran fest, während Bobby zur Tür lief und horchte.

„Einer.", sagte er leise als er ausgemacht hatte, wie viele Personen herunter kamen. Dann ging er einige Schritte zurück.

Deans Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. Er warf Julie einen nervösen Blick zu, deren Finger sich noch fester um seinen Arm schlossen als sie entdeckten, wer herein trat.

*

*

Meg ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Bobby Singer stand nicht weit von ihr entfernt, während Dean und das Mädchen auf dem Boden kauerten.

Sie hatte Karens Zauber der Dean die körperliche Stärke nahm, schon längst vergessen gehabt – doch dies machte alles natürlich noch viel einfacher.

Mit einer Handbewegung beförderte sie Bobby, Deans Ersatzpapa, an die nächste Wand, wo er mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen nach dem Aufprall in sich zusammen sank und regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Dann ging sie auf die beiden Turteltäubchen zu. Dean wusste, dass er nicht die geringste Chance gegen sie hatte, aber dennoch umklammerte seine Hand nun Julies Handgelenk und er starrte sie hasserfüllt an.

„Was soll das denn werden, ihr zwei?", fragte sie und zog die Stirn kraus. „Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt auch nur das Geringste gegen mich ausrichten?"

„Was willst Du, Meg?", fragte Dean und sie genoss die Genugtuung die sie durchströmte als sie hörte, dass es ihn verwirrte, dass sie früher als erwartet auftauchte und dass er Angst hatte.

Sie hatten es geschafft, dass Dean Winchester endlich seine aufgesetzte Überheblichkeit und gespielte Sicherheit abgelegt hatte und er seinen Gefühlen nicht mehr Herr werden konnte. Allein das machte diese Sache hier schon zu einem unglaublichen Spass für sie. Sie würde ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben.

„Wir fangen früher an.", antwortete sie. „Wir schneiden Deiner Hübschen jetzt schon die Eingeweide raus."

Mit diesen Worten schoss sie nach vorne, packte Julies Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit einem Ruck auf die Beine, weg von ihm. Das Mädchen schrie panisch auf und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch als Meg mit der freien Hand ihre Kehle umschloss und sie anschließend gegen die Wand beförderte, war der Spuk vorbei – die Kleine war ausgeknockt und ihr Kopf sank nach vorne, während sie sie mit ihrer Kraft an der Wand aufrecht hielt und sich wieder Dean zuwandte, der den Blick zunächst nicht von seiner Geliebten lösen konnte, bis sie wieder direkt vor ihm stand.

„Ich töte Dich!", presste er hervor und versuchte angestrengt, auf die Beine zu kommen.

Seine lächerlichen Versuche brachten sie zum Lachen – wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Nur sich selbst.  
Auf allen Vieren kniete er vor ihr und sah aus als würde er jeden Moment beginnen, loszuflennen.

*

*

Karen sah sich im Raum um. Sie musste unbedingt wieder die Kontrolle über das Ganze hier erlangen! Megs Drohung hatte ihr unglaubliche Angst eingejagt und sie war sich sicher, dass der Dämon sie trotz allem töten würde, auch wenn sie nun mitspielte und nach ihrer Pfeife tanzte.

Meg hatte recht – sie hätte sich nicht darauf einlassen dürfen mit einem Dämon gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Nun hatte sie nicht nur sich, sondern auch Josh in Gefahr gebracht. Und all das, weil Dean seine gerechte Strafe erhalten sollte. Er war schuld an allem! An allem, was in ihrem Leben schief lief!

Die Angst in ihr wandelte sich wieder in Hass und Entschlossenheit. Wenn sie schon sterben sollte, dann würde sie nicht kampflos aufgeben und ihn das hier nie wieder vergessen lassen!

*

*

Verzweifelt musste Dean sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht schaffte aufzustehen. Die Machtlosigkeit, die Angst um Julie und die unbändige Wut auf Meg trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen und als sie begann, laut los zu lachen fühlte er, wie sein Kampfgeist in ihm zerbrach.

Er würde es nicht schaffen. Er konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Karen hatte gewonnen.  
Meg nutzte die Gelegenheit und verpasste ihm einen Tritt in den Magen, der ihn wieder zurück auf den Boden schickte. Zusammengekrümmt und nach Luft ringend blieb er liegen, während der Dämon neben ihm stand und noch immer lachte.

„Genau da wollte ich Dich haben, Dean. Genau da!", sagte sie zufrieden, bevor sie sich entfernte.

Er zwang sich trotz der Schmerzen und der Übelkeit die der Tritt ausgelöst hatte, den Kopf zu heben. Er beobachtete, wie Meg Julie unter den Armen packte und sie aus dem Raum schleifte. Sie machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe, die Tür wieder abzuschließen.

Die Bilder brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis und er fühlte sich, als würde ihm jemand mit einem glühenden Dolch ins Herz stoßen. Wenn Meg und Karen jetzt schon mit dem Ritual fort fuhren bedeutete das, dass Sam auch hier war? Hatten sie ihn erwischt? Stand er schon unter ihrem Einfluss?

Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm bewusst, dass es ihn umbringen würde, wenn er das was sie vorhatten, tatsächlich mit ansehen musste…

*

*

Sam trat das Gaspedal weiter durch und warf immer wieder einen Blick auf die Straßenschilder.

„Hier, hier war es!", rief Maya und drehte sich um.

Er bremste und blickte in den Rückspiegel. Weit und breit war kein anderer Wagen zu sehen, also wendete er und bog dann nach rechts in die Straße ein.

„Und jetzt?"

„Fahr langsamer und lass mich das machen.", antwortete sie.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah, wie sie die Augen schloss und sich konzentrierte. Ob sie den Aufenthaltsort von Dean wirklich so ausfindig machen konnte? Wenn es stimmte was sie sagte und die Gedanken des Dämons zu ihr durchdrangen, dann hatten sie eine Chance…

*

*

„Bobby! Bobby wach auf, verdammt!", sagte Dean, nachdem er endlich bei ihm angekommen war.

Er fühlte sich wie nach einem Marathonlauf, dabei hatte er nur wenige Meter zurückgelegt! Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

„Bobby!", mit der Hand umfasste er das Kinn des Älteren und fuhr dann ein Stück weiter zum Hals, um seinen Puls zu fühlen.

Der Herzschlag war kräftig und gleichmäßig, doch einige Tropfen Blut auf Bobbys Hemd verrieten Dean, dass es ihn ganz schön erwischt hatte. Er hatte eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf und er würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht schnell genug wach bekommen.

Schritte auf der Treppe ließen ihn herumfahren und als Meg sich ihm erneut näherte, fühlte er sich auch schon im nächsten Moment durch die Luft gehoben und sein Kopf schlug nun mit Wucht gegen die Wand.

Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Alles drehte sich und dann stand der Dämon auch schon über ihm.

„It´s showtime", sie holte aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 17 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 17

*

Julie kam mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen wieder zu sich. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick bis sie spürte, dass jemand etwas an ihrer Hand befestigte. Sie riss die Augen auf als sie sich wieder bewusst wurde, was gerade vorgehen musste.

Unvermittelt blickte sie in das verbissene Gesicht der Hexe, die sich gerade über sie beugte. Konzentriert und in Gedanken versunken war sie dabei, ihre Hand irgendwo festzubinden. Panik durchflutete Julie und sie hob den Kopf.  
Sie lag auf einem Tisch, die Beine bereits festgebunden, genau wie ihr linker Arm.

Mit einem Mal ließ die Hexe von ihr ab und richtete sich auf. Schnell folgte Julie ihrer Blickrichtung und drehte den Kopf. Meg betrat den Raum.  
Entsetzt sah sie, wie der Dämon Dean herein schleppte und ihn auf einem bereit stehenden Stuhl platzierte.

„Es kann losgehen.", verkündete sie. „Lass uns die Sache nicht unnötig hinausziehen, okay? Ich habe keine Lust darauf noch länger als nötig zu warten, bis ich Sam für seine arrogante Art in den Arsch treten kann!"

„Ja, sicher. Ähm, sieh zu, dass Du ihn wach bekommst.", wies die Hexe sie an.

„Willst Du ihn nicht erst mal festmachen?", fragte der Dämon überheblich.

„Natürlich."

Karen lief zum Tisch zurück und griff nach dem Seil, das neben Julies Kopf auf dem Boden lag. Diese beschlich das Gefühl, dass die Hexe mehr als nervös zu sein schien. Kurz huschte der Blick ihrer Entführerin an die Decke und Julie tat es ihr gleich.

Dann sah sie es – an der Decke befand sich ein Symbol.

Der Stuhl, Dean und der Dämon, befanden sich genau in der Mitte davon...

*

*

Maya empfing die verschiedensten Schwingungen von den umliegenden Häusern. Die Straße war sehr lang und nicht besonders dicht bebaut. Trotzdem war es schwer für sie, das richtige Maß zu finden das ihr einen Hinweis geben würde, wo die Hexe und der Dämon Dean, Bobby und das Mädchen festhielten, die sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte.

Sams Aufregung und seine Neugierde, die sie so nahe bei sich spürte, machte die Sache nicht einfacher und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie sich ablenken ließ. Sam zeigte ein solches Interesse an ihr, dass sie fast soweit war, gegen ihr Versprechen zu verstoßen und ein wenig in seinen Gedanken zu kramen. Doch es wäre unfair und würde keine gute Grundlage für ihr weiteres Kennen lernen schaffen, das hatte sie inzwischen gelernt.

„Und, spürst Du schon was?", fragte er in diesem Moment.

„Nein. Versuch Dich zu beruhigen, Du lenkst mich ab.", gab sie zurück und es klang schroffer als gemeint.

Er seufzte.

„Tut mir leid. Lass mich arbeiten, Sam, bitte."

„Na schön…", er atmete durch und versuchte tatsächlich, seine Emotionen herunter zu fahren.

Einen Moment später spürte Maya etwas. Eine heftige Welle des Hasses erwischte sie und sie zuckte zusammen. Da war er… das war der Dämon.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit.", sagte sie und öffnete die Augen um sich zu orientieren. „Ich glaube, irgendetwas passiert dort gerade. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

*

*

Julie wusste nicht was vorgefallen war, aber vielleicht hatte Karen aus irgendwelchen Gründen beschlossen, sich gegen den Dämon zur Wehr zu setzen?

„Was ist los mit Dir? Gib schon her, verdammt!", fuhr das Wesen die Hexe an und griff nach dem Seil.

Karen begann plötzlich, etwas vor sich hinzumurmeln und sofort stoppte der Dämon in seinen Bewegungen und riss die Augen auf.

„Das wagst Du nicht!", rief sie aufgebracht und machte einen Schritt auf Karen zu.

Etwas schien sie zu stoppen - Megs Blick schoss hoch an die Decke und sie stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, als sie das Symbol sah.

„Du verdammte Hure!", schrie sie Karen außer sich entgegen. „Ich töte Dich! Ich töte Deine gesamte beschissene Familie! Alle! Alle die Du jemals kanntest! Ich komme zurück, das schwöre ich Dir! Und ich töte sie alle!"

Kurz wich die Hexe einen Schritt zurück. Doch nach einem kurzen Moment schien sie wieder fest entschlossen zu sein und begann mit klarer und entschlossener Stimme zu sprechen.

„_Crux sancta sit mihi lux! Non draco sit mihi dux."_

„Du wirst Deinen Sohn sterben sehen!", schrie der Dämon.

"_Vade retro satana. Nunquam suade mihi vana." _

Julie begriff, dass Karen einen Exorzismus aufsagte, um das Wesen zurück zu schicken... wohin auch immer. Ob sie dann von ihrem Plan abrücken und sie freilassen würde? Oder würde sie alleine weitermachen?

Vorsichtig drehte sie ihr Handgelenk und versuchte, ihren Arm aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, denn Karen hatte mitten in ihrem Vorhaben aufgehört, als Meg aufgetaucht war – die anderen Seile saßen fester und wenn sie etwas unternehmen wollte, musste sie es jetzt tun!

Sie schaffte es nicht, die Hand frei zu bekommen, doch sie bekam den Knoten um das Tischbein zu fassen, der noch nicht allzu fest gezogen zu sein schien. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn lösen…

„_Sunt mala quae libas." _

Julie zuckte zusammen und verharrte kurz, als der Dämon unter Schmerzen aufschrie.

„Wenn Du das tust, dann verabschiede Dich von allem, was Dir jemals-„, drohte das Wesen, verstummte jedoch, als die Hexe ihr einen weiteren Satz laut entgegen schrie.

"_Ipse venena bibas!" _

Julie riss die Augen als plötzlich schwarzer Rauch aus dem weit geöffneten Mund der besetzten jungen Frau heraus schoss, begleitet von furchtbaren, gruseligen, fast unmenschlichen Lauten. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas gesehen.  
Unvermittelt beschleunigte sich ihr Atem und sie fragte sich, was nun geschehen würde.  
Das war also der Dämon? Schwarzer Rauch?

Die dunkle Wolke sammelte sich kurz an der Decke innerhalb des aufgemalten Symbols, während Meggie Prichard in der Zwischenzeit leblos auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dann, mit einem kurzen Aufglühen, verpuffte der Rauch und es entstand eine unheimliche Stille.

*

*

„Hier, hier muss es sein, in diesem Haus!", rief Maya.

Der Dämon tobte da drinnen und Maya spürte wie sie begann zu zittern – das Wesen war nur noch darauf aus, zu töten!

Sam stellte den Wagen ab und riss die Fahrertür auf. Ohne zu zögern näherte er sich mit gezogener Waffe dem Haus. Maya stieg ebenfalls aus und näherte sich ihm auf wackligen Beinen.  
Dann plötzlich erstarb das, was sie von dem Dämon empfangen hatte. Es war weg. Als hätte es sich in Luft aufgelöst.  
Sie stoppte und atmete kurz durch.

„Was ist los?", rief Sam leise und winkte sie zu sich.

Maya setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und erreichte mit ihm zusammen die Eingangstür, die jedoch verschlossen war.  
Sam drückte ihr seine Waffe in die Hand und suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach etwas, womit der das Schloss knacken konnte.

*

*

Julie hörte ihr Herz wild schlagen und ihr Blick schoss von der regungslosen Meggie zurück zu Karen, die kurz verharrte und auf die nun leere Stelle an der Decke starrte, wo der Dämon verschwunden war. Dann setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und zog den regungslosen Körper von Julies ehemaliger Mitschülerin ein Stück zur Seite.

War sie tot? War Meggie Prichard tot? Nein – das konnte nicht sein!  
Julie traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen… zu fragen.  
Sie traute ihren Augen kaum als sie beobachtete, wie die Hexe wortlos das Seil vom Boden aufhob und begann, Deans Beine damit zu umwickeln.

„Nein!", rief sie in diesem entsetzt.

Sie würde nicht aufhören! Karen würde weitermachen und das Ritual beenden.  
Die Frau erhob sich und kam näher. Vom Kaminsims nahm sie ein großes Messer. Julie schluckte und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Sie müssen das nicht tun! Bitte, bitte hören Sie doch auf damit!", sagte sie.

„Ich muss das nicht tun, mhm?", sie klang ruhig und emotionslos – es jagte Julie einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Vielleicht tue ich es aber, weil ich nichts mehr anderes habe, als das hier. Vielleicht, weil es das Einzige ist, was ich noch tun kann, bevor der Dämon mich findet und mich tötet. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren… Ich will nur noch das hier erledigen und Dean klarmachen, was er mir angetan hat bevor sie mich in die Hölle schleifen kann!"

Julie schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Er könnte Sie beschützen.", stieß sie hervor. „Dean könnte Sie doch beschützen, vor dem Dämon?"

Karen lachte kurz auf.

„Niemand kann mich jetzt noch beschützen! Und warum sollte ich mein Leben in die Hand des Menschen legen der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass mein Mann tot ist? Der mein Leben bereits jetzt schon zur Hölle gemacht hat?"

„Bitte hören Sie auf damit!", versuchte Julie sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Er sagte, es war ein Unfall! Warum können Sie ihm denn nicht glauben? Kennen Sie denn keine Vergebung?"

„Vergebung?", sie spuckte ihr das Wort förmlich entgegen und trat hinter sie. „Nach Rogers Tod hatten wir nichts! Gar nichts!"

Julie stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus als sie fühlte, wie Karen grob einen Teil ihrer Haare packte. Sie zog die Klinge darüber und rammte das Messer dann direkt neben ihrem Gesicht in die Holzplatte des Tisches.

Sie erschrak fast zu Tode und hielt den Atem an, bis die Hexe sich wieder entfernte und das Büschel Haare in einen der bereitstehenden Behälter auf dem kleineren Tisch fallen ließ. Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck strich sie sich über die Hände, um sie wieder sauber zu bekommen. Dann sah sie sie wieder an und kam zurück zum Tisch.

„Ich hatte meinen Sohn und nichts als Probleme und Schulden am Hals! Wir mussten ums Überleben kämpfen! Ich habe gekämpft! Und weißt Du was mich angetrieben hat? Die Gewissheit dass ich es schaffen würde, mich eines Tages an ihm zu rächen! Ich hasse ihn und John dafür, dass sie so dumm und leichtgläubig waren! Die Winchesters sind schuld daran, dass mein Leben ein Trümmerhaufen ist! Sie sind schuld daran, dass ich zu dem geworden bin, was ich heute bin! Sie sind schuld daran, dass ich hier jetzt stehe und-„

*

*

Dean schrak auf, als er wieder zu sich kam. Sein Kiefer schmerzte höllisch und als er den Kopf hob, drehte sich alles. Nach einem kurzen Moment legte sich der Schwindel jedoch und Karens Worte drangen langsam deutlicher zu ihm durch.

„…_Vergebung?... Nach Rogers Tod hatten wir nichts! Gar nichts!"_

Karen ging gerade an ihm vorbei und platzierte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er beugte sich etwas zur Seite um erkennen zu können, mit wem sie sprach.

„_Ich hatte meinen Sohn und nichts als Probleme und Schulden am Hals! Wir mussten ums Überleben kämpfen! Ich habe gekämpft!" _

Er sah, dass Julie bereits auf einem Tisch festgebunden war. Verdammt, er musste unbedingt etwas unternehmen! Schnell blickte er an sich herab – das Seil lag zu seinen Füßen und nicht weit entfernt, lag Meg regungslos auf dem Boden.  
Was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich?

„…_was mich angetrieben hat? Die Gewissheit dass ich es schaffen würde, mich eines Tages an ihm zu rächen! Ich hasse ihn und John dafür…"_

Karen hatte ihm noch immer den Rücken zugewandt und durch ihre Rede nicht mitbekommen, dass er inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen war. Ob er es schaffen konnte, sie zu überwältigen?

„_Sie sind schuld daran, dass ich zu dem geworden bin, was ich heute bin! Sie sind schuld daran, dass ich hier jetzt stehe und-„_

Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und stieß sich hoch, stürzte sich auf sie und riss sie mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden. Scheinbar kam der Angriff für Karen so überraschend, dass sie nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte und hart auf dem Parkett aufschlug. Kurz blieb sie benommen liegen was Dean ausnutzte, um sich auf sie zu rollen und um ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu versetzen.

Normalerweise hätte ein solcher Hieb seinen Gegner ins Land der Träume geschickt – doch durch Karens Zauber konnte er nicht viel gegen sie ausrichten und nach einem Moment war sie wieder voll da.

Sie stieß ihn scheinbar mühelos von sich herunter. Dean landete neben ihr auf dem Boden und sie war sofort über ihm. Hasserfüllt schlug sie ihm nun mit der Faust in sein sowieso schon geschundenes Gesicht.

„Du verdammter Idiot!", rief sie schrill und holte erneut aus.

Der zweite Schlag traf seine Schläfe und ihm wurde erneut schwarz vor Augen. Dann fühlte er, wie sie etwas um seinen Hals schlang. Es war das Seil, welches neben dem Stuhl gelegen hatte. Erbarmungslos zog sie es zu und schnürte ihm die Luft ab.

„Mach mich nicht noch wütender als ich es schon bin, Dean!", stieß sie hervor. „Euer Leben liegt in meiner Hand! Es wird alles so passieren, wie ich es sage!"

Dean griff nach dem Seil und versuchte, es etwas von seinem Hals wegzuziehen, doch es war aussichtslos.  
Seine Lungen schrieen nach Luft und er sah bereits bunte Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen – es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis er bewusstlos werden würde…

*

*

Julie drehte und wand ihre Hand, bis sie endlich den Knoten des Seils besser zu fassen bekam. Die Hexe hatte Dean gerade von sich herunter gestoßen und schlug ihm so fest ins Gesicht, dass sie allein von dem Geräusch das der Schlag verursachte, zusammenzuckte.  
Sie musste es schaffen, diesen Knoten zu lösen!

„Du verdammter Idiot!", Karens Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut und Hass, den sie Dean entgegen schleuderte.

Julie biss die Zähne zusammen und registrierte aufgeregt, dass sie das richtige Ende des Seils zwischen ihren Fingern hielt und es etwas weiter heraus ziehen konnte.

Ein zweiter Schlag traf Deans Gesicht und er stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf. Julie fingerte weiter und schaffte es endlich, ein Stück des Seils aus dem Knoten herauszuziehen und ihn damit etwas zu lockern. Ja, sie hatte es fast…

Karen drohte Dean weiter, während Julie innerlich betete, dass sich dieser verdammte Knoten endlich lösen würde.  
Erst als er einen erschrockenen, erstickten Laut von sich gab wurde ihre Konzentration wieder auf das Geschehen gelenkt und sie erkannte, dass die Hexe ihm die Luft abschnürte.

„Nein! Bitte, Gott!", flüsterte sie panisch und zerrte an dem Seil, das endlich aus der Schlaufe rutschte und damit so weit nachgab, dass sie das Handgelenk von dem Tischbein los bekam.

Schnell griff sie nach dem Messer und zog es mit einem Ruck heraus. Die restlichen Seile hatte sie schnell durchtrennt und sie bemühte sich, keine Geräusche zu machen, als sie vorsichtig von dem Tisch herunter stieg.

„Euer Leben liegt in meiner Hand! Es wird alles so passieren, wie ich es sage!"

Julie umschloss den Schaft des Messers so fest sie konnte und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hatte noch nie einen Menschen verletzt… aber sie musste es tun. Sie musste diese Verrückte aufhalten!

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und holte aus. Im allerletzten Moment schloss sie die Augen, doch sie spürte, wie die Klinge eindrang und erst nach einem Moment von etwas Hartem gestoppt wurde.  
Gleichzeitig zerriss der schmerzerfüllte Schrei von Karen die Luft und Julie erkannte zitternd, dass sich das Messer weit in das Schulterblatt der Hexe gebohrt hatte.

Dean schnappte nach Luft, als Karen in diesem Moment von ihm abließ. Julie durchfuhr ein schmerzhafter Stich als sie erkannte, dass sein Körper erschlaffte und er bewusstlos wurde.

War sie zu spät gekommen?

Dann schoss die Hexe herum und blickte Julie mit einem irren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„_Ulcero Maxima!"_, fauchte sie ihr mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme entgegen und Julie fühlte, wie ein Ruck durch ihren Körper ging, ihr die Beine wegknickten und wie sie dann zu Boden sackte.

Sofort befand sich Karen über ihr und riss sich das Messer aus der Schulter. Sie holte aus und Julie wollte den Arm heben um sie aufzuhalten, doch es ging nicht! Sie konnte sich nicht rühren!

„Dafür wirst Du büßen!", rief die Hexe halb wahnsinnig vor rasender Wut und Julie presste die Augen zu als die Klinge herab sauste.

Sie würde sterben… und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 18 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 18

*

Sam rannte los als er den schmerzerfüllten Schrei einer Frau hörte, nachdem sie sich gerade Zugang zu dem Haus verschafft hatten. Kamen sie zu spät?

Maya folgte dicht hinter ihm und als sie das Wohnzimmer des alten Wohnhauses erreichten bot sich ihnen ein furchtbares Bild:

Dean lag regungslos auf dem Boden, während gleich neben ihm das Mädchen lag das von Meg besetzt worden war.

Etwas weiter vorne kniete eine Frau über einem jungen Mädchen und holte dazu aus, ihr offenbar ein zweites Mal ein blutiges Messer in den Körper zu stoßen.

„Hey!", Sam hob die Waffe und zielte.

Der Kopf der Frau schoss herum und Sam riss die Augen auf.

Karen? Karen Juhler? Sie war die Hexe?

„Weg mit der Waffe!", schrie er.

Doch Karens Gesicht verzerrte sich nur zu einer wahnsinnigen Fratze als sie lächelte und sich wieder der jungen Frau zuwandte. Gerade als sie dazu ansetzte, die Klinge erneut zu versenken, drückte Sam ab.

Zielsicher durchschlug die Kugel die Schulter der Hexe und sie ließ das Messer mit einem Aufschrei fallen.  
Kurz darauf kippte sie zur Seite und sie blieb bewusstlos liegen.

„Dean!", Sam ging neben seinem Bruder auf die Knie und entfernte vorsichtig das Seil, das noch immer um seinen Hals geschlungen war. Schnell beugte er sich hinunter und horchte, ob er noch atmete.

Maya stürmte an ihm vorbei und näherte sich der jungen Frau, die schwer atmend vor dem Kaminfeuer lag.

„Sie ist verletzt!", rief sie, doch Sam hatte nur Augen für Dean.

Sein Bruder sah schlecht aus, das Gesicht von Schlägen geschwollen und feine Schweißperlen bedeckten seine Stirn. Als Sam seinen Hals berührte um seinen Puls zu fühlen, beschleunigte sich seine Atmung und er schien zu sich zu kommen.

„Dean. Hey Dean!", sprach Sam auf ihn ein.

Einen kurzen Moment später schlug er die Augen auf und begann zu husten.  
Sam drehte ihn auf die Seite und wartete einen Moment, bis er wieder ganz bei sich war.

Maya tauchte plötzlich an seiner Seite auf und ließ ihn zusammen zucken.

„Wir müssen sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen.", sagte sie. „Sie hat eine Stichwunde gleich oberhalb der Hüfte."

„Julie?", Deans Stimme drang heiser und schwach zu ihnen hoch.

„Ja. Aber sie lebt.", fügte Maya schnell hinzu und Sam konnte sehen, wie sie kurz die Augen schloss und die Stirn in Falten legte, als sie Deans Gefühle zu empfangen schien.

Dann lief die junge Frau in die Küche, wo Sam ein Telefon an der Wand entdecken konnte. Er hörte, wie Maya einen Krankenwagen rief.

Unterdessen stöhnte Dean angestrengt auf und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Sam griff ihm unter die Arme und half ihm in eine sitzende Position.

„Woah, langsam.", wies er ihn an als er fühlte, wie Dean sich kraftlos gegen ihn lehnte.

„Das ist ein Zauber!", stieß sein Bruder angestrengt hervor.

Dean schien ganz schön mitgenommen zu sein. Er erschien ihm reichlich verwirrt und Sam bemerkte, dass sein Blick an der jungen Frau hängen blieb, die halb bewusstlos vor dem Kamin lag.

„Ich muss zu ihr!", stieß er aufgewühlt hervor und Sam half ihm auf die Beine.

Er musste Dean mehr schleppen, als dass dieser selbst gehen konnte und so ließ er ihn vorsichtig wieder runter, als sie den Kamin erreicht hatten.  
Sam bemerkte, wie Deans Hand zitterte als er diese vorsichtig auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau legte.

„Julie, es tut mir so leid.", sagte er.

„Ist nicht schlimm.", gab sie leise zurück.

Sein Bruder benahm sich sehr ungewöhnlich und Sam wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie Julie Forster war, das junge Mädchen auf den Vermissten-Anzeigen.

Die Verletzung die sie davon getragen hatte war wahrscheinlich nicht lebensbedrohlich, schmerzte mit Sicherheit aber höllisch und musste versorgt werden.

Dean nahm ihre Hand und schloss erschöpft die Augen, während er den Kopf an die Wand neben dem Kaminsims lehnte.

Etwas hilflos fuhr sich Sam durch die Haare und fragte sich, was hier wohl alles vorgefallen war, bevor sie aufgetaucht waren. Er beobachtete Dean. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen – er schien ihm so verletzbar…

„Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs.", informierte Maya ihn als sie zurückkam und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Das andere Mädchen in der der Dämon steckte ist bewusstlos. Und was machen wir mit ihr?"

Sein Blick fiel auf die noch immer bewusstlose Hexe.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie.", alle wandten sich um, als sie Bobbys Stimme hinter sich vernahmen.

„Bobby!", Maya stürmte plötzlich auf ihn zu und ließ sich von dem älteren Mann in die Arme schließen.

„Was machst Du denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt.

Sie lächelte nur erleichtert und er drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Tut mir leid Junge, dass ich nicht etwas früher zu mir gekommen bin.", sagte Bobby dann zu Dean und wandte sich danach an Sam. „Und ich bin verdammt froh, auch Dich hier zu sehen, Kleiner."

Sam nickte und war erleichtert, Bobby ebenfalls wohlauf zu wissen.

*

*

Maya war unendlich froh, ihren ewig murrenden und doch furchtbar lieb gewonnenen Freund zu sehen. Als sie klein gewesen war, hatte sie ihn zusammen mit Missouri oft besucht und sich so einiges aus seinen Büchern zusammen geklaubt, was ihr heute oft nützlich war, besonders wenn es um Zaubersprüche ging.

„Was hast Du vor?", fragte sie.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zu sich kommt. Sie hat die beiden verhext und Dean mit einem ziemlich üblen Zauber belegt."

„Weißt Du welchen?", fragte sie.

„Schwächezauber.", informierte er sie und sie nickte.

„Ich muss wissen, welcher genau, dann kann ich ihn rückgängig machen."

„Außerdem hat sie eine Verbindung in eine parallele Welt hergestellt."

„Ich weiß. Das Ritual…", gab Maya zurück.

Sie spürte Sams Reaktion als sie sich über Karen beugte und die Hand auf ihre Stirn legte.

„_Condormisco"_

Jetzt würde die Hexe ganz sicher nicht so schnell zu sich kommen. Sie würde sie im Krankenhaus besuchen und sie wieder aufwecken, wenn sie alle Bestandteile des Rituals vernichtet und ihr somit die Grundlage genommen hatten, ihren Plan weiter durchzuführen.

„Bist Du jetzt auch noch eine Hexe?", entfuhr es Sam in diesem Augenblick und sie fühlte, dass er diese Tatsache aufregend und interessant fand.

Maya warf ihm nur einen viel sagenden Blick zu und erhob sich dann wieder. Oje, was tat sie nur? Begann sie tatsächlich gerade mit ihm zu flirten? Wo sollte das nur hinführen? Sie zwang sich, sachlich zu bleiben.

„Wir müssen diese Behälter dort drüben mit den Zaubertränken leeren. Sam, nimm irgendetwas und unterbreche die äußere Linie des Symbols auf dem Boden, sonst kriegen wir Julie und Dean nicht aus dem Kreis raus, wenn die Ärzte kommen."

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und Bobby karrte den kleinen Beistelltisch in Richtung Badezimmer, während Maya sich Dean näherte, der mit besorgter Mine Julie betrachtete und gar nicht mitzubekommen schien, was um ihn herum passierte.

„Dean, was hat Karen zu Dir gesagt als sie Dich verhext hat?", fragte sie ihn, während sie neben ihm und Julie auf die Knie ging.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr.", gab er müde zurück.

„Ulcero.", flüsterte Julie schwach. „Jedenfalls bei mir."

„Gut aufgepasst.", lobte Maya sie und suchte kurz nach dem Gegenzauber. „_Finite. Evalesco normalis."_

Dean atmete sofort erleichtert auf und nickte ihr dankbar zu.

*

*

Dean fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand tonnenschwere Steine vom Körper gezogen, als Maya ihren Gegenzauber aussprach. Er fühlte sich endlich wieder wach und frei.

Sofort rückte er näher an Julie heran und hob ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. Sie schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise. Die Bewegung hatte ihr Schmerzen bereitet und er schalt sich im Inneren dafür.

„Tut mir leid.", flüsterte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Nein. Schon gut.", antwortete sie leise.

„Der Krankenwagen ist gleich hier, hörst Du?"

Mit jedem Bestandteil, den Bobby, Sam und Maya gerade vernichteten, klärte sich Deans Verstand und seine Sichtweise der Dinge. Er fühlte zuletzt, wie dieses Band, das Julie und ihn bis zu diesem Moment verbunden hatte, durchtrennt wurde.

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand einen Teil von sich weggenommen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wieder der Alte war – dass er wieder alleine war.

Plötzlich erschien es ihm dumm, Julie in seinen Armen festzuhalten und auch sie warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Sie war wieder zu einer Fremden geworden, oder?

Zu seiner Erleichterung hörten sie gerade in diesem Moment die Sirenen des Krankenwagens und er atmete auf.

„Willst Du, dass ich mitkomme?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

„Okay."

Als die Sanitäter das Haus betraten wurde er von ihnen zur Seite gedrängt und er lehnte sich Unterstützung suchend mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand während er zusah, wie sie Julie auf eine Trage schnallten und auf einen Rollwagen hoben.

„Sir, sind Sie in Ordnung?", ein junger Kerl beäugte ihn prüfend.

„Mir geht es gut.", gab er zurück.

„Kommen Sie mit uns in Krankenhaus, damit wir Sie untersuchen können, okay?"

„Ich sagte, mir geht es gut!", wiederholte er gereizt. „Ich will mit ihr mitfahren."

„Sind Sie ein Verwandter?"

Am liebsten hätte er dem Kerl eine verpasst, doch ihm war klar, dass dieser nur seinen Job machte. Herrgott, was war nur mit ihm los? Diese ganze Sache hier ging ihm mehr an die Nieren, als er wahrhaben wollte.

„Ich bin ihr Mann.", log er und spürte erneut das aufkeimende Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das an ihm nagte.

„Dann kommen Sie.", der Sanitäter nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Sam, Bobby und Maya waren damit beschäftigt, die Fragen der Sanitäter bezüglich der Verletzung von Karen zu beantworten.

Dean wusste nicht warum, aber er ließ sich einfach mitziehen, weg von hier. Raus aus diesem verdammten Hexenhaus. Raus aus diesem Albtraum.

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 19 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 19

*

„Dean?"

Sams Stimme weckte ihn und er setzte sich gerade hin, als sein Bruder ihm einen Becher dampfenden Kaffee vor die Nase hielt.

Er befand sich im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses und musste eingenickt sein. Offenbar waren Sam und Bobby gerade eingetroffen.

Sein Blick fiel zuletzt auf die junge hübsche Frau an der Seite seines Bruders, die ihnen auch in Karens Haus schon zu Hilfe gekommen war.

„Ich glaube, wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt, oder?", sagte er und dachte darüber nach, wie furchtbar lahm sich diese Begrüßung anhörte, nachdem sie ihnen geholfen hatte, da raus zu kommen.

Er war müde, so abartig müde und erschöpft und er war verwirrt von dem ganzen Gefühlschaos, das er durchlebt hatte. Nichts war mehr normal seit dem Moment, als Karen ihn und Julie verbunden hatte.

Nun war er wieder er selbst, aber das Gefühl das er erfahren durfte wie es war, wenn man jemanden hatte, wenn man wirklich jemanden hatte der für einen bestimmt war, ließ ihn nicht wieder los.

„Ich bin Maya, Missouris Nichte.", stellte sie sich vor und setzte sich neben ihn. „Wie geht es Dir, Dean?"

„Gut."

Es war eine glatte Lüge und er nahm schnell einen Schluck Kaffee, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

Sam und Bobby nahmen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite auf zwei freien Sesseln Platz und Dean kam sich mit einem Mal beobachtet vor, da ihn keiner von ihnen aus den Augen ließ.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Bobby hat mir erzählt was passiert ist, Mann? Geht´s Dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja, Sammy. Ich brauch´ nur ´ne Runde Schlaf und eine heiße Dusche, dann bin ich wieder der Alte."

Ihm war klar, dass ihm niemand sein Theater abkaufte, doch er konnte nun unmöglich vor Sam auspacken, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah.

„Was ist mit Karen passiert? Haben sie sie auch hierher gebracht?", fragte er, um abzulenken.

„Sie wurde verhaftet.", klärte Bobby ihn auf. „Liegt mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt zwei Stockwerke tiefer und hat einen persönlichen Bodyguard vor der Tür stehen. Ich schätze in ein paar Tagen wird sie dem Haftrichter vorgeführt. Die kommt so schnell nicht mehr auf freien Fuß."

„Konntest Du schon mit Julie sprechen?", fragte Sam.

„Kurz. Ihre Familie ist bei ihr und als Eve mich in den Wahnsinn trieb, bin ich hierher geflohen.", antwortete Dean. „Ich kam mir reichlich deplatziert vor… schließlich bin ich irgendwie an allem Schuld, was ihr zugestoßen ist."

„Was redest Du denn da für einen Mist?", sagte Bobby. „Karen ist durchgedreht und hat uns in diese krankhafte Wahnvorstellung mit rein gezogen."

Dean schwieg und spürte kurz darauf Mayas Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Geh zu ihr, wenn Dir danach ist.", sagte sie leise, sodass es die anderen nicht hören konnten. „Sie fragt sich sicher ebenfalls schon, wo Du steckst."

Erstaunt sah er sie an und sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Als er zu seinem Bruder hinüber blickte, nickte dieser ebenfalls. Na toll – alle wussten Bescheid.  
Er seufzte und erhob sich.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz."

*

*

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu Julies Zimmer und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie sich alleine darin befand. Sie drehte den Kopf als sie hörte, dass jemand herein kam und ein Lächeln überzog ihr blasses Gesicht, als sie ihn erkannte. Sein Blick blieb an der pinken, hässlichen Mütze hängen, die sie auf dem Kopf trug.

„Komm rein.", sagte sie und zog das Ding ab, was ihre von Karen reichlich verunstaltete Frisur zum Vorschein brachte. „Die Mütze ist ein Geschenk von Evie, bis sie mich zum Friseur schleifen kann."

Er grinste schief und näherte sich dem Bett.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Ganz gut. Jedenfalls, solange die Schmerzmittel wirken.", entgegnete sie. „Meine Familie hat Dich und Deine Freunde zu Helden erklärt, weißt Du das schon?"

„Das sollten sie nicht.", murmelte er und zog einen Stuhl heran, um sich zu setzen.

„Dean, ich gebe dir keine Schuld an dem was passiert ist, falls Du das denken solltest.", sagte sie und brachte seine Gedanken damit auf den Punkt.

Er schwieg und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Was sagen eigentlich die Ärzte?", fragte er nach einem unangenehmen Moment der Stille.

„Ich werde wieder."

„Gut. Das ist gut."

Er fuhr sich über die Haare und hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er wusste ja noch nicht mal, wie sie über all das dachte!

„Wirst Du noch hier sein, wenn ich in einigen Tagen entlassen werde?"

Er blickte auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Was?"

„Wirst Du noch hier sein?", wiederholte sie. „Ich… ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns vielleicht besser kennen lernen könnten?"

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und er konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Wollte sie tatsächlich, dass er blieb?

„Ist das Dein Ernst?"

„Ja!", antwortete sie und lachte kurz. „Ich weiß, wie das klingt – eigentlich bin ich nicht diejenige, die die Initiative ergreift! Und eigentlich kennen wir uns ja auch schon. Aber ich will Dich kennen lernen! Dich, nicht diesen anderen Dean aus dieser verrückten Parallelwelt!"

Dean lachte erleichtert auf und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Herrje, weißt Du, dass mich genau dasselbe beschäftigt, seit wir wieder normal sind?", entfuhr es ihm.

Julie lachte vorsichtig und verzog das Gesicht, als ihre Verletzung scheinbar etwas schmerzte.

„Dann haben wir ein Date?", fragte sie eine Sekunde später und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Dean nickte. „Wir haben ein Date."

*

*

Sam lag auf dem Bett des Motelzimmers und wartete, dass Dean endlich das Bad verließ. Er selbst wollte ebenfalls unter die Dusche steigen, hatte seinem Bruder jedoch den Vortritt gelassen.

Ständig wanderten seine Gedanken eine Tür weiter – er wusste dass sich Maya in Bobbys Zimmer aufhielt und dass sie bald wieder abreisen würde.

Er seufzte und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Das Schlimmste war, dass Maya genau Bescheid wusste. Sie konnte doch spüren, wie sehr sie ihm gefiel? Und genau das war das Problem. Wie sollte er mit dieser Tatsache umgehen? Wie sollte er sich normal verhalten, wenn sie doch schon alles wusste?

„Bad ist frei.", Dean klopfte ihm auf den Unterschenkel und setzte sich auf sein eigenes Bett.

„Danke."

„Pennst Du?"

„Nein, ich penne nicht.", antwortete er und drehte sich wieder um. „Ich denke nach."

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste.

„Du ärgerst Dich, dass Du sie nicht nach einem Date gefragt hast, oder?"

Sam sah ihn an. Verdammt, war er so leicht zu durchschauen?

„Nimm Dir ein Beispiel an mir.", tönte Dean, der nach drei Tagen wieder ganz der Alte war. „Ich habe gefragt! Ich gehe heute Abend mit Julie aus."

Hätte Sam geahnt, dass es eine Lüge war, die sein Bruder ihm da auftischte hätte er sicher über ihn gelacht – doch so ging er den Sticheleien von ihm voll auf den Leim.

„Danke, das hilft mir ungemein weiter.", gab er mies gelaunt zurück und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, während er die Beine über den Bettrand schwang und in seine Schuhe schlüpfte.

„Los, schnapp sie Dir!", gab Dean weiter seine Ratschläge zum Besten.

Genervt eilte Sam zum Ausgang und trat nach draußen. Er hörte noch Deans schmutziges Lachen, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

„Schnapp sie Dir!", äffte er leise nach und lief los.

Er würde eine Runde Joggen. Vielleicht würde ihm das einen klaren Kopf verschaffen.

„Sam?"

Es war Maya, die ihm nach rief und er stoppte. Sie beeilte sich und kam zu ihm hinüber gelaufen.

„Hi Maya.", er fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.

Sie trug hauteng anliegende Jeans und ein schwarzes Top – wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun?

Das Grinsen, das ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment überzog bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass seine Reaktion nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

„Hey, ich wollte Dich noch mal sehen, bevor ich nach Hause fahre.", sagte sie. „Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja mal wieder?"

Das war eindeutig ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl – ein riesiger Wink. Er nickte eifrig und räusperte sich.

„Das wäre sehr schön."

„Ich muss aber auch nicht fahren… noch nicht."

Herrje, jetzt machte sie es ihm aber auch zu leicht!

„Ach, vergiss es!", murmelte er und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie kam ihm entgegen und ehe er noch großartig darüber nachdenken konnte hatte sie ihre Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen und sie versanken in einem stürmischen Kuss. Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Haar und fuhr dann mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken hinunter bis zu ihren Hüften. Sie drückte sich an ihn und er hob sie hoch, damit sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legen konnte. Sie jauchzte und hielt sich an ihm fest, bis er sie wieder herunter ließ.

„Verdammt, bist Du stark.", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und kicherte, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten.

Außer Atem sah er sie an und er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.

„Fahr nicht.", sagte er.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Dean ist heute Abend bei Julie."

„Aha…", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Kommst Du dann rüber? Wir könnten ebenfalls was Essen gehen."

Gott, das klang so lahm – sie beide wussten, dass sie keinesfalls etwas zusammen Essen gehen würden.

„Wann ist Dean weg?"

„Sieben."

„Ich werde da sein!"

Sie kicherte erneut und lief dann zurück zu Bobbys Motelzimmer. Kurz bevor sie durch die Tür trat drehte sie sich noch einmal um und strahlte ihn an.

Seine Knie wurden weich und er drehte sich um – Joggen. Er musste jetzt definitiv eine große Runde joggen, um überschüssige Energie abzubauen…

*

*

„Hallo Dean. Komm rein."

„Hallo Mrs. Forster."

Es war ihm unangenehm, Julie bei ihren Eltern zu Hause abzuholen. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie die Eltern einer seiner Freundinnen kennen gelernt, wenn er recht überlegte…

Die Familie hatte ihn tatsächlich ohne zu zögern in ihre Mitte aufgenommen und ihn in den letzten Beiden Tagen im Krankenhaus belagert.  
Sie waren alle sehr nett, doch für seinen Geschmack stellten sie einfach zu viele Fragen und er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht in seinem Lügengewirr das er sich mit Julie zurecht gelegt hatte, verfing.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt ihrer Familie nichts von den übernatürlichen Geschehnissen in Karens Haus zu erzählen. Sie hatten sich darauf beschränkt zu behaupten, dass diese Verrückte wahllos junge Menschen entführte und sie in Keller sperrte und der wahnsinnigen Vorstellung verfallen war, dass sie eine Hexe war.

Natürlich kaufte Eve ihnen nichts von der Geschichte ab und Dean war sich sicher, dass Julie ihr bereits die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, aber offenbar hielt sie dicht.

Er folgte ihrer Mutter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ist Ihr Mann nicht zu Hause?", fragte er.

„Heute ist sein Bowlingabend. Ben ist auch im Team. Und wenn ihr zwei weg seid, habe ich sturmfreie Bude."

Dean lächelte höflich.

„Na, dann viel Spass!"

Er wandte sich ab und schalt sich selbst für seine dumme Antwort. So langsam mussten die Forsters doch merken, dass er sich ganz und gar nicht als guter Schwiegersohn eignete.

„Mom, quälst Du Dean mit Smalltalk?"

Julie erschien im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer und er staunte nicht schlecht, als er ihre neue Kurzhaarfrisur und ihr Outfit entdeckte. Sie trug einen hübschen knielangen Rock und ein farblich passendes, eng anliegendes Oberteil.

„Hey, Du siehst klasse aus! Ähm, ich meine die Haare!", fügte er schnell mit einem Seitenblick auf Mrs. Forster zu.

„Danke.", Julie lächelte.

„Also, ihr wisst ja – nicht zu weit laufen und wenn Du Schmerzen bekommst oder Dir schwindlig wird, dann soll Dean Dich sofort wieder nach Hause bringen, ja?"

Mrs. Forster wuselte um ihre Tochter herum und drückte ihr eine Jacke in die Arme.

„Mom, bitte!"

„Ja, schon gut! Los, raus mit euch!"

Julie seufzte und blickte Dean entschuldigend an als er auf sie zukam. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Ihm war schon klar, dass sie noch nicht ganz fit sein konnte und dass die Sorgen ihrer Mutter nicht ganz unberechtigt waren – doch Julie war ein Dickkopf und hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie heute Abend ihr Date haben würden.

Sie verließen das Haus und schlugen den Weg zu einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant gleich am Ende der Straße ein.

„Dass meine Familie Dich so belagert tut mir leid.", sagte sie.

„Nicht doch! Sie sind nett!"

„Sie sind einfach nur so froh, mich wieder bei sich zu haben. Eigentlich hält mein Dad jedem erst einmal eine Standpauke, der mich ausführen will."

Er lachte leise.

„Na dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich noch mal davon gekommen bin. Wobei, die Standpauke habe ich heute von Bobby bekommen…"

Sie stoppte, also tat er es ihr gleich.

„Ehrlich? Was hat er gesagt?", sie lächelte frech und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Dinge wie: _Behandle sie gut._ Und: _Denke nicht, dass Du jetzt schon alles über sie weißt. Nein!_", er tat sein Bestes, um ihn zu imitieren und Julie kicherte. „Und mein Lieblingssatz: _Bring mir verdammt noch mal Nachtisch mit!_"

Jetzt lachte sie laut auf und musste sich an ihm festhalten.

„Aua! Du darfst mich nicht zum Lachen bringen!", sagte sie und hielt sich die Seite.

„Alles klar?", besorgt beugte er sich etwas hinunter.

Im nächsten Moment umfasste sie sein Gesicht und zog ihn an sich. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und fuhr über seine Bartstoppeln, bevor sie ihn wieder los ließ. Er blinzelte überrascht und lächelte.

„Denkst Du, so schaffen wir es heute noch zum Italiener, wenn Du mich ständig mit solchen Tricks aufhältst?"

„Eigentlich ist mir der Italiener so was von egal.", antwortete sie. „Wenn ich nur nicht solchen Hunger hätte…"

Dean grinste und nahm ihre Hand. Er war sich sicher, dass er in Julie tatsächlich so etwas wie seine Seelenverwandte gefunden hatte. Auch wenn sie anders als die Julie war, die Karen ihnen gezeigt hatte – sie hatte wahrscheinlich ein ganz anderes Leben geführt und mit anderen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen gehabt.

Aber diese Julie hier war perfekt für ihn. Er fühlte, wie sich langsam wieder das zufriedene und glückliche Gefühl bei ihm einschlich das er kurz verspürt hatte, als er die Visionen des anderen Deans gesehen hatte – Er war froh, sie bei sich zu haben und er beschloss, jede Minute davon zu genießen.

*

*

„Und Bobby hat Dir nicht den Arsch aufgerissen als Du ihm gestanden hast, dass Du seinen Wagen kurzgeschlossen hast?", fragte Dean, während sie aus der Stadt fuhren.

„Es war ein Notfall! Er hatte… Verständnis."

„Er war sauer, oder?"

„Ja!"

Dean lachte leise und blickte seinen Bruder an.

„Also, Du und Maya?"

„Ja! Und Du und Julie?"

„Mhm.", stimmte er zu und nickte.

„Wann ist noch mal Erntedank?", fragte Sam.

Dean lachte.

„Sag mir jetzt nicht, Du hast schon Sehnsucht nach ihr Alter?"

Sie hatten beschlossen, sich zum Erntedankfest alle bei Bobby zu Hause zu treffen und bei ihm zu feiern.  
Dean gefiel die Vorstellung, sich auf das Wiedersehen freuen zu können und es gab ihm neuen Auftrieb für die Jobs, die vor ihnen lagen.

„Nein, ich will einfach nur wissen, wann es soweit ist!", antwortete Sam gereizt.

„In drei Wochen."

„Danke! Geht doch!"

„Und, hast Du genügend Geld einstecken? Wenn wir jetzt gleich bei Ash auftauchen, wird er seine Bezahlung fordern."

Sam seufzte.

„Hör mir auf – ich schätze, der Mann wird sich nicht mit einem Kasten Bier zufrieden geben, oder?"

„Nein.", Dean grinste. „Ganz sicher nicht."

Sam rutschte schmollend tiefer in seinen Sitz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dean atmete zufrieden durch.

Er war froh, wieder mit seinem Bruder auf Achse zu sein und er war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er nicht locker gelassen und ihn und Julie da raus geholt hatte. Er würde schon aufpassen dass Ash seinen kleinen Bruder nicht wie eine Weihnachtsgans ausnahm. Wortlos ließ er seine Hand auf Sams Oberschenkel knallen und lachte, als dieser zusammenzuckte.

„Aua! Wofür war das denn?", fuhr Sam ihn an.

„Nur ein Zeichen meiner Liebe, Sammy."

„Jerk!", entfuhr es Sam.

Er verzichtete auf die übliche Erwiderung und lenkte den Wagen zufrieden auf die Interstate 90. Drei Wochen waren gar nichts… im Nu würde er Julie wieder sehen.

*

ENDE


End file.
